You're My Best Friend
by assilem33
Summary: "He looks me up and down kind of slowly, and I can feel my face flush, but I ignore the feeling because Edward is my best friend, and he's married. He's not supposed to look at me like that. I'm not supposed to like it." AH E/B and some E/T. Lemons
1. prologue

Twilight is not mine. Copyrights, trademark items, characters, etc… belong to their owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Harlow, Max, and Leo (Bubby) are mine.

* * *

 **Prologue**

My dick swells against the zipper of my jeans, and I yank her closer, gripping her arms, slamming my mouth down onto hers. She moans, and I am desperate. Desperate to feel her around me, desperate to get Bella out of my head, so I can prove to myself that I still love my wife.

I strip her out of her clothes and lay her across the counter top. I leave my clothes on, but push my jeans down my thighs. Reaching up, I run my finger through the folds of her wet pussy, and she cries out, begging me to fuck her.

Jerking her forward, I slam inside of her, watching as her tits bounce. I fuck her hard and unforgiving, my fingers gripping her too tight, but when I close my eyes I see Bella.

Her long, dark hair.

Gorgeous brown eyes.

The way she scrunches her nose when she teases me.

Her giggling with Max and Low.

The way she loves and nuzzles Leo.

I shake my head, fucking Tanya faster, harder, sweat dripping down my forehead. I fuck my wife, not Bella.

 _Tanya_.

Not Bella, who cooks me dinner almost every night, who hides sweets in her house for me and Max because Tanya won't buy them, who wants me to build her a house, who invites me to lunch at the diner just because.

I don't fuck Bella, the girl next door who crashed into my life, stealing a place in my heart.

I fuck my wife.

 _Tanya._

I squeeze my eyes tighter, slowing my thrusts as I imagine Bella laid out beneath me, her tiny little body yielding to me, her hands running up my arms, loving and caring, her sweet voice whispering "fuck me harder, Edward."

I gasp, grinding my dick inside her, watching as she throws her head back, her mouth parted as she comes around my cock. Groaning, I jerk inside her, coming harder than I ever have in my life.

"Edward," Tanya says, her hand running through my sweat damp hair. She's not Bella, and I fucking feel sick that for one second I thought she was.


	2. you had me from hello

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 **Chapter One  
** _you had me from hello_

 **Bella**

"Mommy, someone's knocking on the door."

Harlow is yelling from the bottom of the stairs, and I have Leo in the bath after wearing his spaghetti for dinner instead of eating it. If Rosalie saw her pristine white floor right now, she would probably kick me out.

"Don't open the door yet," I scream, dousing Leo's hair with a cup of water. "We gotta hurry, bubby."

I lift him from the water and wrap him in a towel, and he giggles so damn cute.

Hurrying down the stairs with Leo wrapped in my arms, I see Harlow standing at the bottom, impatiently waiting as she watches the closed door.

"Who is it, baby?" I ask, ruffling her long, black hair so much like her dad's hair.

"I don't know," she says, "But I looked out the window, and mommy he has tattoos."

"Oh?" I say, a little intrigued, and pull open the door, but no one is there.

I turn back to Harlow. "You said someone was at the door!"

A throat clears, and I turn back toward the doorway, and Leo almost slides out of my arms and onto the hardwood floor.

There is a man standing in my doorway, two boxes of pizza in his tattooed arms, and a blonde little boy standing at his feet.

"Hi," Harlow says, coming up to my side, wrapping one arm around my leg. "What's your name?"

The little boy walks right into the house to stand in front of Harlow.

"I'm Maximus Masen," he replies in a cute little boy voice. "But I like Max better."

"I like your shoes," Harlow says.

"I like your hair," Max says.

Dear God, is little Maximus hitting on my daughter?

"Hello."

I jerk my head to the door, completely forgetting about the man standing there.

"Hi," I say, lifting Leo higher on my hip. "Can I help you?"

He smiles, and his teeth are absolute perfection. "I'm Edward. Me and my wife live next door. Max wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." He lifts the pizza's in his hands.

I laugh, a little breathless, a little flustered.

"Thank you so much. I'm Bella. This little guy here is Leo."

"Hi, Leo," Edward says.

"Hi." Leo says, wiggling so I'll put him down.

"Bubby, you don't have any clothes on."

He doesn't care, demanding I put him down. I set him on the floor, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. "I'll get your undies in a minute, k?"

Looking up at the stranger, I move to the side, saying "Sorry, come in."

"Who are you?" My daughter says, and I could kiss her for asking the questions I can't seem to think of.

"I'm Edward. Who are you?"

"I'm Harlow Anne Swan Black."

"Nice to meet you, Harlow Anne Swan Black," he grins.

"You don't have to say my whole name like that," she giggles. "You can just call me Harlow or mommy calls me Low."

"Uh, that boy is naked." Max points at Leo who is sitting on the floor in the living room playing with his trucks, naked.

"Low, baby, run upstairs and get bubby some undies."

She takes off upstairs, and Max follows her despite Edward's protests.

"It's okay," I say. "Here let me take those."

I grab the pizzas from Edward and take them to the kitchen. "Thank you for this. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem." He looks around the messy kitchen, and I don't have it in me to be embarrassed. "So, you're house sitting for Rosalie?"

I set the pizzas on the counter, grabbing some paper towels. "Oh no. We just moved here from Arizona, and Rosalie's letting us stay until we find our own place."

Squatting down, I wipe up noodles and sauce, as much as I can anyway and toss the dirty towel into the garbage.

"Mommy," Harlow screams. "Leo won't put on his undies."

Edward laughs, and I leave the kitchen, hearing his footsteps as he follows behind me.

"Bubby, put your undies on. Nobody wants to see your little booty."

He laughs and laughs running around the living room not caring that strangers can see every inch of him.

I grab the underwear from Harlow and scoop Leo up into my arms ignoring his angry little screams.

"Maximoose, you can play with this one."

"Maximus," Max corrects her. "Not Maximoose."

"Here take it," Harlow says, ignoring him.

"I don't play with barbies. Barbies are for girls."

"That's a boy Barbie. Boys can play with boy barbies."

He thrusts the doll at her. "No, they can't. It's a doll."

"Just play with the Barbie," she says, thrusting it back at him.

"No," he says.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Low, stop it. He doesn't have to play with the Barbie! I'm sure Edward and Max need to get home. Quit harrassing him."

"I don't even know what the means," she huffs and grabs the Barbie from his hand. "But fine, I won't play trucks with you then. Trucks are for boys."

"Girls can play with trucks," Max argues.

"No they can't," she says.

"Can to!"

"Max," Edward says, grabbing his shoulder as he chuckles. "Let's go."

I laugh and walk them to the door. "I'm sorry about her. She has a mind of her own."

"It's alright. Enjoy the pizza."

"Dad," Max says. "When can I play with Harlow?"

He looks down at him, and I watch his gorgeous profile. "I don't know, buddy. We can work something out," he says, looking over at me. I nod my head, smiling.

"Have a good night, Bella," Edward says with a grin, and then they are gone.

"Bubby, play with the Barbie!" Harlow screeches, and I sigh, anxious for bedtime.


	3. you've got a friend

Twilight is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
** _you've got a friend_

 **Edward**

Tanya's car pulls into the garage just after midnight, and it pisses me the fuck off.

The car door slams, and the garage door goes down. I can hear the click of her heels all the way from here, before the side door to the house opens and she walks into the kitchen.

I stand up, setting my beer on the coffee table minus the fucking coaster.

"You're still up?" She asks, pulling the pins from her head, her blonde hair flowing messy over her slim shoulders.

"Yeah, babe. Max waited for you."

She rolls her eyes, acting put out at the fact her son wanted to have dinner with her. "I'll make it up to him tomorrow."

"You need to make a fucking effort Tan."

Tanya has never been close to Max. She loves him, I know she does, but she chooses work over her son.

Over her husband.

"I'm trying, Edward," she sneers. "I can't just fucking leave my job to drive all the way home for dinner."

"That's not what I mean, and you fucking know it. Cut back on the hours, and come home early enough to enjoy your son."

She sighs. "I'm tired. Can we argue about this tomorrow?"

She dismisses me like I'm her goddamn puppy or some shit. "What the fuck ever, Tanya. I'm going to bed."

She follows me up the stairs and into our bedroom. I strip off my clothes, but her words stop me from getting into bed.

"Come shower with me, baby," she says, all soft spoken, like the Tanya before Max, before she put her career over us.

I walk toward her, pulling my boxer briefs off, not willing to pass up a chance to fuck my wife.

Her eyes flare to life as she pulls off her little blazer, her tits almost spilling out of her undershirt. I turn her around and pull the zipper down on her sexy, tight skirt revealing her lacy thong. I drop the skirt and she steps out of it, lifting her arms, pulling off her shirt, and I unsnap her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

She stands with her naked back to me, and I move her hair, kissing her shoulder. "You're so fucking sexy, baby."

She moans and my dick strains against her tight, little ass. I turn her around and grip her thighs, lifting her into my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I walk us to the shower.

The shower is hot when we step in and I adjust the knobs as my mouth moves to suck on her tits. She grinds against me, and I bite her, knowing tomorrow my mark will be there.

Lifting her up, I grip my dick, lining it up before slamming her down onto me. She cries out, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pound into her, my hands gripping her too tight. Reaching down with one hand, I rub her clit as my dick pumps into her.

I feel my balls tightening, and I kiss her neck, growling, "Come on, Tanya, give it to me."

"Faster," she hisses, her heels digging into my ass.

I slam her against the shower wall, fucking her harder, my finger moving faster, and she cries out, shaking and milking my dick until I'm coming inside her with a low groan.

The water has turned cold by the time we're done and we fall into bed, naked, but on completely opposite sides of the bed.

…

…

…

"Daddy!"

"Daddy, wake up!"

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes, daddy?"

"Dad!"

Max shakes my shoulder, and I roll over, my hand going to my junk to cover it.

"Give me the sheet, Max," I say, my voice gritty from sleep.

"I'm hungry."

The clock on the nightstand says eight, and fuck I'm late.

"Buddy, we're gonna have to eat on the road. I'm late for work, and you're late for daycare."

He crosses his little arms, pissed off. "I hate daycare."

Standing up, I bring the sheet with me. I step into the closet, pulling on briefs and my work jeans and a plain black tee. "Sorry, Max, but you have nowhere else to go while me and your mom work."

He runs out of the room, and I hope like fuck he's going to get dressed. I grab my beat-up hat, putting it on backwards and shoving my feet into my work boots.

"Max," I yell. "You better be getting dressed!"

"I am!" He yells back, slamming drawers, voice full of little kid attitude. I smile, but only because he can't see me.

Slipping my wallet into my back pocket, I make my way down the stairs, grabbing two granola bars for Max.

"Max, let's go!"

"I'm coming," he grumbles, stomping down the stairs.

I toss him a granola bar, and he glares at it. Tanya doesn't keep the good shit in the house so we have to buy it when we're out. "After work I'll buy you a cupcake."

"I want a toaster pastry."

"Whatever you want, buddy."

I lock up the front door and we make our way to my truck parked on the street. The doors beep, and I pull the door open about to step in when I don't see Max next to me. I jerk my head around and find him standing with Bella in her yard. Leo and Harlow are running through the sprinklers, and Bella is laughing at something Max is saying.

Max hasn't been so lonely this past month with Bella and her kids around to keep him entertained almost daily.

Fuck, he's killing me. He's lucky my boss is my cousin Emmett or I'd be fired already.

I slam my door, and jog up to Bella and Max.

"Hi, Edward," Harlow screeches in the only way girls can.

"Hey, girl."

"Daddy, Bella said I could stay with her and not go to daycare. Isn't that cool?"

I look down at Bella and she's cringing, mouthing, "Sorry."

I wink at her to let her know it's alright.

"I really don't mind, Edward. Low loves making Maximoose play with her Barbies," she teases.

I laugh, and Max scowls.

"If you're sure, Bella. He really hates daycare."

"Yes, of course, I'm sure. He's welcome anytime."

"Do you have toaster pastries?" Max asks excitedly. "Daddy gave me a granola bar for breakfast."

"Oh, you poor, sweet child." She hugs Max, squeezing him against her little legs. "I have toaster pastries."

"Yes!" He yells, grinning up at her.

I stand and watch another woman give my son the attention his own mother doesn't, and it's really fucking hard not to get pissed Tanya.

I clear my throat. "I better get going. I'm already late. Max, you better be on your best behavior."

Bella grins when Max says, "Go daddy. I know."

He rips of his little t-shirt and sits on the grass, yanking off his shoes and socks and runs into the wet grass to join Leo and Harlow in the water.

"Don't worry about him, Edward. He's in good hands," she says, wiggling her small fingers.

"Thanks, Bella. I owe you one."

"Shoo," she says, and I go.

…

…

…

 _I'm going to be late. Don't wait up. Kiss Max for me._

Goddamn you, Tanya.

I park in front of my house, too pissed to get out of the fucking truck. She can't do this to Max every single fucking night. She doesn't see his face when I tell him she won't be here for dinner or that she won't be here to tuck him in at night.

Something has to fucking change.

A knock on the window brings me out of my misery, and I turn to see Bella standing outside my door. I roll my window down and she leans on her tip toes so she can see me.

"Why are you sitting out here all alone?"

I shrug and grab my hat, pulling it down low on my head. "Just thinking."

"Well come on. You can think in the house."

I jump down from the truck, and Bella is walking ahead of me, saying the kids want pizza for dinner. She talks to me like she's known me longer than a month, no hesitation, just my friend.

"I was thinking that place on main street with all of the arcade games. I haven't taken the kids there yet. They would love it. If you don't want to go, I can take Max. He's very excited to go."

"That's cool, Bella. I'll go with you. You okay with me running home to shower first?"

She scrunches her nose. "Oh yeah definitely. I thought I smelled something bad."

I yank the bottom of her hair making her laugh.

"Give me 30 minutes."

"Sure," she says walking back to the house where our kids are waiting.

I grab my phone and text Tanya.

 _Taking Max for pizza. Bella invited us. See you later._

 _Great,_ she says.

I shake my head and get ready to take a woman who isn't my wife out for pizza.

…

…

…

"I'll get Leo," I tell Bella as I park her tiny ass car.

"Thanks."

Leo's asleep in his car seat, drooling all over his shirt. Max and Harlow are talking excitedly with Bella on the other side of the car. Leo snuggles into my neck when I pick him up, still sleeping as we walk into the pizza place.

"Oooo, I wonder if there is a Barbie game," Harlow says.

"There's no such thing as Barbie games," Max says. "They have ninja turtles though."

"Oh yes," Harlow cries.

"Wait kids, you can't go to the games alone. Let's order and then we'll go together."

I follow the kids and Bella, letting Bella take charge.

"Oh hey, do you want me to take Bubby?"

I shake my head. "He's fine."

"We'll wake him right now so he doesn't miss out."

"Whatever you want," I say, and she smiles at me over her shoulder.


	4. stay

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
** _stay_

 **Bella**

I set my alarm an hour earlier this morning so I could lay in bed and relax before the kids wake up and Max comes over. I'm officially his full-time paid babysitter. Tanya pays me what she would have paid daycare. I tried to refuse pay but she insisted, and I mean really I could use the money.

I don't have a job yet so the pay is excellent even though I wouldn't mind watching Max for free.

I pull my laptop onto my lap and search fun kid places to do around town today. We usually stay home and run through the sprinklers and eat "all the junk food" like Max says. That kid is so sweet deprived it's sad.

Harlow loves having Max here all day. She's even gotten him to play Barbie's with her and she's played trucks with him.

She still insists she wants a sister to play with. Those words always leave me breathless.

Leo and Harlow's dad died when I was pregnant with Leo almost 3 years ago. He was a cop, but it wasn't his job that killed him. It was an aneurism.

I still remember getting the call from the hospital and feeling the complete devastation of his loss. Harlow didn't understand what was happening, and if not for Rosalie and Billy I would have been completely alone. They were my rock through it all, especially Rosalie.

Harlow was only 3 ½ when he died, and my Leo was still about six months from his due date.

Harlow still asks about him, and even though it will always hurt, I love to tell stories about him. She looks just like him, with her long black hair and darker complexion, the opposite of Leo. Leo looks like me.

I met Jacob when I was a freshman in high school. He transferred to Phoenix his senior year from Alaska. It was hate at first sight for me, but a few words out of his mouth, and he had me.

When I got pregnant with Harlow, I was only 15. My parents kicked me out and disowned me, but Jacob and his dad took me in. Billy went to my mom and dad, and to this day I don't know what he said to my parents but they signed off so that I could marry Jacob. We got married three months after Harlow was born.

Billy died in a car accident about a year ago, and that was the final straw for me so I eventually packed up the kids and took over Rosalie's house.

That day at the pizza place a few weeks ago with Edward, he asked about Harlow and Leo's dad, so I told him pretty much my life story, and I was pretty proud of myself for not bursting into tears. I could see it bothered him that the kids don't have their dad, but I asked him about Tanya and him. That's when I found out she's a workaholic who is hardly ever home. I could tell he didn't want to talk about her so I let it go even though I really wanted to press for more information.

Bringing my focus back to my laptop, I find the bouncy trampoline place Max was talking about but it's only open on weekends, so I keep that in mind for another day.

Maybe I'll take the kids on Saturday.

I guess grocery shopping will be the highlight of our day today.

Dragging myself out of bed, I hop in the shower, being quick since I laid in bed too long. I get dressed and pull my hair up into a messy bun and throw on a tank top and yoga pants.

I just finished pouring my Dr. Pepper when there's a knock on the door. I bring my glass with me and open the door. Edward has Max in his arms, and Max is sleeping.

"Hey, Bella," he whispers, and I point upstairs, leading the way. He follows me to my room, and I pull back the covers so he can lay Max down.

I close the door to my room just leaving it open a crack.

"Why's he so sleepy?" I ask when we get back downstairs. "He's usually a wild one at this hour."

Edward grabs a cupcake out of my snack basket and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. Poor Edward is sweet deprived too.

He chews and swallows before answering me. "Tanya's out of town so he was upset last night and couldn't sleep."

I feel for poor Max. Tanya is rarely home, and I know Max wishes he could spend more time with her. I don't ask Edward much about their situation, not wanting to be the nosey neighbor, but sometimes I feel like choking Tanya.

"My poor little guy," I say, pouring Edward a glass of milk.

"Well, I was going to take them to the bouncy tramp place but it's not open until tomorrow so we will be going grocery shopping today."

Edward takes out his wallet, always trying to give me money for my groceries.

"Put it away," I say. "You aren't buying my groceries."

"Bella, I bet you Max eats more than half of your food especially all those treats you love to buy him."

"You make him eat oatmeal granola bars. That's not right, dude."

He chuckles, and throws a few twenties on the table.

"Edward," I scold.

"Bella," he says. "Let me help you feed my kid."

I stare into his green eyes, eyes exactly like Max's and give in. "Oh alright, but I'm buying you those damn ding dongs you love. I'll hide them here for you."

"Hell yes," he laughs.

"Have a good day at work," I say, grabbing his milk cup and rinsing it in the sink.

"Have fun with the kids," he replies.

"Always," I say leaning against the sink. "Go on, go make the money, money, money."

He shakes his head, grinning as he walks away.

* * *

 **Edward**

 _They're out of ding dongs. Ding dongs are a popular buy. Twinkies or Nutty Bars?_

 _Neither. Get me those powdered donuts and sour fruit snacks._

 _Such a sweet tooth, just like my Maximoose._

 _Later Bella._

"What the fuck are you smiling about? Is Tanya sexting you?" Emmett laughs, kicking up his big ass feet on my desk.

No Tanya is not sexting me. I barely get texts much less sexts from Tanya.

I shouldn't be smiling at Bella's texts or getting off on how much I love that she calls Max "hers." It's fucked up how much time I actually spend with Bella.

I guess I figure it's okay to be friends with her since it's Tanya the one encouraging it, supposedly wanting Max to have friends. I'm not going to lie, it weirds me the fuck out that she doesn't care how close I've become with Bella, in a strictly platonic way. I mean, Bella is fuck hot. She's a total mom and she's got that messy look, but she fucking rocks it.

"It's Max's babysitter."

"You mean your hot little neighbor," Emmett says wiggling his eyebrows.

"How the fuck do you even know what she looks like?"

"When I picked you and Max up a couple of weeks ago she was out in the yard watering the grass. She had on one of those little half shirts and skin tight shorts. She gave me a fucking chubby."

I throw a fucking pen at him.

"What?" He says, putting his hands up.

"Quit checking out my neighbor."

My phone pings with a new message. It's a picture of Max and Harlow riding the grocery store merry go round.

 _Where's Leo?_

 _Eating your donuts._

 _Liar._

Another picture comes in, and it's of Leo covered in white powder, making me chuckle.

 _Tell Bubby to save some for me._

 _Idk, he's pretty hungry. Maybe he'll save you one._

 _Later Bella._

 _Peace Edward._

She's a fucking nut.

"More sexts from Tanya?" Emmett asks, and I flip him off.

* * *

 **Bella**

 _I'm going to be late picking up Max. We're on a deadline with this house. Is that okay? I'm sorry. I owe you._

 _It's all good, Edward. Max is fine. I'm making the kids chicken nuggets and fries for dinner. Cookie dough ice cream for dessert. Yummy in my tummy :P_

 _Save me some._

 _Maybe._

"Max, your dad is going to be a little late. He wants us to save him some ice cream."

"I'll share with Edward," Harlow says. "He's my favorite."

"Bella's my favorite," Max tells her. "She feeds me good food."

I grin at the kids and stick the nuggets and fries in the oven. I set the timer for 20 minutes, grabbing my phone when it rings on the counter. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello."

"Bella, its Tanya."

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Is Edward home? I'm trying to get a hold of him and he's not answering."

"He texted saying he had to work late, so I'm keeping Max a little longer today."

"Is that my mommy?" Max asks, his hand pulling on my shirt. I nod my head at him, and he wiggles his fingers wanting the phone.

"Tanya, Max wants to talk to you."

"Oh, put him on."

I hand the phone to Max and I'm a lot fucking peeved that she didn't sound more excited. Max is adorable.

"Hi mommy. Bella's making chicken nuggets and French fries."

I can't hear Tanya's response, but I'm sure she's not happy. I'll have to talk to Max about keeping our food love a secret.

I walk into the living room to check on Leo and Harlow, and I can hear Max behind me, following as he jabbers on and on to his mom about anything and everything.

"Okay, mommy. I love you."

He hands me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hey Tanya."

"Tell Edward to call me, please. I'll be home in a few days."

"Sure."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye."

I shove my phone in my pocket and head to the kitchen to pull dinner out of the oven.

The kids are giggling and laughing in the living room, and it hurts my heart a little that Tanya misses out on so many of Max's laughs and his sweet little kisses. I can understand her being career driven, but I guess I just feel lucky that I get to stay home with my babies.

I serve the kids their plates and sit with them as they gobble up their food. Leo has ketchup all over his face, and he sticks his tongue out trying to clean his cheek.

"That won't work, bubby," I say, reaching over to clean him up with a napkin.

"Tank you," he grins his little gapped tooth grin I love.

"You're welcome."

After dinner's cleaned up and dessert is digested in their full bellies, I put a movie on in Harlow's room so I can give Leo a bath.

He splashes water all over the place, soaking my shirt and shorts, and he laughs like it's the funniest thing.

Once he's all dry and dressed, I put him to bed and then check on the other two. They are both sound asleep. I snap a picture of them all cuddled up together and send it to Edward.

Twenty minutes later, after I'm relaxing on the couch, I get his reply.

 _Sweet babies. I'm on my way._

 _K._

I'm in the middle of the second episode of _Teen Wolf_ season 6 when I see headlights pull up on the street. I pause the TV and go unlock the door before going back to my spot on the couch.

Edward knocks once, but then just opens the door. He's all dirty and dusty from a long day of working.

"Hey there," I say standing. "The kids saved you some nuggets."

He grins and follows me into the kitchen. I warm him a plate while he washes his hands. He sits at the table with his plate, and I hand him a soda.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best."

"You know it," I laugh.

He eats his gourmet dinner in no time.

"Let Max stay," I say. "He's all cozy."

"Sure, Bella. He can stay."

I smile and walk him to the door.

He kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner and for keeping Max. You're a lifesaver."

"It's no problem. Now go jump in the shower, stinky."

He shakes his head, and I close the door behind him.

It isn't until episode four that I remember he didn't get his ice cream.


	5. you are the sunshine of my life

Not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
** _you are the sunshine of my life_

 **Edward**

"You always act like this when something good is happening in my life."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? That I'm okay with you being gone another two weeks on top of the three days you've been gone already?"

"Mike wants to make me partner. That's huge, Edward."

Fucking Mike is an asshole.

"You need to be home for Max, Tan. You're his fucking mother."

She makes an annoyed sound as she pulls her clothes off, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want partner, Edward. Max is doing fine without me."

"Fuck you, Tanya."

"No, fuck you. Give me these two weeks, that's all I need."

Tanya just got back from her second overnight trip this month. Max starts kindergarten tomorrow, and she promised she would take him to school tomorrow. At least that's one promise she will be good for.

Tanya crawls up the bed, between my legs. "Don't be mad, baby."

She kisses my chest, her slim hands running up my thighs, nails scratching softly, and even pissed off my dick hardens. I grab her hair, yanking her head back, and suck on her neck, biting her too hard.

She moans, and I tighten my hold on her hair, using my other hand to slide her farther up my legs. She moves her hips, her pussy sliding along my cock before I thrust inside of her.

"Two weeks, Tanya. Then you're home."

She smiles, and I kiss her, letting her fuck me.

…

…

…

I'm still awake, Tanya asleep next to me, feet separating us when my phone pings from the nightstand. I roll over and grab it, smiling when I see it's from Bella.

 _What am I going to do all day without my kiddos tomorrow?_

 _You still have bubby._

 _Yes. I love my bubby. He will miss them too. What if Max gets scared at school? I don't want him to be scared. I think I cried for three days when Low started kindergarten last year._

 _He'll be fine. You're a good mom, Bella._

 _Um excuse me, and babysitter,_ she says making me grin.

 _The best babysitter. Max is a lucky to have you._

 _Aww, don't make me cry doofus._

I laugh out loud and type my response.

 _You're a fucking nut. Get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow at school._

 _Goodnight Edward._

 _Later Bella._

…

…

…

"Oh my gosh, is he crying?"

"He's not crying."

"Wait, I think he is. Maybe we should go check on him. At least, peek through the window."

Max is laughing with Harlow. I can see them from here, standing in the hall waiting to go into their classes. Harlow is in first grade, and she acts cool, like she's done this before because she _has_. She takes care of Max. Bella has nothing to worry about with her. Her class is across the hall from Max so they can be together until the bell rings.

Tanya left a few minutes ago, kissing Max on the head, mumbling that she was going to be late for work. I'm too focused on Bella to be pissed off right now.

"Here, take Bubby. I'll go check on them."

I grab Leo, but grab Bella around her shoulder too, leading her away from the school.

"Edward," she snaps. "I just want to check on them."

"Your girl will take care of my boy, babe. Stop worrying."

She ignores me calling her babe, thank fuck. It just slipped, but I didn't mean anything by it.

"This is so sad," she says. "I can't just not see them all day."

"You'll be fine."

She glares at me. "Why aren't you more upset? It's Max's first day of school. You should be laying in a puddle of your own tears!"

I bust up laughing, squeezing Leo in my arms. He laughs too thinking his mommy is so funny.

She leans into me as I walk her to her car. "I make pizza and cupcakes on the first day of school. I mean, I started it when Low started school last year. I want Max there so you and Tanya come over for dinner, okay."

I look down at her, and she's looking over her shoulder longingly at the school, and it makes me smile real fucking hard.

"We'll come, Bella. Now let's go. I'm going to be late for work."

We reach Bella's car and I buckle Leo in for her while she sits up front. I kiss Leo's head, telling him I'll see him later. Bella's sitting in front of the steering wheel and she looks up at me when I stand in front of her door. She has tears in her eyes.

I bend down, trying not to laugh at her. "You'll see them in about 7 hours," I say wiping a tear that falls down her cheek.

"Go away, Edward."

Laughing, I stand up but before I reach my full height, I move in and kiss her forehead. "Go bake our kids cupcakes."

She smiles and nods, and I leave her sitting in her car.

* * *

 **Bella**

Leo and me sit outside on the front step waiting for the bus to drop off Max and Harlow. We're 20 minutes early but I'm so damn anxious to see how their day went.

Leo toddles around the yard, picking at the grass and pushing his big trucks around.

I watch him as he sits on his dump truck, making blubbering noises like the way a truck would.

Today Edward called me babe.

 _You're girl will take care of my boy, babe._

I know he didn't mean anything by it, but it kind of made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Over the months, I've grown attached to Edward and Max, especially Max. Edward has become one of my best friends.

I hear a vehicle down the road, and I stand up excited, but it's only Edward coming down the road.

Dammit.

He parks his truck and jumps down.

"I thought the bus was coming. You had me all excited."

I sit back down, and Leo lifts his head at the sound of Edward's laugh.

"Edwud!" Leo yells, running to him. Edward picks him up and nuzzles his neck. "Play trucks."

Edward sits in the grass, playing trucks with Leo, and it's makes my heart feel all kinds of funny.

"Why are you home so early? Is Tanya getting off early too?"

He gets a dark look on his face, looking up at me from his truck playing. "She's not coming."

My face drops. I don't want Max upset about Tanya not being here.

"Oh," I say, not able to hide my disappointment.

He squeezes my bare foot. "Emmett let me off early so I could be here to get him off the bus."

I smile and kind of nuzzle my foot into his hand. "Max will be so happy. I made the cupcakes. Half are white because those are Low and Leo's favorites. The other half are chocolate because you and Max love chocolate."

He squeezes my foot again.

I hear the bus for sure this time, and I jump up, kicking Edward in the arm, only half caring when he says, "fuck."

I run to the edge of the yard, watching as the bus pulls up. It stops right in front of me, and I give the bus driver a little wave. Max and Harlow come down the stairs and they both race toward me, yelling "mommy," and "Bella!" before crashing into my legs.

I get tight squeezes on my legs, and I hug them back, telling them how much I missed them.

"I missed you too, mommy."

"I missed you more," Max says.

"She's my mommy so I missed her more," Harlow says.

"She's my Bella so I missed her more."

"Hey, what about me," Edward says coming up behind me, Leo on his shoulders.

"Daddy," Max yells happily, hugging his long legs.

"Edward, you're here," Harlow says.

"I'm here," he says proudly, making me giggle like a complete idiot.

I reach up and wiggle my hands toward Leo hinting that I want him in my arms but Edward shakes his head no, saying, "I want him."

Well, okay.

"Come inside, kids. I have pizza and homemade cupcakes!"

"Yay," they both say, and Leo says "yay" echoing them.

Edward plays with Leo's feet making him giggle all cute, and my heart does that fucking pitter patter shit.

"The kids are waiting, Bella," Edward nudges me with his body, pushing me toward the house.

I get the kids all the pizza and cupcakes they want and me and Edward listen to both Harlow and Max ramble on and on about their days, both talking over the other so much we hardly understand a word they say, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Max doesn't once ask for Tanya.


	6. i'll be there

Twilight is not mine. FYI, if another woman laid in my bed, I'd probably beat her ass.

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
** _i'll be there_

 **Bella**

 _We're going out tonight when I get home. My mom is going to watch Low and Leo._

I get Rosalie's text when I'm standing in the middle of the street, monitoring Low and Max as they ride their bikes. Leo is upstairs taking a nap. Dinner is already done, and Edward should be home any minute to pick up Max.

 _Fine, but I'm not clubbing._

 _Bella, you're 22 years old, you can club. But it's Forks and there are no fucking clubs. Lol._

 _Okay cool._

Low and Max ride their bikes into the yard and hop off, racing inside and leave me standing in the street.

Grabbing their bike handles, I drag them into the garage and walk into the house through the side door.

I walk into the kitchen just in time to see Max shove a cookie in his mouth.

"Maximoose, you're going to ruin your dinner."

He swallows his cookie and grins. "I was just too hungry. I'll still eat my dinner."

Ruffling his hair, I tell him to go get Harlow and he races out of the kitchen. I'm wrapping fajitas and spooning rice on their plates when my phone dings. Grabbing it off the counter, I smile.

 _I'm going to be a little late,_ Edward texts.

 _That's fine._

 _What's for dinner?_

 _Chicken fajitas and rice. I'm going out tonight._

Edward doesn't reply right away. It's not until Leo wakes up from his nap and the kids are done with dinner, that he finally does.

 _Where are you going? Who with?_

 _Rosalie will be in town and she wants to take me out. Idk where._

 _Want me to watch the kids?_

Be still my fucking heart.

 _Rosalie's mom is going to come over, but thanks. She says there are no clubs in Forks, but I don't club anyway. Are there bars?_

 _Yes._

 _What do I wear to a bar? I haven't drank since I was 14._

 _Wear whatever you want, Bella. You always look good._

 _Okay, see you soon._

 _Later Bella._

A few hours later I hear the kids excitedly talking to Edward downstairs, and I am a nervous fucking wreck waiting for Rosalie to pick me up.

I've never gone out to bars drinking, and I definitely haven't gone out since Jacob died. I was too young for all of that, and plus I was too busy finishing high school and taking care of my babies.

"Mommy's upstairs. She looks soooo pretty."

I hear Edward chuckle, before Max says, "She's wearing these cool boots."

"Where's Bubby?" He asks, and my heart sighs happily. I love how much he loves Leo, and I especially love that he calls him by the nickname I gave him.

"He's sleeping," Harlow says.

"Daddy, why can't Harlow stay the night with us?"

"Yeah, why can't I? I really really want to."

"If your mommy says you can, you can, baby," Edward says, and there goes that sigh in my heart again.

"Yes!" Harlow yells, and then I hear her little feet pounding up the stairs. "Mommy, Edward says I can have a sleepover with Max. Can I? Please, can I?"

I spray my hair one last time, shutting the bathroom light off as I leave the bathroom.

"If Edward doesn't care, then I don't care."

"Yes!" She yells again. "I love you!"

She pounds back down the stairs, and I follow her. Edward is in the kitchen eating, standing up at the counter. He smiles at me with his mouth full, and I scrunch my nose, fake disgusted.

I can hear Max and Harlow in the other room, excitedly talking about their sleepover.

"How do I look?" I ask Edward, standing in front of him in my tight black jeans, a flowy spaghetti strap shirt, and my black doc marten boots.

He looks me up and down kind of slowly, and I can feel my face flush, but I ignore the feeling because Edward is my friend, and he's married. He's not supposed to look at me like that. I'm not supposed to like it.

"You look good, Bella."

He always says my name when he's talking to me, even if we are the only two in the room, and I like it.

"Thanks. So you're okay with keeping Low tonight?"

He nods his head, taking another bite of his food. "Tanya's gone for two weeks, Bella. I have nothing going on."

I still can't believe she left and will be gone for two whole weeks. I mean, yeah, she's not always home, but never stays more than two or three nights away at one time.

"I want to take Bubby, too."

"He's already asleep, and Mrs. Hale is coming over."

"Call her. Tell her she doesn't need to. I'll carry him over to my house."

 _My heart, stop sighing happily!_

"Okay, if you insist," I say, grabbing my phone.

"I insist," he says, and I lift my head and smile at him

* * *

 **Edward**

Bella unlocks my door with the keys she had to reach into my pocket for, giggling nervously. Leo is snuggled asleep in my arms, and Harlow and Max are in front of me, waiting to go inside. Bella has a bag full of snacks for the kids, mumbling how you don't eat carrot sticks and celery at a sleepover.

The kids and Bella go into the kitchen, and I carry Leo upstairs, laying him in the middle of my bed. I kiss his brown curls before leaving him to go back to Bella.

"Okay, kiddos. Harlow, you be good for Edward. Max, you be good for your daddy. I know you guys like to get crazy especially after dessert, but try to be calm. Edward had a long day at work. Okay?"

I stop in the hall, listening as Bella lectures Harlow and my kid, my heart fucking swelling. How can she be so good to me and not be my wife?

"We will mommy," Harlow says.

I walk into the kitchen, and Bella looks up at me. "Is he good?"

I nod, saying, "He stayed asleep. I put him in my bed so he can sleep with me."

Her smile softens, and it looks so fucking good on her. I grab a cupcake from her bag, ripping open the package and shoving it in my mouth.

"I better get going even though I don't even really want to go anymore. You guys will probably have more fun than me."

I chuckle, and insist she go and have fun.

"Oh alright," she says unhappily. She kisses Harlow and Max. "I love you."

They both say it back before running into the living room, leaving me alone with Bella.

"Go, Bella," I say when she stares longingly into the living room.

She narrows her eyes at me, and it's fucking adorable. "I'm going," she says, punching me lightly in the stomach as she walks by.

I yank the bottom of her hair, and she smiles over her shoulder.

Then she's gone.

…

…

…

I wake up to my phone ringing on the nightstand. Leo is snuggled up to me under the blankets. The clock says six in the morning, and I grab my phone, answering still half asleep.

"Edward," Bella says, exasperated. "This is the fourth time I've called you. I'm standing outside, and the door is locked. Why don't I have a key? I should have a key. You never know when Max might need something when he is at my house."

"I'll make you a key," I say, grinning.

"Cool. Now come let me in. It's fucking nippy out here!"

Laughing, I hang up the phone and carefully slide away from Leo. I climb down the stairs, and pull the door open to see Bella standing on the stoop in her fucking sleep shorts and tee.

"Why didn't you put on a sweater? And where the fuck are your shoes?"

She looks down at her feet and then back at me. "I only walked ten feet to get here."

She pushes inside the house, her arm brushing against my bare stomach, and my abs tighten in response.

I realize I should have put more clothes on before coming downstairs, but too fucking late now.

"How was your night?"

She shrugs. "It was okay. I think I drank like two sips of my…well I don't really know what it was. Rosalie ordered it. I mostly watched her dance with some Royce guy she sees when she's home. You should have came so I wasn't so bored. What's for breakfast?" She says, looking through my fridge and cabinets.

She won't find anything she likes in there.

"Whatever you're cooking."

I lean against the counter and watch as she bites her lips, contemplating. "I'm going to have to go home and bring something."

"I'll go. What do you want?"

She hands me her key. "Get toaster pastries for Max. Harlow loves Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal, and bring the gogurts in the freezer for Bubby. Oh, and I bought you chocolate chip waffles. They're in the freezer. You don't happen to have syrup do you? Just bring mine, it's in the pantry."

"Is that all?" I ask, sarcastically. "What will you have?"

"I'm stealing your waffles. Now shoo, go! I'll go check on Bubby."

I follow her up the stairs and into my room watching as she tiptoes to the side of my bed and lays down next to Leo, careful not to wake him up.

I really should not like the way she looks in my bed. The bed I share with Tanya.

"What are you doing," she whispers.

"I need clothes," I whisper back gesturing to my half naked body. "You said it was fucking nippy out there."

She giggles. "Yes, it is. Now make it snappy, I'm hungry."

I shake my head, get dressed and go get Bella her breakfast.


	7. heart of gold

Twilight is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
** _heart of gold_

 **Bella**

 _I want to take bubby and Low fishing tomorrow._

That's what Edward said yesterday after chocolate chip waffles. He wants to take my kids on a boat in the middle of the water and let them fish.

I said yes, but only if I could come, too.

 _Of course, Bella. We wouldn't leave you,_ he had said.

Pushing snooze on my alarm, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how we're going to keep the kids on the boat and not in the water.

I hope he has life jackets.

I'm sure he does.

I take my time getting ready since Edward went into work for half a day. Max stayed with us last night so he wouldn't have to wake him up early on a Saturday.

I'm not sure what one wears to fish, but I throw on a pair of purposely holey jeans and my old senior shirt. I have to dig through my closet for my oldest pair of converse.

I leave my hair down to let it dry on its own and head downstairs to make breakfast and pack lunches for the boat.

The kids get homemade waffles and scrambled eggs, and I warm up the last piece of left-over pizza from the other night. Might as well not have the kids fighting over it.

"Bella, I'm hungry," Max says, and I throw a napkin over my pizza, hiding it from his hungry eyes.

"Morning, Maximoose. I'm making waffles."

He walks up to me and leans against my leg, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I rub his cute blonde head, and he says, "Can I have my waffle now?"

"It's just about done. Go sit at the table, and I'll bring it to you. Do you want eggs?"

He shakes his head, but another sleepy voice says, "I do."

"Hey, baby. You guys are up early."

Harlow squeezes into the same chair Max is in, and it's the cutest damned thing, I just have to snap a picture.

I send it to Edward.

I turn back to the waffle iron and sneak a bite of my secret pizza before scrambling Harlow's eggs. Once it's done, I bring their plates to the table, and they eat together sitting on the same chair.

While they eat, I pack lunches, making Edward two sandwiches since he probably didn't eat breakfast. I throw in a variety of different sweets to choose from, plus some chips and drinks, even some cut up fruit cocktail concoction. I put it in my picnic basket and set it by the door.

"Mama," Leo says when I turn around. He's shuffling down the stairs on his butt so I grab him and feed him at the table with the other two. Afterwards, they lay around the living room watching cartoons.

I pick up the kitchen and finish my own breakfast, then lay on the floor with Leo waiting for Edward to come get us.

I must doze off, Leo laying across my body because the next thing I know, Harlow and Max are jumping around all excitedly.

"Edwud," Leo says, rolling off me.

"Hey bubby," Edward says, lifting him into his arms and kissing his cheek.

I stand up, barely noticing Edward's tight ripped up muscle tee.

"Damn, Edward. Suns out, guns out," I laugh, squeezing his tattooed bicep.

He rolls his eyes and sets Leo down. He holds up a hat, showing me the atrocious thing before shoving it on my head. "You got me a fishing hat…with all those hooks and stuff on it?"

He grins, and lifts his chin in a nod.

I can't help it, I grin back at him, even if it is the ugliest thing I've ever seen.

"We need to move Low and Bubby's seats to your truck."

"I already did it. I took your basket too. What did you pack? Everything in the fridge?"

"Haha. We like to eat, including you."

"Daddy, can we go? I want to catch fishes?"

"Yeah, buddy, let's go."

Edward grabs Leo, hogging my baby like always.

* * *

 **Edward**

"Oh my gosh, this is your boat? I was picturing like a kayak."

"We wouldn't fit in a kayak, babe."

Bella tightened all life jackets before the kids could get out of the truck and drenched them in sunscreen, even though there are more clouds than sun.

 _It's better to be safe than sorry, Edward._

"Here," I say, handing her her own life jacket.

She scrunches her nose. "This is for me? Why don't you have one?"

"That _is_ mine. I don't have an extra."

She wraps it around her, and I buckle her in. She looks real cute with her fishing hat and bulky orange life jacket.

"Come here, bubby," I say, grabbing him from where he sits on Bella's feet. Where Bella _made_ him sit so he didn't run off and trip and fall in the water.

"Fish," he screams, grabbing my face.

"You gonna catch all the fish?"

He nods, eyes wide, pointing to the water.

Bella pulls Harlow and Max from the truck, grabbing their hands. "I can't get the basket, Edward."

"Edward, will you help me catch a fish?" Harlow asks, grabbing onto my shorts.

"Sure, baby."

"Help me, too," Max says.

"Me first," Harlow argues.

"Why?"

"Because I asked first."

Max stares at her for a second, and then shrugs. "Fine."

Harlow smiles at me, and I wink at her.

"Let's go, people. I'm starting to sweat under this thing." Bella nods her head at me, wide-eyed.

Once we get to the boat, Bella steps in first, and I hand her each kid, but she freaks out when the boat wobbles. She makes the kids sit on the floor instead of the benches.

"I don't want you guys falling overboard."

"Mommy, we can't even see the water from down here."

"When Edward gets to the fishing hole or where the fish are, you can sit up here, okay?"

She holds Leo in her arms, with that stupid hat on her head, and I can't stop smiling.

…

…

…

All three kids caught a fish, jumping up and down excitedly, shaking the whole damn boat, until Bella almost lost it. Then she took about a million pictures, making me pose and smile in all of them. Now, they are asleep in the backseat, and Bella's snoring, her head resting against the window.

She's snoring real loud, and it's adorable that such a loud sound can come out of such a tiny body.

Bella is something else, that's for sure.

She's kept me sane these past few months. If not for her, Max wouldn't feel so loved. I love the hell out of him, but he needs a love like a mom's love.

It's pretty fucking sad that it's not his mom showing him that love.

Tanya didn't want kids. We argued about it for months, and then she gave in, agreeing to have one and see how it goes.

She did okay the first couple of years, then her job started to become more important to her, until it became the only important thing to her.

I won't regret pushing her for a kid, because I don't regret Max at all.

I park on the street in front of Bella's house, and get all three kids in the house and into their beds without waking Bella up.

I slide into the truck and squeeze her leg, whispering her name. She snorts, making me laugh, before she opens her eyes.

"We're home?" She asks, her voice all raspy from sleep.

"Yeah, babe. The kids are in bed."

She pats my cheek all lovingly, smiling sleepily and unbuckles her seat belt.

We walk to the house, close enough for our arms to brush. I don't do it on purpose, but it feels good.

"Let's watch a movie," she says, closing the front door and kicking her shoes off.

"Whatever you want, Bella."


	8. here, there, and everywhere

Not mine.

I can't stop posting...

* * *

 **Chapter Seven  
** _here, there, and everywhere_

 **Edward**

"Did you tell Bella to meet us at the pizza place? Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes."

"Edward, it's our son's birthday party and you're going dressed like you would any other day."

I grab my hat, the one she hates so much, and shove it on my head. "We're eating pizza, Tan, not fucking calamari."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Edward. Is Bella meeting us there?"

"Yeah, babe, she'll be there."

Bella was the one whispering to Max that he should pick the pizza place for his birthday when she found out Tanya wanted to take him somewhere fancy.

 _He's fucking six years old,_ she had complained. _Bubby will tear that place apart._

I walk out of our bedroom, leaving Tanya to dress in one of her fancy work suits. She doesn't understand how to just relax.

Max is in his bedroom, slipping on his shoes when I walk in. His hair is sticking up everywhere since he didn't comb it after his shower. It's okay, he can wear his hat, too.

"You ready to go, buddy?" I ask, standing in his doorway.

"Yes," he says excitedly. "I want to see Low. And Bella. And Leo. I wonder what they got me for my birthday."

When Max woke up this morning, he tore off the wrapping paper on his new electric scooter and rode it all around the house and wouldn't stop even when Tanya complained about the wood floors getting scratched.

"Mommy, I love it. Thank you!" he had screamed.

"You can't expect a gift," I tell him, even though I know Bella will go all out on him.

"Bella wouldn't forget me," he says. "I'm her favorite."

I laugh as we walk down the stairs. Tanya is waiting by the front door, her head bent, eyes glued to her phone. She looks up when we reach the bottom of the stairs and says, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Bella**

 _Meet us at the pizza arcade on Main Street. The party starts at 2._

Rosalie hates the pizza arcade, but she's coming. She leaves back to Paris tomorrow night, and Max invited her to his birthday party. She tried to refuse but one look at my face and she nodded her head thanking Max.

 _I'll be there._

Tanya asked me to pick up Max's cake at the bakery in town. Sometimes I think she thinks I'm her personal assistant with the shit she asks me to do, but this is for Max so I do it happily.

"Mommy, did you remember Max's present?"

"Yes, I did. Do you think he'll like it?"

Max's present is wrapped in the trunk, a handheld Nintendo console thing. He saw a commercial one day and instantly wanted it.

"Yes, he will love it."

I approved it with Tanya first, not wanting to piss her off incase video games weren't allowed. She agreed, but says he will have a limit on how much he can play it. That's fine with me. I'm all for the kids playing outside.

"Hold Bubby's other hand," I tell her, balancing the cake in one of my own hands. I beep the locks on my car miraculously with my cake hand.

I set the cake on the passenger seat and get the kids all buckled in so we can drive half a mile down the road to the pizza place. Tanya paid to have the establishment decorate so it's already done when we walk in.

"Look, mommy. There's Emmett."

Emmett waves from his seat, surrounded by balloons and streamers, and Harlow runs over to him talking excitedly and waving Max's gift in her hands. Leo follows her albeit a lot more slowly.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?"

"It's going," I say, setting the cake down on the table. "You're the only one here?"

"Yep. Just talked to Edward. They're almost here."

I nod, pulling the cake from the box, completely disappointed when it's a generic cake with "Happy Birthday Max" written on it. I thought it would be one of those character one's kids love.

Emmett keeps the kids occupied as I straighten things up and before long some of Max's little friends from school show up, and finally Max, Tanya and Edward walk in. Max spots me and lets go of Edward's hand, running toward me.

I squat down right before he throws his arms around me. "Bella!" He yells.

"Happy Birthday my Maximoose!" I kiss his cheek. "How old are you again? 15?"

He giggles, pulling away. "No, silly. I'm 6."

"Max!" Harlow pushes between us and stands in front of Max. "Happy Birthday. Ooo, I like your hat."

"I like your shirt."

It's Max's ninja turtle shirt he left at our house.

"Let's go play. Mommy can we go play."

"Sure, but I'm coming with you."

Harlow grabs Max's hand, but Emmett stands up with Leo, saying he will go watch them. He follows after them, making Leo scream laugh from his tickles.

"Hey Edward," I say, hugging his waist as I move toward Tanya. She's on her phone, but I wrap an arm around her anyway. "Hello, Tanya."

She pats my shoulder. "Bella, hi. How are you?"

Conversation is always stiff with her, but that's just her personality so I don't let it offend me.

"I'm good, excited for Max today," I gush. "I picked up his cake for you, did you see?"

She glances over at the table, and smiles her thank you.

Leaving her to her phone business, I sit across from Edward at one of the tables reserved for Max's party. His tattooed arms are resting on the table, and his eyes are focused on the play area.

Eventually he looks at me and grins, squeezing my hand. "Thanks for the cake, Bella," he says.

"Anything for Max," I say and smile back.

* * *

 **Edward**

Leo is sitting on my lap as we ride the fake motorcycle, crashing into walls and parked cars. He screams and giggles, yelling faster, faster. Max and Harlow are on their own motorcycles, arguing about whose is better and faster. As much as they argue and fight, they are usually attached at the hip.

The party is pretty much over now. All of Max's friends and their parents left a while ago and Max dragged me over to the motorcycles, leaving Tanya with Bella, Emmett and Rosalie.

Tanya eventually put her phone away and tried to enjoy the party, but I could tell she had other things on her mind. Bella acted like herself, a crazy nut making this "the best party he's ever had." Max fucking adores her, and honestly so do I. She's become one of my best friends. How could she not?

"I beat you," Harlow yells.

"No you didn't!"

"Uh huh, I did."

A hand flutters across my neck, and I turn my head over my shoulder. Tanya is standing there, staring at the screen.

"What's up, babe?"

"I have to run into the office for a bit. Mike called."

I can't fucking believe this shit.

"Bella says she will give you and Max a ride home."

"You can't go, Tanya. Don't fucking leave him on his birthday."

"Edward, this is my job. I can't just _not_ go. You know that."

Standing from the bike, I move Leo higher in my arms. "This is bullshit," I whisper, covering his ears, and she narrows her eyes, like fucking ice.

She looks over at Max, contemplating I don't know what the fuck what.

"I'll stay, Edward."

…

…

…

"This was the best day ever, daddy," Max says as I tuck him into bed. "Bella is going to help me ride my scooter outside tomorrow."

Of course she is. I think she was more excited about it than he was, excited that she was under the weight limit. She says she's going to have to get one for Harlow so they can ride together.

"Get some rest," I tell him. "Love you, buddy."

"Love you too, daddy."

I shut the light off, and go back downstairs, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Tanya kissed Max on the head when we got home, saying she had to make a call. I sit on the couch and flip through the channels, not finding shit to watch. Thirty minutes later, I'm watching _Ink Master_ , when my phone pings with a message.

I grab it from the table, and smile when I see Bella's name on the screen.

 _I was going to order Harlow a scooter, but then I thought that would make Max's less special. I told her she can ask Max for turns._

 _Max will share, Bella._

 _Awesomesauce!_

I laugh out loud, shaking my head.

 _Thanks for everything today. You're the best._

 _No problem, Edward. You know that. We love Maximoose. Can you believe I get two whole weeks with my kiddos? I have such big plans._

The kids are off school for two weeks during fall break, and Bella has planned out the entire two weeks.

 _I know, Max is game for it all._

 _Of course. He knows I'm cool as shit._

 _Get to sleep,_ I say, even though I could talk to her all night.

 _Fine!_

 _Later Bella._

 _Goodnight bossy pants._


	9. when I close my eyes

I wonder if I have to clarify that this is **"not mine"** every single chapter?

* * *

 **Chapter Eight  
** _when i close my eyes_

 **Bella**

The kids went back to school today, and I am devastated. They were excited to get back on the bus. They missed their teachers and their friends, so I sucked back the tears and kept my eyes dry.

Tanya made partner at her firm, and she's been working this huge case. I don't know if it's just me, but Max sees her less now than before. I mentioned it to Edward, but he got so pissed, I had to shove a cupcake in his mouth to calm him down, but then he started choking, and I freaked out. He laughed so hard as I tried to give him the Heimlich.

Me and Leo are on our way to lunch at the diner, and I decide to invite Edward.

 _Sure. Emmett wants to come._

 _Cool. Bubby is starving. See you there._

The diner is empty when me and Leo walk in, well except for Waylen, who sits on his usual stool. Cora waves at me as I choose a booth closest to the door. I sit Leo beside me instead of getting a high chair.

Cora brings a menu and our drinks before Emmett and Edward show up.

"Edwud!" Leo stands on the seat, shaking his arms so Edward will pick him up.

"Hey, bubby." He says, kissing his head.

I kind of swoon, and then mentally slap myself for swooning over a married man.

Emmett sits across from me, and Edward pushes me over, letting Leo sit on his lap.

We order our burgers and fries, and Leo gets macaroni with his French fries.

"So, I was thinking. You should build me a house."

Edward looks at me funny, and I give him a look like _what?_

"You have a house," he says.

I shove a fry in my mouth and chew it. "No, I don't. That's Rosalie's house. The kids are trashing it."

"I can't build you a house," he says, stealing some of Leo's fries and sipping my soda. I grab it out of his hands because soda is one thing I don't like to share.

"What? Your job is to build houses!" I look at Emmett to see he's watching us, eyes narrowed. "Emmett, you guys build houses, right?"

"Yeah, Bella. We also build business buildings and all that. Where are you going to build this house?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm sure I can find somewhere." I say, hopeful.

"Find somewhere, and then we'll talk," says Emmett, but he's looking at Edward not me.

"Okay, cool!"

Edward pays the bill despite my protests, and then carries Leo to my car. Emmett waits at Edward's truck.

He buckles Leo in like he always does, making him scream and giggle. "Later bubby."

After closing the door, he stands in front of me, his tattooed arm resting on the top of my car. "You can't move," he says. "Max will miss you."

"Later Bella," he says, pulling on the ends of my hair and walking backward to his truck.

* * *

 **Edward**

I'm just about to leave work when Emmett calls my name. I stop by his office and he gestures for me to sit down.

"I gotta go pick up Max."

"What the fuck is going on with you and Bella?"

"Nothing's going on," I say, and I mean it. Nothing _is_ going on. She's getting way under my fucking skin, and she's all I can think about, finding excuse to be where she is. She's so fucking great with Max, Harlow and Leo, it drives me fucking crazy good.

"It didn't look that way today. You might need to distance yourself from her if you're catching feelings."

"I'm not catching fucking feelings," I lie. "She's my neighbor and my kid's babysitter. That's it."

"Whatever you say, man."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Nothing," he says, holding his hands up. "Just watching you two today at the diner, with Leo in your lap, you guys look like a fucking couple. You're married, man."

"You think?" I say, sarcastic as shit. Like I could fucking forget I have a wife.

He shrugs. "I thought I'd remind you."

"Thanks for the reminder. I'm out of here."

"I'm just lookin out of for you, bro," he yells at my back.

When I get to my truck, I just sit there, frustrated and confused and so fucking angry.

…

…

…

When I pull up to my house, Tanya's car is parked in the open garage, and it surprises me. She's not supposed to be home until Sunday.

I pull out my phone and text Bella.

 _I'll be over for Max in a minute._

 _Cool. He's eating dinner._

I walk into the house and Tanya is sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. Her hair is down and her jacket is unbuttoned showing the swell of her breasts.

"What are you doing home so early?" I ask. "Why didn't you go pick up Max?"

She takes sip of her wine. "I thought I could spend some time with you first."

"We can't just leave Max with Bella and fuck around."

"She won't care, Edward. She loves Max."

 _You should be the one loving Max._

She stands up, her slim hands finding my waist. "I need to feel you."

My dick swells against the zipper of my jeans, and I yank her closer, gripping her arms, slamming my mouth down onto hers. She moans, and I am desperate. Desperate to feel her around me, desperate to get Bella out of my head, so I can prove to myself that I still love my wife.

I strip her out of her clothes and lay her across the counter top. I leave my clothes on, but push my jeans down my thighs. Reaching up, I run my finger through the folds of her wet pussy, and she cries out, begging me to fuck her.

Jerking her forward, I slam inside of her, watching as her tits bounce. I fuck her hard and unforgiving, my fingers gripping her too tight, but when I close my eyes I see Bella.

Her long, dark hair.

Gorgeous brown eyes.

The way she scrunches her nose when she teases me.

Her giggling with Max and Low.

The way she loves and nuzzles Leo.

I shake my head, fucking Tanya faster, harder, sweat dripping down my forehead. I fuck my wife, not Bella.

 _Tanya_.

Not Bella, who cooks me dinner almost every night, who hides sweets in her house for me and Max because Tanya won't buy them, who wants me to build her a house, who invites me to lunch at the diner just because.

I don't fuck Bella, the girl next door who crashed into my life, stealing a place in my heart.

I fuck my wife.

 _Tanya._

I squeeze my eyes tighter, slowing my thrusts as I imagine Bella laid out beneath me, her tiny little body yielding to me, her hands running up my arms, loving and caring, her sweet voice whispering "fuck me harder, Edward."

I gasp, grinding my dick inside her, watching as she throws her head back, her mouth parted as she comes around my cock. Groaning, I jerk inside her, coming harder than I ever have in my life.

"Edward," Tanya says, her hand running through my sweat damp hair. She's not Bella, and I fucking feel sick that for one second I thought she was.

I pull out of her, avoiding her eyes as I tuck my dick away and zip my pants.

"Get dressed. I'll go get Max."

"I'm going to take a bath," she says, grabbing her clothes. "Maybe grab a quick nap."

Shaking my head, I leave the house to go get my son at Bella's, who takes care of him like he's hers, who would never take a nap instead of spending time with him.

I don't know what's worse. Fucking my wife thinking of Bella, or _still_ fucking my wife when it's Bella I really want.

I don't _want_ to want to betray Tanya, but I can't stop being around Bella. Max loves her, and she's my best friend. She takes care of us like it's her life's mission, and I'm not giving that up for anybody.


	10. close to you

I'll say it, and I'll say it again...Not mine. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine  
** _close to you  
_

 **Edward**

 _I'm not going to make it home for Thanksgiving,_ Tanya had said over the phone this morning.

We fought, and she hung up on me.

I didn't call her back.

Now, I'm standing in Bella's kitchen watching tears fall down her eyes as she stares at the burnt turkey on the stove.

"Do we have to eat that?" Harlow whispers, yanking on my hand.

"It's burned," Max says, standing on the other side of Harlow.

"Really burned," Harlow says.

I hold back my laugh, and let go of Harlow's hand, moving toward Bella at the stove. I place my hand on her back and rub soothing circles as she hiccups.

"It's okay, babe. We can buy another turkey!"

She jerks her head up, appalled. "It's Thanksgiving! All the stores are closed. I can't buy another turkey. Thanksgiving is ruined! Rosalie can't make it so her parents aren't coming." She leans sideways into me, whispering, "Tanya can't make it," and then in her normal voice, "Just call Emmett and cancel, okay."

"Edwud!" Leo yells from the living room. "Play trucks!"

I keep rubbing Bella's back. "Have you never made a turkey before?"

She sniffles, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. She hesitates, like she doesn't want to answer. "I burn it every year!"

I bust up laughing, and she glares at me, elbowing me in the stomach.

"Edwud!"

"We'll order something," I tell her. "Some restaurants stay open on holidays."

"Probably only the gross places," she mumbles.

"EDWUD!"

"Go play with Bubby. I'll figure something out."

I kiss her hair, leaving my mouth pressed against her longer than what is appropriate before backing away.

"Daddy," Max whispers. "I'm starving!"

"I can hear you, Maximoose. Come here, you can have pie!"

His eyes light up, and then him and Harlow run to the table waiting for Bella to give them pie.

I go play trucks with Leo.

…

…

…

It's the day after Thanksgiving, and Tanya is home. I'm outside with Max and Harlow watching them ride their bikes.

Bella ran to the store, taking Leo with her. Tanya's inside, not speaking to me. I don't give a fuck. I'm tired of her shit.

Way past fucking tired.

Yesterday, after Bella stopped crying, we ordered pizza delivery and ate that with Bella's mashed potatoes and green bean casserole. It wasn't a normal Thanksgiving, but it was fucking perfect.

"Mommy, look!" Max yells, looking over my head. I look behind me, and Tanya is standing at the door in her robe in the middle of the day.

"Good job," Tanya calls after him as he races down the sidewalk.

Tanya comes up behind me, bending down to wrap her arms around my neck as I sit on the steps. She kisses the side of my neck, and I keep my eyes on the kids ignoring her.

"You smell good, baby," She says, her tongue darting out to lick at my neck.

I pull away from her, not wanting her lips on me, her arms around me.

"You're still mad?" She asks when I stand up.

I keep my back to her.

If I wasn't watching the kids, I'd get in my truck and be the one who fucking leaves for a change. Bella probably wouldn't even care if I took Harlow. I'd come back to _her_ of course.

"I have a job, Edward. A respectable one. I do what I have to do to keep my clients happy!"

"What about keeping your family happy?" I say, narrowing my eyes at her over my shoulder.

She shrugs like she doesn't give one fuck about her family. "Max doesn't look miserable to me. He loves being with Bella while I'm gone."

 _So do I._

I stand, turning halfway towards her, but where I can still see the kids."What about me? You want Bella to keep me happy, too?"

 _Because she does, she really fucking does._

She scoffs, like what I'm insinuating is ridiculous. "Don't be stupid. She's too young for you."

I laugh, but not one fucking thing is funny. Bella's not too young for me. She's fucking perfect, and she loves my kid more than too much, if that's possible. She loves him enough that he rarely asks where his mom is anymore. It's not _where is mommy_ or _when is mommy coming home_ anymore. Now he wakes up each morning and goes to bed every night anxious to see Bella again, anxious to spend time with Harlow even if it is playing with boy barbies.

"Get a fucking clue, Tanya."

She crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for me to elaborate, but I fucking don't. I don't owe her shit.

"I came out here to tell you that Mike called. I have to leave tonight. I'll be gone for a few days."

I roll my eyes.

I'm fucking done.

"Go Tanya, run to Mike, go fucking work or whatever it is you do. I'm done."

She has the nerve to look hurt. She slams the front door, and I stay outside with my kids.

When Bella gets home, everything is better, and I help her carry her bags and Leo inside while she makes sure Max and Harlow follow us.

"Here," she says. "I bought you a candy."

She moves around the kitchen, putting shit away, her eyes moving to me every once in a while. I eat the chocolate she bought me, feeding Leo pieces as he sits on my lap before he gets tired of sharing and steals it all for himself.

"Why are you mad?" She finally asks.

"I'm not mad, Bella."

She narrows her eyes, but lets it go.

"I was thinking tacos for dinner. Are you staying?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm staying."

After dinner, and of course dessert, me and Max go home. Tanya's already gone. Max doesn't ask for her, and I can't find it in me to give a shit anymore.

* * *

 **Bella**

 _What are you doing?_

 _Putting Bubby to sleep._

 _Come watch movies with me and Max._

 _Bubby's going to fall asleep any second._

 _Bring him to me. He can sleep in my arms._

I grin at my phone, and Leo sits up squeezing my lips together as he giggles.

 _Fine, if you insist._

 _I do. Bring snacks. And Low._

 _You only want me for my snacks._

I wish I could take that message back. It sounds too flirty, and I can't flirt with Edward.

 _Tanya's going to kill me for sneaking Maximoose snacks all the time,_ I say when he doesn't text back right away.

 _Who cares, Bella. Come now._

I turn the TV off, and Harlow protests in outrage. "We're going to watch a movie with Edward and Max."

Her eyes light up, and she jumps up. "What movie?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

She shrugs and runs upstairs to get her shoes on. I drag Leo to the kitchen and stuff a grocery bag with snacks; cupcakes, twizzlers, jerky, popcorn, and sour fruit snacks. I'm going to give the Masen's cavities.

"I'm ready," Harlow says, carrying her blanket and pillow.

"I'm sure Edward has a pillow and blanket for you."

"I like these ones."

Leo rests his head on my shoulder, snuggling in my arms. He's a few months away from turning three, but I hope he never stops loving me.

Harlow opens the door and lets out a little scream. "Sorry, baby," Edward says, rubbing her hair as he walks by.

"What are you doing? We're coming over."

"Edwud," Leo says sleepily reaching for Edward, the little betrayer.

"You were taking too long, so I came to get you. Max is waiting so hurry, babe."

"It's been like five minutes. I had to get all the snacks," I say, holding up the bag of goodies. He takes it from my arm and grabs my hand, dragging me out the door. Harlow walks in front of us, dragging her blanket on the ground.

"Where are your shoes?"

"You didn't give me time to grab them!"

He shakes his head, grinning.

We walk into the house, and Edward releases my hand. It felt so natural and right to hold his hand, I didn't even realize what it might look like us holding hands like that.

"Bella!" Max yells. "Come sit by me."

"I'm sitting by you," Harlow says, scooting closer to Max.

"Bella can sit on the other side."

"How about I sit between the two of you."

"But then I'm not sitting by Max," Harlow replies.

I give up, and sit on Max's other side. Edward sits below us with Leo still in his arms. I hold my hands out to Leo wiggling them from behind Edward's head, but Leo grunts, and snuggles deeper into Edward's arms.

"You stole my son," I say, rubbing the back of Edward's head.

He smiles over his shoulder, leaning into my touch. "You stole mine first."

I grin, knowing it's true.

Max wraps his arms around mine and leans his head on me. Harlow leans against Max, her blanket pulled all the way up to her neck. We're like dominoes.

"Can we watch Bratz, Edward?"

Max groans, already knowing Edward will give Harlow whatever her little heart desires.

I guess he stole my daughter too or maybe she claimed him. Either way, I don't mind at all.


	11. can't get enough of your love babe

Character ages: Bella, 22; Edward, 28 almost 29; Tanya, 32, Harlow, 6; Max, just turned 6; and Leo, 2 ½-ish.

I googled all jokes because I am no comedian. So no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten  
** _can't get enough of your love, babe_

 **Edward**

Leo fell asleep before the movie even started, and Max and Harlow knocked out halfway through. They didn't even touch the snacks Bella brought.

Now, the credits are rolling. We finished the movie on our own. I tried to turn it off as soon as Harlow closed her eyes, but Bella insisted she had to finish it and asked me to leave it on.

Now, her fingers are running lightly through my hair, getting my attention as I lay back against the couch with Leo on my chest.

"Lay bubby on the other couch so I can make a bed on the floor for them."

She makes a bed, laying out about 10 blankets to make it soft enough. I didn't even have enough so she made me run to her house and grab more.

"How can you only have two blankets, Edward," she says, shaking her head, throwing pillows on the floor against the couch.

"I don't know, Bella."

"How do you stay warm in the winter?"

"We use the heater."

After the kids are comfortable on the floor, and Bella snaps her picture, we move to the kitchen because Bella is starving. She sits on a stool, pulling junk out of her snack sack.

She offers me a licorice and bites into her own before asking, "Do you know how to use a microwave?"

"Yes, smartass," I say, rolling my eyes.

She tosses me a bag of popcorn. "Get cookin', good lookin'."

I bust up laughing, and cook her the popcorn as she eats about 10 licorices. We go back to the living room, climbing onto the couch above our sleeping kids. She grabs the remote, flipping through the channels before settling on some show I've never seen before.

She cracks up laughing every ten minutes, and it really is music to my fucking ears. She stuffs her face with popcorn, not giving one shit that she's spilling it all over the place. She offers me some, but I shake my head.

"I brought the fruit snacks you love. Do you want some?"

"Will you get them for me?"

"No, lazy. I wanted you to get them so you could get me a soda." She grins.

"I don't have even have sodas, Bella."

"Oh yea, I forgot I was at the Farmer's Market." She jokes.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, laughing at her dumb joke, and pull her closer to me. She snuggles into my side, and I watch her show with her until she falls asleep against me. I don't move until I'm sure she's really out then I steal one of the blankets off the floor and cover her up.

Then I go to my own bed, falling asleep without a blanket or a pillow.

* * *

 **Bella**

 _What do you get when you have a cat that eats lemons?_

Chewing my laffy taffy, I toss the wrapper on the bed beside me. It's one in the morning, and I can't sleep. I'm sure Edward is snoring away and won't see my message, but I text him another joke anyway.

 _Why do hamburgers fly south for the winter?_

 _Wait, what about this one. Did you hear the joke about the toilet?_

I stuff one last candy in my mouth, my stomach so full I could throw up. I shove the rest of the candies in the drawer of the nightstand, hiding them from the kids. They eat their own, and then steal mine. Sometimes, you just have to be sneaky.

Five minutes go by and Edward doesn't respond so I bring up Netflix on my phone, deciding to binge watch _The Walking Dead._ Edward got me hooked, and I can't watch it with kids or they'll have nightmares for years so I wait until they go beddy bye and immerse myself into the zombie apocalypse.

Just when Maggie is about to cut Lori open…I've already watched this episode three times so I know what happens…Edward's message pops up, making my show automatically pause.

 _A sour puss. So they won't freeze their buns. Nevermind, it's too dirty._

I smile so big my cheeks hurt.

 _You cheater! Did you google those answers?_

 _Yes, Bella._

 _You're no fun!_

 _Why are you still awake?_

 _Because I'm not tired._

Edward leaves me hanging, and I finish my episode, tears streaming down my cheeks when Rick cries over Lori. Gets me every damn time.

 _Will you remember me in an hour?_ He texts, confusing the hell out of me.

 _Of course._

 _Will you remember me in a day?_

 _Why are you asking me this?_

 _Just answer the question, Bella!_

 _Yes!_

 _Will you remember me in a week?_

 _Yes._

What in the world is happening right now?

 _Will you remember me in a month?_

 _YES!_

 _Will you remember me in a year?_

 _Not if you don't stop asking me these questions._

 _Bella!_

 _Fine, yes, I'll always remember you._

 _I think you won't._

 _I will. I'm rolling my eyes at you right now._

But really my heart is pounding with him being so damn serious.

 _Knock, knock._

 _Who's there?_ I ask without even thinking about it.

 _See? You've forgotten me already!_

Oh, I'm going to kill him.

 _You got jokes, huh?_ I say, only half embarrassed that I thought he was being all heartwarming and intimate. That's what I get for waking him up!

 _Go to sleep, babe._

I don't respond, but I fall asleep with a stupid smile on my face.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

Two weeks later I'm shopping with Leo, looking for Edward's birthday present. He told me only yesterday that his birthday is tomorrow. I don't know how I didn't know his birthday. What kind of friend am I?

We've been searching for the perfect gift all day long and coming up empty, well except for the new hat I found him. I like his old one, but one can never have too many hats. It's nothing like the fishing hat he got me, though. Which is a blessing.

He told me he didn't want a gift, but everyone wants a gift on their birthday even if they do say they don't. I bought his favorite cake to bake, but I literally had to slap my hand over his mouth when he tried to argue about it.

He can be so hardheaded sometimes.

It's been three weeks since Thanksgiving, since Tanya left out of town for work.

 _Three_ weeks.

 _THREE!_

She left the day after Thanksgiving and has not returned. She has not called Max once. Not once.

Who fucking does that?

Edward said they argued before she left, and he told her he was done.

 _She must have taken that literally_ , I had told him one night, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

 _I_ meant _it literally,_ he had said, and I shut my mouth.

Now Edward's birthday is tomorrow, and we're 10 days away from Christmas, and she hasn't showed up. I can't wrap my mind around that.

I had to be the one to help Max decorate his Christmas tree. I mean, I didn't _have_ to do it, but I wanted to and plus he asked me to help so of course I did.

 _I love it, Bella!_ He had yelled jumping up and down, his little arms wrapping around my legs. It was adorable. Harlow, Leo and Edward all help. Leo broke two ornaments before Edward grabbed him up, keeping him occupied on the couch while we finished.

Tanya has no soul, I just know it!

I am thinking such bad thoughts about Tanya as we exit the store, I almost miss the little old man selling puppies at a table out front. They are the cutest little things I've ever seen.

"Gimme the puppy," Leo says, excitedly yanking on my jacket. "I want it."

"We can't get a puppy," I say slowly, but thinking _why can't I have a puppy?_

"Yes, mama, please."

"How much are they?" I ask the man.

"They're free, little lady. I got too many of them to keep."

 _Free?_

"I'll take two," I say, picking the two cutest little ones in the box.

He gives us a box to put them in on the ride home, and I tell Leo that one puppy is for Edward for his birthday because who wouldn't want an adorable little puppy for their birthday?

I can't wait to give it to him.

We're halfway home when my phone rings, and I bounce in my seat when I see it's Edward. I've never been good at surprises so I have to try so hard not to tell him.

"Hello."

"Bella," he says in that wonderful way he always says my name.

"Yes, kind sir?"

He chuckles in my ear. "You're such a smartass. Call Mrs. Hale and see if she can babysit tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I roll my eyes even though he can't see me. "Uh huh, sure."

"I want to take you out to dinner. You always feed me, let me feed you, babe."

What, what!

"Okay, where will we go?"

"Wherever you want, Bella."

"Will you buy me hot chocolate at the Sweet Shoppe afterwards?"

I can tell he's smiling when he says, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good, later babe."

I call Mrs. Hale right away and she says she would love to spend the evening with the kids, but once the kids are home and I tell Harlow, she is not a happy camper.

"Mrs. Hale doesn't let us watch TV!"

"Low, she doesn't even have a TV."

"I know! It's so boring there." She pouts.

"You've only been there once."

After a few minutes, she says, "It's okay. I'll go, mommy."

How cute. She says it like she has a choice.

When the kids are occupied, I go check on the puppies in the backyard. I hid them in this little cage I found in the storage shed. Not sure why Rosalie of all people would have a cage, but I'm thankful for it now.

Hopefully bubby can keep the puppies a secret until tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Edward**

"Edward, don't leave me here," Harlow whispers, tugging on my hand, her eyes wide. "I will die so bored here."

I laugh and lift her up, kissing her head before setting her back down. "It's just for a little while, baby. Think you can handle that?"

She taps her chin, thinking real hard, and then she smiles like her mom. "Will you bring me something back?"

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Ice cream?"

"Sure, Low. I'll bring you ice cream," I say, and she hisses, "Yes!" before running to Max to tell him _Edward's bringing ice cream!_

He gives me a thumbs up that has Bella looking back at me. I wink at her, and her eyes narrow. It's cute as hell.

Once we're on the road, I ask her where she wants to eat, and she says the diner. "Believe it or not, I don't think I can eat another piece of pizza in this lifetime."

I don't believe it. I bet she will be eating it soon enough. As little as she is, she can pack in the pizza.

It's not far to the diner, and I listen to Bella sing every song that comes on from my playlist even the old school dirty ones. She sings louder than the music, and it makes me laugh. She sings it like a serenade, and my heart fucking races when she smiles at me.

We choose a booth in the corner, and I sit across from Bella even if though I really want to sit right next to her. She bites her lip reading the menu, and I feel good sitting here with her.

"What are you having?" She asks, but she keeps talking before I can answer. "I was thinking of getting the chicken strip dinner because I love that thick, buttery toast that comes with it, but it's like 13 dollars."

"Get whatever you want, Bella. I don't care how much it costs."

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? What if I wanted the grilled, rib eye steak with a side of fried shrimp topped with escargot and cheese sauce?"

"I'd say that's fucking disgusting."

She laughs and orders the chicken strips, and I watch her nibble on them for a year before we leave and I get her her hot chocolate.

"Thank you for dinner, Edward."

"You're welcome, Bella. Thanks for coming with me."

She smiles while she sips her chocolate, and I don't ruin the night by bringing up Tanya. I planned to tell her about the divorce, about her ridiculous fucking text message she sent me today, but it can wait until tomorrow, or whenever.

We head home to pick up our kids, a bag full of ice cream sitting between us.


	12. black hearted woman

Tanya's POV (yuck) is before Bella and Edward's dinner date. I wanted you to be able to understand Tanya, and by understand Tanya I mean hate her even more than you already do. I don't even like this chapter, but don't hate me for not giving you more Edward and Bella yet. lol

 **Chapter Eleven  
** _black hearted woman_

 **Tanya**

 _I'm coming home tomorrow, Edward. I think you've had long enough to get over your tantrum_ , I text before going into work _._

Mike and I have been at the Seattle office for two weeks. The first week I was gone we went to Cabo for a little vacation. Mike spoils me, and it is divine. The best thing about him is that he can fuck me just as good as Edward, but he doesn't come with parental responsibilities, or a husband who cares more about making sure his son is happier than his wife.

I work all day, eat an early dinner with Mike and let him fuck me before Edward responds.

 _No fucking way, Tanya, you're not coming here._

 _Of course I am. I live there, too, Edward._

 _I told you we were done. Don't you dare fucking come back._

 _I thought you wanted me to be a mom to Max,_ I type, not being able to keep the sneer off my face.

 _Too late. He's fine without you, and so am I._

 _What are you trying to say, Edward?_

When I met Edward, he was just 18 years old, sneaking into a New York nightclub with one of his friends from school. He had just graduated high school. I was already 22, on my way to my second year of law school. I was a young candidate as I finished two years of my bachelor degree right before I graduated high school.

I fell for the sweet, gorgeous boy, and fell even harder when I found out he lived with his high society grandmother. He was a privileged boy or he could have been, but he didn't give a shit about money. You could say I came from the wrong side of the tracks, growing up with nothing and had to work my ass off to get into college and then law school while Edward could have anything he wanted, but chose not to take it.

With Edward, I saw a future I never had. I saw fucking dollar signs.

We dated for two years before he proposed to me against his grandmother's wishes. _She's too old for you,_ she would always complain. She never did like me.

I was just out of law school, on my way to a new job, and I said yes even though the idea of marriage turned my stomach.

We eloped in Las Vegas two months later, and Edward was happy. Things were as good as they could be.

Then Edward started pestering me about kids. He wanted them, but I absolutely did not. My career was a priority, second to his family fortune. He was pushy and persistent, and I finally gave in. I thought how hard could it really be to give him a kid.

Two years later he earned his undergraduate degree and was accepted into law school. Five months into Edward's law degree, I found out I was pregnant after only a month of trying. Edward was ecstatic, and I was resentful, knowing this baby was going to ruin my life. I should have said no, but I thought _I can do this._

His grandmother died shortly after from heart complications, and Edward was devastated. She was the only parent figure he had since his parents died in a car accident when he was 10. She left him everything in her will in turn leaving me everything.

I thought he'd get over it; move on, live a life of luxury, but things only got worse.

Two months after that, Edward decided law school wasn't for him, and he went to work with Emmett, and I thought, _sure_ because he had inherited millions of fucking dollars, and I was set for life. A dropout for a husband and a baby were a small price to pay.

When I married Edward, I signed up for a life with my hot, younger, future trust fund baby, who had aspirations to be a lawyer, who wanted all of the things I wanted.

Not a kid and the fucking suburbs of Forks, Washington. When Emmett moved his business to Forks from New York four years ago, Edward followed, and he dragged me along with him. He hated New York. He grew up in Forks part of his life and wanted the same thing for Max. Nevermind the fact, that I didn't want to live there. _Emmett's leaving, Tanya, and taking my job with him,_ he had said. I gave in, only after scouring the internet for a job of my own.

Little did I fucking know, Edward would never touch that money.

He's a blue collared worker when he doesn't have to be. _That's why we have jobs, Tanya, we don't need that money_ , he always, _always_ said.

No one knows about the money because Edward is a complete and utter asshole who would rather work all day building other people's houses and use _that_ money to support his wife and son like a real man, not "some spoiled, lazy brat who fucks off his inheritance, just because he can."

Looking at us, everyone thinks I hold all the cards, but I'm just a lawyer in Forks who just made partner, and he builds houses, loves playing daddy, and is sitting on millions of dollars.

My plan was to deal with it, focus on my career, and fuck Mike as often as I could because _he_ was smart and driven and that is a complete turn on for me. I didn't count on Bella spending so much time with my husband, even though I did push for it at first, but now I know he sees perfect, betty fucking homemaker, and knows what we have isn't anything worth having anymore.

 _I want a divorce_ , he says, _and don't even think about fighting me on this._

There is just one problem with divorcing Edward. His trust stipulates if he is married less than 10 years, I have no claim to his money.

I've only been married to Edward 9 years. I didn't put up with his low-class life and his kid for fucking nothing.


	13. then came you

If I don't write something here, my chapter title will be off center. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve  
** _then came you_

 **Bella**

"Shhh," I whisper to Harlow, holding sleeping Leo in one arm, a bag of food and supplies in the other. "We don't want to wake Max and Edward."

She nods, and tip toes through Edward's front door. I lay Leo on the couch and cover him with one of the blankets I purposely left here, leaving him bundled in his warm little jacket.

"Mommy," Harlow whispers. "Can I watch TV?"

"You have to keep the volume low."

She nods, and I hand her the remote before taking my bag to the kitchen.

I'm making Edward breakfast for his birthday today. Harlow insisted I make homemade chocolate chip waffles because Edward loves frozen chocolate chip waffles so he will really love my homemade ones.

I had to bring all of my own ingredients and supplies, of course.

I'm halfway through the first batch when I hear a phone ringing in the living room, but I ignore it, but then Harlow walks into the kitchen with Edward's cell phone to her ear. "No, Edward's sleeping. Here's my mommy."

"Why did you answer Edward's phone," I whisper, grabbing the phone.

She shrugs. "Because it was ringing, mommy."

I look down at the screen, and my eyes widen.

Tanya.

"Hello."

"Bella, what are you doing at my house?" She asks, her voice hard as ice.

"Tanya, hi," I say, making eyes at Harlow, and she opens her mouth and acts like she's sticking her finger down her throat, fake disgusted. But she really doesn't like Tanya.

I wave my hand at her like, shoo!

"Where is Edward?"

"He's asleep, Tanya. We just came over to bring him breakfast for his birthday."

"I know it's his birthday."

"Okay," I say, lifting the last batch of waffles from the iron. "Do you want me to have Edward call you back?"

"No, I want you to go and wake him up so I can talk to him."

"Seriously? I don't want to do that." Maybe I have no right to refuse her, but leaving Max for three weeks with no phone call just really pisses me off.

She laughs in my ear, but it's not like _hahaha,_ it's more of like a teeth gritting, I'm holding back my anger type of laugh.

"Do it, Bella," she hisses like she actually thinks she's the boss of me.

I hang up on her and shove his phone in my sweat pockets because I don't owe her anything and quite frankly she was pissing me off.

I finish breakfast up, and then head upstairs to wake Max up. I'm up the last step when Edward's phone starts ringing again. I bypass Max and head to Edward's room instead so he can answer his own phone and deal with his lovely wife.

He's asleep on his stomach, the blankets pulled down to his waist. He has the most perfect back and arms I've ever seen.

I quietly move to his side, watching him as he sleeps so peacefully. It's cute how his mouth hangs open just barely. I run my finger down his cheek, but he doesn't move. So, I do it again, and again, and again, then rub the bridge of his nose, just to be creepy I guess.

"Edward," I say, kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed.

"Edward, wake up!" I shove his arm.

He grunts and mumbles unintelligibly, and I set his phone down on the bed beside him and lightly shove his arm again.

"I'm awake, Bella," he says, his voice all raspy with sleep.

I smile at him as he squints at me, kind of grumpily. "Happy Birthday, Snookums," I tease, grinning.

He smiles slow, all teeth and half lidded eyes. "Thanks, babe."

I push off the bed to stand, but he grabs one of my wrists. "Where are you going?"

His hand is so warm wrapped around me. He's watching me those eyes of his, all soulful and beautiful."I made you breakfast. Max is going to come eat it with you before you have to go to work."

"Wait, Bella." He yanks on my arm until I'm leaning over his now sitting up body. He puts his lips on my cheek, and they feel soft and nice. _So_ nice. "You're the best, baby."

Baby?

Oh wow.

He lets me go, and I back out of the room, him grinning at me.

"Oh wait. I came up to tell you Tanya's called your phone twice. The first time Harlow answered the phone. Then she gave it to me, but Tanya got mad when I told her I wouldn't wake you up. Why should I, you know? Or should I have?"

He shakes his head.

"But anyway, I hung up on her because she pissed me off. What does she even want?"

I move back to the bed sitting on the edge next to Edward's feet.

He just keeps staring at me, like he thinks I have more to say, and I guess I do. I met Edward and Max almost seven months ago, and they are very important to me. Maybe it's weird to be so close to someone else's husband, but he's my best friend and Max is _everything._

"I'm sorry, Edward, I know she's your wife, but I just don't like her. She abandoned Max. How could she do that to my Maximoose? She doesn't have a heart, Edward."

I don't know when he started rubbing my arm, but it feels good.

"We're getting a divorce, Bella."

"What!" I choke out. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

He pulls me closer, his arm still stroking mine, and I have goosebumps. He moves my hair off my shoulder, watching my face.

"I told her yesterday. After she texted me that she was coming home. I don't fucking want her here, Bella, and she's not getting Max."

My heart literally stops beating.

"She can't have him," I breathe. "He's mine. Well I mean yours. But mine too. You know what I mean, Edward. I will start World War III if she even insinuates she wants him."

Edward busts up laughing, yanking me into him, hugging me with those strong tattooed arms.

"It won't happen, Bella. Now, go get me my breakfast, and _your_ Max," he jokes. "I'm hungry."

"Fine, fine. I guess since it's your birthday, I'll let you be Mr. Bossypants." I stand up, and walk backwards to the door.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe Edward's getting a divorce. I mean I _can_ believe it. Tanya is Satan's spawn, so I understand why he doesn't want to be married to her anymore. I don't want Max hurt in all of this even if she's never around as it is, but he's a little boy and _every_ little boy should have a mom. Tanya doesn't deserve Max, and she's going to regret not knowing a thing about him.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Edward asks as I just stand there lost in thought.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm going. Calm your nuts, dude!"

I can hear him laughing so hard as I go get Max and their breakfast, and I can't stop smiling.

...

...

...

I make Edward stay at his house after his special birthday breakfast with Max, and I tell the kids we need to go get Edward's presents ready.

Leo refuses to budge from Edward's arms, and Edward smiles at me all smarty pants, like my son loves him more than me.

Not true, it's just Edward is a very lovable person.

I let Leo stay with him that way he's not alone, and me and the kids pull on our coats and go to the puppies.

I hope they didn't freeze to death. I did throw a blanket over the cage. When we get closer to the backyard, we can hear them whining and barking, and I see Harlow darting her eyes all over the place. "Mommy, I hear a dog."

We get closer to the shed, and the puppies are really crying now, and I shove open the door, and Max and Harlow are pushing in excitedly behind me because now they've really figured out what's going on.

Max pulls the blanket off the cage, and Harlow gasps. "Mommy! We have puppies!"

She looks at me wide-eyed, and I nod. "One is Edward's birthday present," I grin proudly.

"Can I give it to him?"

"No, baby. It's from Max."

"Yes!" Max yells. "Mommy never let me get a puppy. Can I hold it?"

He kneels on the floor, and I pull the puppies out, handing one to each of them. The puppies go nuts, yipping and nibbling fingers, and Max and Harlow giggle like crazy. I pull my phone out and snap a picture.

"What are their names?" Harlow asks letting her puppy lick all over her face.

I sit on the floor beside them, wrapping a bow around the one Max is holding. "I didn't name them. What do you guys think?"

"Barbie!"

"No," Max says. "Thor!"

"They're both boys, babes. Thor is okay, but we can't name a boy Barbie, Low."

"Hmmm, okay. I like Thor," she says, staring at Max's puppy.

"Mine is Thor."

"But I like it too much," she says. She thinks she's talking to Edward, who gives her her every desire, but Max does not give in easily.

"Daddy will like Thor."

"Low, choose a different name. Max picked Thor already."

She glares at him, her lips zipped.

"What about Loki," I say.

Max's eyes light up, but Harlow says, "What's a Loki?"

"He's Thor's brother on the movie."

She pretends to think about it for a minute, before saying, "Fine, mommy, but I still like Thor better."

"Okay, shall we go give daddy his present, Maximoose?"

He nods excitedly. "He's going to love him, Bella!"

I ruffle his cute, blonde hair, and he grins at me making my heart feel all weepy.

"Alright then, let's go."

And hopefully, Edward doesn't shit a brick that we will practically be sharing not one, but _two_ puppies.

I can't help but giggle like a complete idiot the whole way to his house.

* * *

 **Edward**

I called into work after chocolate chip waffles, and Bella has been gone with the kids for a while. Leo lays on me on the couch watching cartoons. Every once in a while, he sits up excitedly screaming at the TV, and I fucking love his little kid personality. He's a crazy ass kid, but so goddamn lovable. Since day one, he's been my little bubby.

Seven months ago, Bella walked right into mine and Max's life like she's been there the whole time. She has the biggest fucking heart I've ever seen.

Then there's Harlow who looks nothing like her mom except for that grin that hits you so hard in the gut you can't help but give her anything she asks for. She's the perfect friend for Max, and he loves her even when they argue over everything.

The five of us have built this family based on friendship and love, and I don't know what I would do without any of them.

"Edwud."

"Yeah, bubby?"

"I want puppy."

"You want a puppy?" I ask, sitting up with him in my lap.

He nods his head, grinning. "Mama have puppy."

"You're mama has a puppy? I've never seen this puppy."

"Two puppies!" He yells.

"Bubby!" Bella squeals, from behind the couch, her eyes all wide and so damn cute.

"Mama, where puppies?"

She pulls him out of my arms and walks away, whispering and tickling Leo, making him scream laugh. She looks over her shoulder at me and winks, and I have no fucking clue what's going on.

"Daddy!" Max yells. "Come here."

Standing from the couch, I follow after Bella toward the kitchen. She's sitting on a stool, holding Leo as he squirms, trying to get down.

"Surprise!" Max and Harlow scream at the same time, and I look down at them.

Two fucking puppies are in their hands. One has a big red bow around his neck. Both kids are smiling huge, and I look over at Bella, and she puts Leo down and he runs to the kids, grabbing the one in Harlow's hand roughly.

"Daddy," Max says, lifting the puppy up high. "Look, I got you a puppy. Bella helped. Isn't that cool. We have a puppy!"

I look at Bella again, and she's smiling so fucking huge, I can't help but join her.

She got me a fucking puppy.

 _Two_ puppies.

I kneel down in front of Max and take the puppy from his hands. "His name is Thor. I picked it," he says.

I lift the puppy high on my chest letting it lick and nuzzle all over my neck and chin.

"Thank you, buddy. I love him, but whose puppy is that?" I nod toward Harlow, smiling when his own smile gets bigger.

"He's mine, Edward. I think he's Leo's too, and mommy's. But I saw him first." She moves closer to me so that she's standing right at my knee. She leans into me with her puppy. "His name is Loki. They get to be brothers."

I kiss her cheek, and pull Max to me, kissing his cheek, too. Leo pushes into our little circle and demands I kiss his cheek, too.

I look up at Bella as I sit on my ass on the hard kitchen floor and let kids and puppies crawl all over me.

She's staring at me, a small smile lifting her lips. "I can keep Thor at my house if you don't want him here." She sits on the floor next to us, and I yank her to me, kissing her head.

"No, babe. He's mine."

"Happy Birthday, Edward," she says leaning into me.

 _All of you are mine,_ I don't say out loud, but mean it more than anything.

"Bubby, no!" Harlow screams. "You're choking Loki!"


	14. crazy for you

Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life is busy busy. :):)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen  
** _crazy for you_

 **Bella**

 _Will you come with me to Seattle tomorrow?_

 _I thought I was watching Maximoose._

 _We'll all go. You can hang out with the kids while I'm in my meeting. If it gets too late we'll get a hotel._

 _What about Thor and Loki?_

 _Emmett will check on them._

 _Can we take the kids to the zoo? Bubby's never been._

 _Sure, Bella. We'll go._

 _Okay, I'm in! :)_

 _See you later babe._

It's two days after Christmas, and Edward has an appointment with one of the best divorce lawyers in Washington tomorrow.

Tanya never showed her face after that text before Edward's birthday. She didn't bother coming home for Christmas. Edward acted like it didn't bother him because I guess it seriously _didn't._

Edward says he wants his divorce done and over with so him and Max can move on without her. He is going to go for all rights on Max, and I can only pray he gets Max all to himself. Well, he will have to share him with me of course.

"Mama, where Edwud?"

"He's at work, bubby."

"I want him," Leo says, trying to pull himself up onto my bed where I'm folding clothes.

He grabs my arm to climb up and unfolds half of my laundry on his way.

"You'll see him later," I tell him pulling him onto my lap. "Why don't you play with Low and Max?"

He shakes his head, snuggling close, and I relish in his closeness while I have the chance. Edward will come for Max and then Leo will leave me for Edward too.

It's adorable how Edward treats all of the kids, but watching him give kisses and hugs to Leo absolutely melts me into a puddle of goo.

Harlow and Leo adore Edward, and sometimes I can't believe how lucky we were to have moved into Rosalie's house and met the best man in the world.

I was so young when I fell in love with Jacob, and I didn't have near enough time with him. Harlow can just barely remember him, and Leo never had the chance to meet him. That's why I think he's so attached to Edward.

Edward lost his mom and dad so young so he knows what it's like for my kiddos, and he hates that they have to grow up without their father. He always tells me how lucky they are to have the best mom, and I'll be honest, it really chokes me up. He always laughs and pulls me into his warm body and kisses my head when this happens.

I secretly love it.

My best friend is doing an awesome job of filling that void for my Harlow and Leo, and it warms my heart to witness him doing it unknowingly and so willingly.

My Maximoose shares his daddy, but Low and Leo share their mommy. That boy has me wrapped around his finger. His mom has no idea what she's missing out on, and at this point, I don't want her to ever find out.

"Mommy! We're hungry." Harlow yells from a few doors down.

"Yeah, Bella, I'm so starving," Max groans.

I check the clock, and it's been two hours since they ate breakfast.

Grabbing Leo, I walk to Harlow's room with him in my arms. He's almost too big for me to carry.

Max and Harlow are making a mess with Legos when we walk into her room.

"You munchkins just had breakfast," I say and they both look up with their too cute grins.

"Just a snack, Bella. Please, Bella. My stomach is growling!"

"Oh yeah," Harlow butts in. "Mine too, mommy."

I don't believe a word they say, but I walk downstairs and make all three of them peanut butter and jelly anyway. While they eat I tell them about our trip to Seattle and the zoo, and they are so excited they can't help but talk with their mouths full.

"Bears, mama," Leo says, his brown eyes wide.

"Yeah, bubby, you'll see _big_ bears."

He looks a little scared, but continues eating his sandwich.

Once they all finish up, I pick up the kitchen, sneaking in my own sandwich. I just shove my last bite in my mouth when my phone pings.

 _Let's leave tonight so we don't have to get up so early._

Edward.

 _Okay,_ I agree immediately. _I have to pack though._

 _Pack up, and then go pack me up._

 _Eww, no. I won't touch your underwear, Edward,_ I tease.

 _Funny, babe. I'll grab a shower and a bag as soon as I get home, and then we'll go._

 _Cool, we'll be waiting. I'll pack for Max. Half his wardrobe is here anyway._

 _I know. He never wants to leave your house._

 _I'm sorry that I'm so lovable._

 _I'm not._

Oh Edward.

He kills me with his love.

* * *

 **Edward**

"Are we there yet?"

"How much longer?

"Edward, answer me!"

"Babe, we left only an hour ago."

The kids knocked out almost immediately, and Bella is anxiously bouncing in her seat.

"I know, _babe_ ," she mocks, "but I don't like long car rides."

"Why?"

"I get cramps," she shrugs. "And I have bladder issues. What if I have to pee and we are on a long stretch of road with no bathroom. What will I do?"

I grin out the windshield. "It's only a little over two hours to Seattle. I'm sure you can hold it."

"But what if I _can't_? When I was pregnant with Low, I had to pee so bad, we had to stop on the side of the road. I almost didn't get my pants down in time."

I bust up laughing, and she punches me in the arm like her little fists can actually hurt me. She's fucking adorable.

"I'll pull over if you have to go bad enough."

"Oh fine."

"Did you tell the kids about the zoo," I ask, looking over at her. She's smiling so big, and it makes me return her smile.

"Yes. But I think bubby might be afraid of seeing the bears."

"I'll protect bubby, Bella," I say.

Her smile turns soft, and it's getting real hard to not want to feel how fucking soft it is on my own lips. Bella is all I fucking think about. Her and our families. Our _family._ I've got it bad just like Max. I want _his_ Bella to be _my_ Bella.

That's why this divorce needs to be done. I can't hold out much longer, but at the same time, I need to take things slow with Bella. She's not a fucking rebound, and I don't want her to even get that idea in her head.

Tanya better not give me any fucking shit with this divorce. She's proved the type of person she is, and I don't want any part of her. She can't have any part of Max either.

I didn't tell Bella this, but Christmas morning Max cried for the first time in months over Tanya not being home. While I held him in my arms, I've never been more fucking angry in my life. No one makes Max cry especially not his mother.

I blocked Tanya's number, and she never showed up at the house. I don't know whether that's very good or very fucking bad.

"Edward, you're such a good guy," Bella says, squeezing my arm.

"I know, babe, I'm the best," I joke, and she rolls her eyes.

"I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit. Don't fall asleep driving though. Maybe I should just stay up. Are you tired?

"I'm not tired, Bella. Just relax."

It only takes her 10 minutes to fall asleep, and I drive the rest of the way in silence. Silence is nice, but I like the craziness of Bella's laughter better, and listening to Harlow and Max argue about everything, and the sound of Leo calling me _Edwud_ over and over.

But silence is okay for now.

* * *

 **Bella**

It's past one o'clock in the morning, and we've been checked into the hotel for a few hours. Edward got us a room with two king size beds, but only Harlow and Max share one since Leo insisted he get to sleep with me _and_ Edward.

Edward agreed immediately, never one to disappoint his little bubby. I thought it might be awkward me and Edward sleeping in the same bed, and it _is,_ but only because Leo is in between us.

He's all cuddled up to Edward's bare chest, and Edward's arm is wrapped protectively around him. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I've been staring at this perfect picture forever. I even _took_ a picture of this perfect picture. My camera roll is so filled up with pictures of all of us, it's nuts.

I am so nervous about tomorrow. What if Edward meets with this lawyer tomorrow, and she says it's going to take so long or what if she says there is no way Edward can get full custody of Max. Even though, how can he not? Max's mother is a neglectful bitch. If a judge can't see that then something is wrong with him.

Or her.

"Babe," Edward says, his voice raspy with sleep and his eyes closed.

"Hmm," I say, scooting closer to Leo's back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie. "That nap from earlier just isn't letting me sleep."

"Come closer, Bella."

I listen to him because I wouldn't mind snuggling up to Leo, too. I absolutely do not want to snuggle a still married man even if he _is_ getting a divorce. Technically we shouldn't even be in the same bed even with bubby between us.

His hand lands on my hip, and I feel my body spasm at the contact. He squeezes me and pulls me closer so that my front is closer to Leo's back. "Sleep, Bella."

How can I sleep with his warm hand gripping my hip?

He rubs me side up and down, and I am fucking panicking because I like it. He never opens his eyes, but I watch him the entire time, until my eyes feel droopy, and I can't even remember falling asleep.

…

…

…

The next morning, Edward is gone when I wake up. He left a note on the nightstand.

 _Babe, I'll be back after the meeting. Your snores are adorable._

The scribbly heart at the end totally made up for the lie about snoring.

The front desk told me about a café around the corner so I drag the kids around the block so we can eat a late breakfast.

All three kids choose pancakes, and I eat a bagel with jelly.

"Are we going to the zoo, Bella?" Max asks, licking syrup off his fingers.

"We are. Are you excited?"

"I am," Harlow says. "I want to see zebras and monkeys."

"I don't like bears," Leo puts in. "They scary."

"We can skip the bears, bubby."

He nods his head real fast.

"My favorite animal is the lions with their big manes."

"Oooh Maximoose, mine too," Harlow says, excitedly.

"Well, we'll see everything but the bears, okay. Unless Edward watches bubby then I'll take you to see them."

"Okay." Max says. "My daddy will take bubby. He loves bubby almost as much as he loves me."

I smile at his proud little smile.

"Finish eating, kiddos so we can go wait for Edward."

They continue eating, and Harlow makes a scene when Leo gets syrup in her hair.

"We'll wash it, Low."

"Fine, mommy," she says, glaring at poor little Leo. He doesn't care though, just continues making a mess with his pancakes.

Once I pay the bill, we all grab hands and head out. I walk closest to the street because even though my kids are good, you can never be too safe. We turn the corner to head back to our hotel, and my stomach drops at the sight of the person standing in front of us.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She asks, a sneer on her pretty face. "Where's Edward?"

Oh fuck.

 _Tanya._


	15. reach out, i'll be there

Sorry for the less updated posts. Life is crazy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen  
** _reach out, i'll be there_

 **Bella**

 _Where's Edward?_

Not _hi Max._

 _Where's Edward?_

This bitch has some major fucking issues. My Maximoose doesn't say a word to his mother, but he is staring at her with hopeful green eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you actually going to answer me?" Tanya asks, her slim hand going to her hip all sassy like.

She looks good too, not like she's been stressing out over a divorce or not seeing her kid or anything.

"He's busy," I say through a fake as hell smile.

She rolls her eyes, and she is lucky bubby is on my hip and Max and Harlow are next to me because I have a strong urge to punch her in the throat, maybe gouge her narrowed eyes out.

Finally, _finally_ , her eyes go to Max, and she says in a very uninterested voice, "Hi, Max."

Max doesn't reply, but he sidles closer to me, bringing Harlow closer as well. My throat fucking burns.

"I want to talk to Edward," Tanya says, moving her eyes back to me.

I lift bubby higher on my hips and squeeze Max's hand. "If Edward wants to talk to you then he'll call you, Tanya."

"This idea he has in his head? It isn't happening, Bella."

This _idea?_ She is certifiably fucking crazy, but this is not the time or place to have this discussion, so I ignore her and pull Max as I start to walk past her. "We have to go. It was good seeing you, Tanya," I lie.

"Wait a second. I'll take Max with me." She says reaching toward my Maximoose.

"No," Max yells. "Bella and daddy are taking me to the zoo!"

Her nose turns up in distaste, but she says, "I'll take you, honey."

 _Honey?_

She's not fooling anyone. She's also not taking Max anywhere.

"No, Tanya," I say, leaving out _over my dead body._

"He's _my_ son, Bella. I'll take him if I want. You can't stop me."

"Try me."

She reaches for Max again, and I pull him behind me and grab my phone.

The phone rings four times in my ear before Edward answers.

"Babe, I'm at the hotel. I've been waiting for you. Where are you?"

"Uh, Edward. We kind of have a problem." I respond, watching Tanya watching me.

"Edwud!" Leo yells in my ear, trying to grab the phone.

"What's wrong?" Edward says.

"I want Edwud!" Leo cries.

"We ran into Tanya."

Silence.

"Mommy, can we go?" Harlow asks, her hand still holding Max's.

"Edward?"

"Where is she?"

"She's standing right in front of me. She's trying to take Max."

"Where the fuck are you, Bella?" He asks, and he is so fucking pissed.

"Around the corner. Turn right when you get out the door."

He hangs up on me, but I'll allow the rudeness since this is a dire situation.

"Well?" Tanya says. "Is he coming?"

"Bella, I want to stay with you," Max says, pulling on my shirt.

 _My heart._

…

…

…

I watch as Edward jogs up the street behind Tanya, already changed into zoo clothes. The hat I got him for Christmas sits backward on his head, and despite the predicament we have found ourselves in, I can't help admire how damn good looking he is.

I wish his wife wasn't ruining my view right now.

"Edwud here!" Leo screams, wiggling in my arms.

Max grabs my hand, and I look down at him and give his hand a little squeeze. In his eyes, I see relief now that his daddy is here.

Tanya smiles all vindictive like she thinks Edward is here for her, like she actually believes Edward wants to see her. It's sad how stupid she is. Edward would never love someone that abandoned her son.

Edward walks right past Tanya and Max and Harlow both run to him, grabbing his legs.

"Edward, she's trying to take Max with her but he can't go. We're going to the zoo." Harlow says, looking up at him.

"Daddy, don't make me go," Max says, and Edward grabs Max's hand, his eyes narrowing at Tanya.

"Edward, let's talk." Tanya says, walking to stand next to him, her hand grabbing his arm.

He shrugs her off, ushering the kids to me and Leo. He immediately takes Leo from my arms, whispering "hey bubby," and kissing his little cheek.

I die.

"We're not talking, Tanya," he says, turning his back on me, but pushing up against me, where I can't see anything but the back of his shirt.

"It's freezing out here, Edward," I whisper, gripping the back of his shirt.

Max and Harlow are next to me, holding hands again, their little noses all red.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. We haven't seen each other in weeks. I have things to say."

I peek to the side of Edward, and Tanya is pissed.

"Not my problem. My lawyer will get a hold of you. We're leaving."

"Lawyer," she laughs, and I want to slap her. "Don't fuck with me, Edward," she sneers, her pretty face turning all red.

"Mommy, she said fuck," Harlow gasps.

"Baby, don't say that word," Edward says for me, but soft and daddy like, and Harlow covers her mouth wide-eyed.

I hide my smile as Edward grabs my arm, gently pushing me down the sidewalk toward the café. "Bella grab their hands," he says, gesturing toward Max and Harlow.

He lets me go, and I look back, saying, "Edward, the hotel's that way."

"I know, babe," he grins real small but I see it, and we keep walking anyway.

I look over my shoulder, and Tanya is watching us, the way Edward is walking too close, the way he takes care of all of us like we're his family, the way she's not.

I don't know why I'm shocked when she flips me off and spins around, marching down the sidewalk in her too tight skirt and stiletto heels. I look up at Edward, but he's not looking at me. He's looking at Max as Max talks about the zoo like nothing just happened. Like his mom is not the biggest bitch on this planet.

"Edwud, no bears!" Leo yells.

 **Edward**

Max, Harlow and Leo are all knocked out in one bed. Bella is in the shower, washing off all the animals, she says. She almost had a heart attack when a monkey threw shit at her through the fencing, hitting her in the arm. I've never seen her use so much hand sanitizer in her life. She was a good sport though, even when me and the kids laughed the entire time.

Even with Tanya trying to fuck up our day, we still had fun. Max said it was the best day.

Bella is fucking nuts, in a good way. She rode the carousel with the kids at least 10 times, even dragging me on it once or twice, snapping about a thousand pictures.

Leo refused to see the bears, so I took him for ice cream while Bella took Max and Harlow.

I love seeing Max so happy, and I love it even more that it's Bella, Harlow, and Bubby making him happy.

I flip through the hotel channels, stopping on ESPN when Bella comes out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She has on her little sleep shorts and tank even though it's probably less than 36 degrees outside.

"You can have the shower," she says, standing right in front of the TV.

I shake my head. "It's alright. I'll shower in the morning."

She wrinkles her nose, like she's disgusted.

"Babe, I don't have monkey shit all over me."

She giggles and shoves me in the shoulder as she sits down next to me at the end of the bed.

"So are we going to move bubby over so he can sleep with us again?" She asks, and I side eye her, thinking I don't want to move bubby. That I want to sleep with her and have her all to myself.

"Whatever you want, Bella," I say instead of what I'm really thinking.

"I don't want to wake him," she says. "So what did the lawyer say? We haven't had a chance to talk. Tanya can't try to take Max can she?"

"She can try," I say, "But there's no way she can win."

I turn toward her when she sits sideways on the bed. She pulls her legs up, her shorts riding even higher than they were before.

"Can you believe her? I know she's still your wife, Edward, but the nerve of her to just show up in the street like that. Okay, I know she didn't know we were there, but I was so pissed to see her. I don't know what I would have done if she would have literally tried to take Max. I would have had to kick her ass."

 _So fucking adorable._

I laugh, and say, "You're a little badass, babe. You could have taken her."

She grins. "I probably would have been arrested though." She widens her eyes. "That would have been embarrassing."

"I would have bailed you out."

"Gee, thanks, dummy."

I stand up and grab my gym shorts from my bag. I walk into the foggy bathroom and pull my clothes off and yank my shorts on. I brush my teeth before going back out to Bella. She's already under the blankets on the side closest to the other bed.

Her dark hair is spread out all over the white pillow, and it's going to be real fucking hard sleeping next to her without Bubby as the barrier between us.

"What are you waiting for, Edward? Turn the light off, would you!"

I flip the switch and crawl over Bella even though I could have walked around. She laughs and shoves me off, rolling to the side to face me

 **Bella**

Edward's in bed with me. Under the covers without Leo. This is inappropriate, but my bubby had a long day, and I know he will wake up when Edward moves him. Yes, there is a floor to sleep on, but it's hard.

Edward isn't divorced yet, but he's my best friends, and best friends can sleep in the same bed together. It's not like we are going to do anything. I mean, our kids are in the same room. Anyway, Edward probably doesn't even think of me that way.

Possibly not.

He does call me babe all the time though, and I secretly love it so hard. Some girls hate to be called babe, but not me.

I'm staring at him staring at me across our pillows, and his eyes are so damn beautiful. His hair flops over his forehead, and I kind of want to run my fingers through it. I _won't_ , but I really want to.

"Thanks for today," I say, snuggling into the blankets.

"Anything for you, Bella."

"Thanks for taking Bubby so I could take Low and Maximoose to the bears. They loved them."

"Anything for Max, Bubby, and Low," he grins in the dark. The light of the TV illuminates his face, and it's a perfect face.

I swoon a little, but smile on the outside. "Are you going to watch TV?"

"If you watch a movie with me," he says, sitting up to grab the remote.

"Only if it's _The Notebook_."

"No, babe."

"Please, Edward. This is the last time I'll make you watch it with me," I lie.

"You're such a fucking liar," he laughs, but he puts on _The Notebook_ , and gosh, my _heart!_

We lay next to each other, close enough for our arms to touch, and I laugh and cry over this stupid movie like it's the first time, and Edward laughs at me.

Eventually I fall asleep, but when I wake up in the morning, Bubby is in our bed, his head resting on Edward's bare chest. I grab my phone through sleepy eyes and snap a picture.


	16. killing me softly with his song

**Enjoy another chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen  
** _killing me softly with his song_

 **Bella**

 _Bubby's asleep, and I'm so lonely._

Max and Harlow went back to school a few days ago after the new year, and I hate when they're not here. It's boring when I don't have them to cook for or clean up after, as crazy as that sounds.

 _Go take a nap with him._

 _But I'm not tired._

 _Read a book._

 _I'm in a book funk._

 _Watch a movie._

 _Eh, not really in the mood._

 _What do you want to do, Bella?_

 _Talk to you. Are you extremely busy?_

 _No, babe. I'm sitting at my desk. I'm not on site today._

 _Oh cool, okay! Let's talk then._

 _Alright._

 _What do you want for dinner? I was thinking tostadas and rice. Maybe snickerdoodles for dessert._

 _You don't have to cook for me every night, Bella._

 _Shut up. Does that sound good to you?_

 _I can already taste it. You know I love your snickerdoodles._

My smile is hurting my face.

 _Of course, Edward. Nothing I cook tastes bad!_

 _Well…except maybe your Thanksgiving turkey._

 _You suck!_

 _;)_

I love when he sends me emoji's because it is so unlike him. Lately, even more so, my heart has been crying to be loved by him. I know he loves me, I don't doubt that, but I mean, I want the die without you kind of love. As the days go by, my own love for Edward grows and grows and grows. I am drowning him in my love. I want him and Max. I want them for all of us.

Edward says his lawyer, Alice, says that if he doesn't run into complications and Tanya doesn't fuck with him, then he can be divorced by early March. I want that for him so bad. Tanya is nothing but a headache, and both of my boys are happier without her.

 _Can me and bubby bring you lunch?_ I ask, wanting to see him for any reason.

 _Of course you can, Bella._

Bella, Bella, Bella. The way he _always_ says my name. It's one of my favorite things about him.

 _See you around 1, k?_

 _Sounds good, baby._

Aye, baby. He kills me.

I let Leo sleep a little longer and make Edward's lunch. I throw together an extra big sub sandwich and pack him a Dr. Pepper and Funyuns. I throw in some fruit snack and powdered doughnuts. His favorite.

I make myself the exact same thing. I pack bubby mac and cheese.

My phone rings as I set my bag by the front door. I run back to the kitchen and grab it off the counter.

 _Rosalie._

"Rosalie, hey."

"Bella, how are you?"

I jog up the stairs to change clothes, replying, "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm well. I have big news. I'm getting married."

I nearly drop my phone at the top of the stairs, shocked. "Married? To who?"

She snorts in indignation. "Royce, of course. Who else?"

 _Royce?_

I didn't think that was a serious thing. She hasn't been home in months, and I thought Royce lived here. Wait, is she going to need her house back? Please, no. I can't move away from Edward and Max.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you," I say with as much enthusiasm as I can in my distracted state.

"Thank you, Bella. He wants me to move on the other side of town with him."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Do you want the house? I can get you a good price."

"Yes!" I say too quickly. "Name your price."

She laughs in my ear. "Let me see what I can do, okay. Oh! Will you be my maid of honor?"

I grin into the phone. "Of course!"

"Okay, great. I'll be home in a few weeks, and we can start planning."

"I can't wait to see you. The kids will be excited to see you, too."

"Talk to you later, babe. Give the kids kisses."

She hangs up before I can respond, but that's how Rosalie is so I don't get irritated, and plus, I get her house. That's the best news of the day.

I quickly change clothes and wake sleepy Bubby before packing up the car to go take Edward lunch.

 **Edward**

"Are you sure you're okay with watching the kids?"

"Bella, babe, we'll be fine."

Bella stands at her car door with me boxing her in, her eyes focused on the front door of her house. She's driving across town to meet with Rosalie, but I can tell she doesn't want to, always worried she's going to miss out on what we're doing.

"What will you do all morning?"

I shrug, grinning. "Just hang out. You won't miss anything."

She purses her cute little lips before sighing in defeat. "Oh fine. Have fun with my babies."

 _Her_ babies.

She leans up on her toes and kisses my cheek, really fucking close to my mouth, and I grip the top of the car with my hands, tilting my head toward her touch.

"Drive safe, baby," I say, my voice rough, and she squeezes my side before slipping into the car, having no idea what the fuck she does to me.

"Peace, Edward," she says, even going as far as to throw me the peace sign like a fucking hot ass dork.

I shake my head, grinning. "Later, Bella.

I watch her as she drives off in her tiny little car before heading inside to spend the morning with our three kids as soon as they wake up.

Bubby is the first one to wake up, sliding down the stairs on his butt like he always does. His dark brown hair is sticking up all over the place, and his eyes are still sleepy.

"Hey bubby, you still tired?" I ask as he makes it to the bottom of the steps. He lifts his hands in the air, and I grab him up, tickling his neck with my mouth as he giggles, squealing, "Stop it, Edwud."

"You hungry?"

"I want waffles."

"I can't do waffles. What about cereal?"

He nods his head, and I sit him in his chair. I slide a bowl of marshmallow cereal in front of him, sitting down next to him to watch him eat.

He holds his spoon out to me, offering me a bite and I take one making him grin just like his mom does.

"What do you want to do today, Bubby?"

"Where mommy at?" He asks, stuffing his last bite in his mouth.

"She's with Rosalie. She'll be back soon."

"Play trucks with me?"

"Yeah," I say, following him into the living room.

I lay on my stomach on the floor and watch tv, letting Leo crawl all over me, his trucks leaving imaginary track marks all over my face and arms. He makes blubbering truck sounds with his mouth until Harlow comes downstairs throwing herself onto my back.

"Morning, baby," I say, and she mumbles sleepily.

"Move, Low," Leo says, pushing at Harlow. "I play with Edward."

"No, Bubby. Stop!"

"Daddy, what are you playing," Max says laying on his stomach in front of me.

"Morning, buddy."

"Trucks, Max," Leo says, handing Max a truck.

"Cool. I'll play."

I ruffle his blonde hair before he moves away with Leo following behind him.

"You have a comfy back, Edward." Harlow says. "Where's my mommy? I'm hungry. Can you make me waffles?"

Just like her mom, Harlow rambles, making me smile. She doesn't get waffles, but her and Max both get marshmallow cereal, and they don't complain. That much anyway.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

My day with Rosalie was downright exhausting. I now know that weddings are not my thing. The decorations and dresses and more decorations and more dresses just about drove me to insanity. Rosalie was undecided and I was just like pick one!

She wants to get married in three weeks so there is no time to dilly dally she says, and I just wanted to tell her to call me the day of and I'll meet her at the church. My duty of maid of honor is going to be a regretful one, I just know it.

On my way home, I stop at the deli to pick up chicken strips with potato wedges and coleslaw because I am so mentally exhausted I don't think I can even think about cooking dinner for my people at home.

The store is unusually busy, and I wait in line at the deli for 15 minutes before my order is filled, then I have to wait in the grocery line to pay. There are a few people in front of me, so I grab a magazine and flip through it while I wait.

Angelina and Brad are divorcing and that really sucks for the family they've built. Marriages these days, they just never last.

"Mike, grab me a Diet Coke, the bottle one."

My eyes widen when I hear Tanya's voice, and I stand tippy toe, peeking over the rack that separates the two checkout aisles.

Tanya stands behind an elderly couple, dressed all fancy like always, but she's not alone. A man stands behind her, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other one setting a bottle of Diet Coke on the belt.

"Thanks, baby," she says, so unlike Tanya I almost fall over in shock. I just barely remain standing in my hiding spot.

What the fuck is she doing here with him? And Mike? Work Mike?

I watch as Mike nuzzles her neck, and I feel sick. Tanya is a cheating fucking whore. Not only is she a worthless mommy, she's a two timing hussy.

I grab my phone, turning it on silent before pulling up my camera. The lady behind me gives me a dirty look but I shrug all innocent, like it's normal for me to be snapping pictures of random people in the grocery store.

I snap a picture just as Mike kisses Tanya's neck. She's smiling, and I feel like a real weirdo right now, but this is all the evidence I need. Not to hurt my best friend, but to help him get this divorce over with.

I just knew Tanya was crazy. She shit all over my Edward and Maximoose while she was shacking up with that suit. He's not even a little bit cute, and he doesn't even come close to beating out my Max.

Now, how do I go home and tell Edward his wife is even more worthless than we originally thought?

I grab a handful of chocolate bars and throw them on the belt and ask the cashier for a bottle of vodka as I'm paying.

I'll talk to Edward once the kids are asleep tonight. I don't think he will care, unless she's been playing him for a fool the entire time. Then I might just need to beat her ass for him.

No one gets over on my Edward.

I swipe my card, and my phone pings with a message. I enter my pin wrong twice, my eyes and brain too focused on Edward's message.

 _Bella we want you home now. Bubby misses his mommy._

Oh sweet heavens, Edward.

 _I'm on my way. Give him kisses for me._

Oh and kiss yourself for me too, I don't say.


	17. i got you babe

Sorry for the forever posts. Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**  
i got you babe

 **Bella**

"Bella, babe, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

I scrub the counters extra good, avoiding looking at Edward. He's standing in the doorjamb, shoving sour fruit snacks in his mouth. It's seriously gosh damn adorable how much he loves those things. I almost have to buy the entire stock to keep him fed.

I keep scrubbing and scrubbing the invisible marks and dirt, scared to death to tell him what I saw earlier today. At the time, I thought I was awesome for catching something so incriminating on camera, but now I don't know how to approach the subject.

What if it hurts him because he loves her still? Even though, I think I'd have to get a new best friend if he still loved that monster.

I don't want to hurt him. I don't want my Maximoose to hurt.

I jump when I feel him behind me, his front plastered to my back, his hand covering my dirty dish rag hand.

"It's clean, baby," he says all quiet, and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end.

I want to lean back against him. I want to turn around and love the hell out of him. I want so much from him, but I can't just take advantage of the situation. I can't throw myself at him just because I know his wife is a two-bit whore who gets her rocks off with her boss.

Edward is special, and it fucking kills me that I have to tell him the truth.

I drop the rag, and he removes his hand. I want to beg him to keep it there, to hold on tight. I _need_ him to.

I feel his heat move away from me, and I turn around to face him. He's watching me, his arms crossed, his tattoos on full display.

He is bad boy on the outside, but so damn sweet on the inside. He's the perfect package, and Tanya is despicable.

"Are the kiddos asleep," I ask, switching the light off, the glow of the stove clock the only thing lighting the room, and it's not even bright.

"Yeah, Leo wouldn't let me leave until he was asleep. Even held onto my hair so I wouldn't."

My fucking heart.

My bubby is the best.

"He usually plays with my hair until he falls asleep," I say, not bitter at all. I love Edward's relationship with my kids.

He runs his fingers through my hair before yanking on the end.

"So soft," he says _softly._

"What do you want to do?" I ask, leading him from the kitchen and past the stairs to the living room.

"Whatever you want, Bella."

I smile over my shoulder, but before I can open my mouth he says, "No, I won't watch _The Notebook_ again."

I narrow my eyes at him. "You said _whatever you want, Bella,_ " I mock, and he squeezes my shoulder and laughs.

I shiver in his arms.

"Anything but that, please, Bella, anything but that," he begs dramatically, teasingly, and I give in, because he melts me with this teases.

"Okay fine," I say. "Let's go play with the puppies."

"It's fucking freezing out there, babe."

"That's what jackets are for," I say sarcastically, moving to the coat closet.

I yank both of our jackets from their hangers, and we put them on. He pulls a beanie from his pocket and shoves it onto my head.

"Don't you have mittens," he asks.

"No, _not_ mittens, but I do have gloves," I say, pulling them from my pocket.

"Same thing," he says, wrongly.

"No," I say, putting them on. "Mittens don't even have finger holes." I wiggle my gloved fingers at him, and he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

We walk to the backyard _hand in hand_ to find the puppies cuddling in their little doggy house. The second they hear us, they snap their heads up and topple over each other to get to us.

Loki is smaller than Thor and gets beat, but he's out the second Thor clears the little doorway. I sit down in the grass and let them crawl all over me. Edward sits across from me, his legs hugging mine. He blows in his hands because it is freaking freezing. I pretend I don't notice how chilled his nose looks because I want to stay outside longer.

Edward pulls Loki onto his lap and into his arms, cuddling him close.

Watching Edward cuddle a _puppy_ comes in close second to him cuddling my bubby.

The things this man does to my heart.

"What are you looking at, babe?" Edward asks when I stare too long.

Looking down at Thor I say, "Nothing. Just your weird face."

He nudges me with his leg, and I scoot forward, closer to his warmth. I am so fucking cold, I want to crawl into his lap and wrap myself around him.

"Let's go inside. It's too cold," he says.

"No, no," I say, scooting even closer. "A little longer."

Edward gently yanks Thor from my arms and drags me closer to him by my leg; literally slides me across the grass until I'm _right there._

"What's up, Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

He uses his freezing finger to lift my chin and says, "You've been acting weird since dinner. Tell me."

I pet Thor and Loki, deciding how to tell him.

Do I just blurt it out or give it to him slow?

"Well," I say. "Umm, it was something I saw at the grocery store today."

"Okay," he says. "What was it?"

I raise my head and look at him, and he's looking at me, his eyes roaming all over my face.

I grab my phone from my coat pocket, snapping a picture of Edward with the puppies before swiping to the picture of Tanya and Mike. I stare at it first, the way Mike holds onto Tanya. The way Tanya actually looks like she likes his arms around her.

Mike is in a business suit, his hair perfectly combed. He is _nothing_ compared to Edward, but Mike fits Tanya. They look good together, and I hate that she moved on without Max.

Parents don't always stay together, but kids should always have their mommy and daddy.

"Bella," Edward says, with little patience left in his voice.

I give him the phone, just shove it right into his hands. I don't look at his face. I don't want to see his reaction. I stare at Loki and Thor resting in his lap.

I see car lights lighting up the street, but they don't pass. They just stay there, barely lighting up Edward's house. A car door slams, and I look up to see Edward's head turned toward the front of our houses.

"Is someone here," I ask, but Edward ignores me.

He stands up, gently pushing the puppies into their dog house, and I get up and follow him as he starts walking toward the front yard. He shoves my phone into his back pocket, and I jog to keep up with him.

There is a car parked at Edward's house, but I've never seen it before.

When we get to Edward's side of the yard, the car door opens and Tanya steps out, looking just like she did at the store. Edward stops suddenly, and I slam into his back. He reaches his hand back and rubs it across my back. I grip his shirt for a second before letting go and stepping to the side of him.

"Edward," Tanya says. "I want to talk."

"No, Tanya," Edward says, reaching out an arm to stop me from moving forward but all it does is gain Tanya's attention, her eyes moving to me.

They narrow on me, and she stands taller in her high heels, like she's intimidated by me.

"Edward, now!" She says all snooty.

"Fuck that. I have nothing to say to you." Edward growls, and I move closer to him without actually meaning to. It just happens, but Tanya notices.

"I will take everything, Edward, _everything_ from you." She threatens, taking a step closer.

He just stands there, not threatened in the least, but I want to know what _everything_ is.

"You'll get nothing," he finally responds, and I was right, he doesn't feel threatened in the least.

"You won't keep that money from me," she says. "I deserve every fucking penny of it."

 _Money? What money?_

I'm so distracted that I barely notice him tossing my phone to Tanya. She catches it before it slips between her fingers, and he says, "Take a look, _Tan_."

She nervously turns my phone on, and the only thing I can think is that she's going to delete the picture. She's going to delete the fucking picture.

I pull on Edward's shirt and whisper those exact words to him, but all he says is, "Don't worry about it, babe."

How can I not worry about it?

I can see her face drain of color before she slams my phone onto the ground and crushes it with her stupid, ugly stilettos.

That _bitch._

"I have another copy, Tanya. You're fucked."

She is so pissed, she's shaking. I can see she even looks a little scared.

"This isn't over," she says, walking back toward the unknown car. "You're going to fucking regret messing with me."

The car door slams, and she peels out of the neighborhood like she's Cruella Deville.

"Edward, she ruined my phone," I say, jogging to my crushed phone. I pick it up, and its shattered to pieces.

He takes it from my hands, saying, "I'll buy you a new one."

I look up at him, and his lips are lifted in a tiny, little grin, and I am so fucking confused right now.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on?" I say, my hands going to my hips all sassy.

"Come, baby. I'll tell you everything inside. It's fucking freezing out here."

I _come_ because I have no choice to. He grabs my hand again and pulls me to my house, and plus, he called me baby.

I _love_ him.


	18. my guy

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 _my guy_

 **Bella**

Once we're back inside, I hang both our coats back in the closet, anxious to find out what the hell is happening right now.

Edward waits right behind me. I can feel him. His cold hands rub my arms, up and down up and down warming me from the inside out.

He gently pulls me to the living room and onto the couch, and he sits close, so close.

"Speak Edward," I say, shaking his hands.

Just as he opens his mouth, Leo cries, "Mama," from upstairs.

"I got him," Edward says, standing, but I stand too, saying, "He said 'mama.'"

"He won't care if it's me," he says all cocky with a wink, like my boy loves him more than me or something.

I grab his shirt to stop him and jog up the stairs ahead of him. He laughs, and I can hear him climbing the stairs behind me.

Leo is sitting up in his bed, his curly hair sticking up everywhere.

"What's wrong, Bubby?" I ask, kneeling in front of his bed.

He yawns all cute, and says, "I thirsty."

I look back at Edward and tilt my head, like get my Bubby some water.

He smirks and leaves the room.

"Edwud stay," Leo says, and I climb into his bed with him.

"He's getting water, baby. He'll be right back."

Then Bubby will go back to sleep, and Edward will have all night to explain what's up with Tanya, and why my phone is shattered and his is safe in his pocket.

And what about the picture evidence?

Edward comes back with a straw cup, and says, "Here you go, Bubby," and Leo takes it sucking until there's not anymore left.

He hands me the cup, and I set it on the floor next to the bed.

"Tell me story, Edwud."

Edward is on his knees beside the bed, his elbows resting next to my hip.

"Sure, Bubs. What kind of story?"

 _Bubs_.

 _Sigh_.

"Superhero!"

Edward starts his story, and Leo lays his head on my shoulder, his fingers twisting in my hair.

Leo laughs at parts of the story, but I'm not even paying attention to the words. All I can focus on is the way Edward's fingers play with the waist of my pants. He just flicks the seam, not once pausing his story, and it's driving me crazy.

Finally, Leo is asleep, and Edward gently lifts his head so I can slide out of bed.

I kiss Leo's head and then turn to watch Edward do the same thing before tucking him in.

I head to the stairs, but Edward stops me, saying, "Let's talk in your room. Go relax, and I'll check the doors and come right back up."

I pull the covers back on my bed and slide under the warm, flannel sheets. I leave the overhead light off and just turn on the bedside lamp.

Edward walks in a few minutes later, and I watch as he kicks off his shoes before joining me in bed.

He stays on top of the covers, and I roll over to face him.

I stare at him, staring at me, and I can feel myself getting sleepy.

"I know Tanya's been fucking around, babe. I've know for a while."

I sit up, stunned and even a little pissed. "Why didn't you say!"

He sits up too, his knees pressed against mine as we face each other. "I didn't want to drag you into my shit."

 _What a fucking idiot._

"Your shit is _my_ shit," I say, shoving his shoulder, and he grabs my hand linking our fingers. "Your my best friend, Edward. You should have told me."

"I'm sorry, baby. You do so much for me and Max, and I didn't want to give you more to worry about."

His thumb rubs the outside of my hand, and I like the way it feels, but I don't let it distract me.

"First of all, I do so much for you and Max because I love you guys, and I want to know _everything_ about Tanya. Don't hide things from me. Second of all, I _need_ to know."

His face softens, and I love his face so much. He's such an amazing man and father, and I want to leave this house right now and chase Tanya down and beat her stupid. For both breaking my phone and for the way she's treated Edward and my Maximoose.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, babe."

"Start from the beginning, okay. Tell me everything."

…

…

…

 _Can you watch Bubby this Saturday?_

 _Sure, Bella._

 _Remember, it's Low's birthday, and I want to take her on a girl's day._

 _Do we get you and Low in the evening to celebrate?_

I can't even handle all his perfectness.

 _Of course. I'll leave you in charge of party details,_ I joke.

 _I got this,_ he says.

I fall back against the seat of my car in a heap of puddled bliss.

Gosh, Edward, just gosh!

It's been a week since that awful night with Tanya. Since me and Edward stayed up half the night so he could tell me everything.

We ended up falling asleep together in my bed, and I know that's not okay with him still being married and all, but it was absolute perfection waking up with his arms wrapped around me.

The good news; Edward immediately got me a new phone. An even better one. It's gold, and it's precious. All of my pictures were backed up in iCloud, and every single one is loaded back on there. Even the one I took of Edward and the puppies from that night.

There's even better news. Edward texted the picture to himself when I was acting like a spaz sitting between his legs that night. That was brilliant of him. Alice already has it filed in wherever or whatever she files it in to keep as "evidence."

The best news…

He's been having her followed for months. A real investigative detective, my Edward. Well, not Edward, per se, but Edward's hired private investigator. This all feels like a real-life movie to me.

The bad news; well there is no bad news _if_ you don't count Edward keeping secrets from me. Well, and Tanya somewhat existing in our lives.

Edward saying he didn't want to drag me into his shit. What a load of shit. He _is_ my business. Him and my Maximoose both are. They are mine, and I want to be there for them no matter what.

Now Tanya. She is a real thorn in my side. More so in Edward's, but what's Edward's is mine. In my mind, anyway.

The real kicker of that evening…

Edward is a full-blown millionaire.

A _millionaire_.

Who would have thought?

Tanya's behavior makes complete sense now. Not that acting like a money hungry whack job is any excuse, but now I see why she doesn't want to give up Edward easily.

Despicable.

Edward doesn't touch that money. Tanya always hated that about him, but he didn't care. He says he doesn't like having money he didn't earn.

My heart.

That night it almost beat out of my chest for how hard it pounded its love for Edward.

How can he be so perfect?

Tanya needs to fucking beat it already.

 _Don't hold back on the party, fella._

 _Fella, Bella, really?_

I burst out laughing in the front seat of my car, real tears even stream down my cheeks.

"What mama?" Leo asks.

"Nothing, baby. Edward's just a funny guy."

"I wuv Edwud," Leo says.

"Me and you both, Bubby, me and you both."

…

…

…

 **Edward**

"Daddy, why can't we just live with Bella?" Max lays sideways in my bed, his little feet resting on my bare chest. We're watching Finding Dory for about the hundredth time.

"What do you mean, buddy?"

"Yeah. I like it there. I want to always be there. We should just _live_ there. I could sleep in Low's room or share with bubby. It would be awesome. Don't you think that would be awesome, daddy?"

 _More than you'll ever know, son._

"We can't live there," is my lame response.

Alice called when I was leaving work today. Tanya's lawyer is fighting the cheating claims, but there's proof from both my PI and my little detective. She claims that I've been cheating on her with the next-door neighbor since Bella moved in. Alice says she can't prove anything. I told her there is nothing to prove.

I haven't cheated with Bella.

Not _physically_ , anyway.

Bella has me though in every other way possible. I want her all the time. I need her all the time, and as cheesy as it sounds, I love her so much it fucking hurts.

"But whhhy?" Max whines. "Her house is so much better. And she has the puppies."

"We live here, Max. Bella will always be next door when you need her."

He glares at the TV, and I tickle his feet until he's screaming and laughing, until he drops the subject of all of us living together, but he still crushes me when he says, "I wish Bella was my mommy."

I don't try to soothe him with lies; that his mommy is good enough, that she loves him more than life. Lies hurt more than the truth ever could.

"Bella would be lucky to be your mommy," I say, and Max grins.

He moves so that he's lying on my pillow with me, his head resting against mine. I'd watch Finding Dory a hundred more times just to make my little guy happy.

When he dozes off, I grab my phone and text Bella.

 _Thanks for dinner tonight._

She responds right away like she always does.

 _No problem, Edward. Anything for you._

 _You're the best, babe._

 _I know. ;)_

I grin at my phone like an idiot.

 _Go to sleep, babe._

 _I'm not tired, plus Bubby is wide awake. We're cuddling on the couch._

I hold up my phone and snap a picture of me and Max, cutting half of my face off and send it to Bella.

 _Eww, Edward. Put on a shirt. But look at my cute little Maximoose. He's so precious._

She's fucking adorable.

 _Let me see you and bubby._

I get a picture seconds later. Her and Leo are making duck lips. I stare at it too long and then save it to my phone.

 _Cute, babe._

 _Bubby says "wuv you."_

 _Tell bubby I love him too._

 _You should see his face right now. Cutest smile I've ever seen._

Cute smile just like his mom's.

 _I need sleep, baby._

 _Oh alright. Nighty night._

 _Later, Bella._

She sends the kissy face emoji and a red heart and like a bitch, my heart picks up its pace, and I don't even fucking care.

…

…

…

"Have fun with your daddy, Max. Be good for Edward, bubby."

Max and Leo kiss all over Bella's face like they'll never see her again. She laps it up, kissing them right back. Harlow's already buckled into her booster in the backseat of Bella's tiny car, and she waves, grinning at me from the window when I make a funny face at her.

"Come on now," I tease. "Get out of here."

"Oh Edward, you're just jealous you don't get any kisses," she says offhandedly, but then her eyes widen and she cringes.

I grab Leo and haul him into my arms and let Bella off the hook, pretending to ignore her comment.

She ruffles Max's hair, and I move close, pulling her sideways into my arms. I kiss her cheek and whisper into her ear, "Later, babe."

"Peace, Edward," she laughs, shoving me away, blowing bubby one more last kiss.

I almost hate how much she cares, mostly because I love it.

"What are we gonna do all day, daddy?" Max asks as Bella and Harlow drive off.

"We gotta surprise Low with a party," I tell him, and Leo yells, "Cake!"

"Can we decorate ninja turtles?"

"Low would hate anything else."

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Edwud, I get cake," Leo says, squeezing my cheeks, and I nod, but freeze when I see Tanya standing outside of her car across the street.

 _What the fuck?_


	19. your my soul and inspiration

I hate Tanya.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen  
** _your my soul and inspiration_

 **Edward**

Tanya pushes away from her car and moves toward me and my boys. Leo still has his hands on my cheeks, and I gently push them off. Max hasn't seen Tanya yet, and I don't fucking want him to, but she's given me no choice. Without Bella here, I can do nothing but let this shit play out in front of my son.

"Edward, hi," Tanya says, more friendly than she's ever been, and I fucking know she's up to something.

Max looks at Tanya when he hears her voice, but he moves closer to me and grabs my leg.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I ask, lifting Leo higher in my arms.

Her steps falter like she expected me to be welcoming, like she expected me to give a fuck that she is standing right in front of me.

She ignores me, moving her eyes down to Max. He pushes in even closer to me, and I switch Leo to my other arm so I can wrap my free one around Max.

"Hi Max," she says, trying real fucking hard to sound like she's happy to see him. I can tell she's not.

It fucking sucks that I can't even wish to go back in time and never have met the bitch because without her, I wouldn't have Max.

Max doesn't say anything, but Tanya's moving on anyway. "Let's talk Edward."

"No," I say, then to Max, "Come on Max, let's get you and bubby in the truck."

"Cake, Edwud," Leo says, slapping at the back of my neck.

"Yeah, Bubs, we'll get you cake."

"Me too, daddy. I want cake."

"You can both have cake," I say, buckling both boys into their seats. I shut the door, and open my door, starting the truck and turning on the heat.

I slam it shut and turn to face Tanya. She's a few steps away, and I lean against my truck and wait for her to spew her bullshit.

"I want half of your money, Edward."

I laugh, expecting nothing less from her. She's a real piece of work.

"In your fucking dreams, _Tan._ "

Her eyes narrow, and she takes a step closer. "I'm fucking serious. I deserve every fucking cent."

She's fucking high, she has to be.

"You deserve nothing, and that's what you'll fucking get."

"You don't fucking give me the money," she sneers, "I'll fight for Max. I'll take you to court and drag it all out. No money for me, no Max for you."

I get in her face, making her step back a step.

"Don't you fucking threaten my son, bitch. No judge would dare give you my kid. He wants nothing to do with you, and that's on you. Get in your fucking car and get the fuck out of here."

She laughs in my face, and if she was a man, she'd be on the fucking ground right now.

"Oh, Edward. You're pathetic. Try me, _baby_. Is all that money more important than your son?"

I can't even fucking breathe right now. I ignore her and walk away, yanking my truck door open and climbing inside. I back out of the drive, and Tayna's still standing there, smirking like she has some trick up her sleeve, like she thinks she's going to beat me.

Not a chance in fucking hell.

"Now cake, Edwud," Leo says.

 **Bella**

 _Where are you?_

 _Just got in the car, coming home._

 _We're ready for you. Bubby's been ripping shit apart over here, and Max is anxious for Low to get here, and there may be a chunk of frosting missing from the cake. Bubby's hungry._

 _We'll be there soon,_ I type back with a huge smile on my face.

 _Later, babe._

I sigh, looking out the windshield, thinking this day couldn't be more perfect. Harlow loved getting her little nails and toes done. She kept saying, _this is the best day._

She melts me with her words.

"You ready to go home, baby?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "I want to show Edward my pretty nails."

Of course. My kids _love_ Edward.

We make it home in record time, and Edward stands in the doorway, waiting for us to get out of the car and into the house.

His hair isn't covered in his hat, but lays messy over the top of his head. His tattoos are on full display in his tee, and he makes my mouth water.

"Hurry, mommy," Harlow says, and I jump into action.

I open her door and she flies out of the car, yelling Edward's name. I grab my purse and follow behind her.

"Aren't they pretty, Edward? Mommy got matching ones. I picked green like the turtles. Cool, huh?"

Edward smiles down at her and runs a hand through her pretty hair. "Yeah, baby. Very cool."

She grins up at him like he hangs the moon before racing past him yelling Max's name, but then I hear, "Oh my gosh! A party. Mommy, I'm having a party!"

I can hear Max and Leo screaming with her, and I laugh, peeking around Edward. "Are you going to let me in," I joke, getting a good look at all of the ninja turtle decorations and balloons thrown all over the place.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. He takes my purse and tosses it onto the entrance table.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, looking up at him, just noticing how shitty he looks. "Did something happen?"

He puts his arm around my shoulder, bending down close to my ear as he leads us to our kids.

"We'll talk later, babe. Enjoy your girl today."

I turn to face him, and he kisses my cheek, real close to my mouth, and I think I might have died for a second.

"Cute nails," he grins into my face, like _so_ close I could lick his teeth if I wanted to.

"Thanks," I smile, before pushing away from him to celebrate my baby's birthday.

Edward thought of everything; cake, decorations, presents, _everything._

It's unreal how amazing he is.

"Look, mama, cake!" Leo says, showing me his frosting hands and frosting face and frosting tee.

"Mommy, I love my birthday," Harlow screams, hitting balloons back and forth with Max, and Max says, "I love your birthday too."

I look at Edward, and he smiles at me.

Gosh, they are adorable.

All of them.

Even Edward.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

 _Drive safe_ , Bella's text says.

I throw my bags in the truck and then use my key to get into Bella's house. It's four in the morning, and all the kids are still asleep. I have to head to Seattle this morning and have a meeting with my lawyer and Tanya and her lawyer. I wanted Bella and the kids to go again, but Harlow and Max just started karate lessons and Bella doesn't want them to miss that or school.

They want to be real ninja turtles.

I jog up the stairs, quietly, and push open Bella's door.

"Edward," she hisses, jerking up right in her bed. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing?"

The strap of her shirt falls down her shoulder, making her shirt come down low in front. It's real fucking hard to be the good guy all the time when all I want to do is rip it off and love the fuck out of her.

"I came to say bye, babe."

Her face softens, and she moves to kneel on the bed using her small fingers to fix the fallen strap. She sits on her heels and looks up at me. Her brown eyes are still sleepy and her hair is a beautiful fucking mess. I love how _not_ put together she is.

"Call me as soon as you get out. I want to know everything Alice says."

"You know I will."

"Are you nervous?" She asks, and I kneel on the floor at the edge of the bed.

"No," I lie. "It's just a meeting. Nothing will happen today."

I grab her hands, and she shuffles closer. "Don't worry," she says. "I won't let that bitch take my Maximoose."

I grin up at her, and she smiles down at me, and my whole fucking world lights up. She's so fucking amazing.

"I better get on the road," I say, not moving, not standing and leaving like I should.

"Yeah," she says, squeezing my fingers. "Call me if you're sleepy. I'll talk to you the entire way if I have to."

"I'll be fine, baby."

"Just do it, if not," she says, narrowing her eyes, and I laugh.

"Sure, Bella."

I finally stand, not letting her hands go. She kneels higher, and I lean forward and kiss the tip of her nose, feeling her warm breath across my chin. I don't stay any longer and release her hands. She tucks her hair behind her ears, and I lift my chin and wink at her before heading downstairs and locking the door behind me.

I get in my truck and start driving but the entire time my mind is on Bella as she sleeps in her bed all alone, wishing like hell I could be wrapped around her right now.

…

…

…

"Edward, don't worry about Tanya. You don't speak with her about _anything_. If she shows up at your door, send her away. Do _not_ discuss Max or the divorce with her. They aren't going to make this easy, and we don't need to make it worse."

Tanya is a fucking bitch.

Alice took a look at the stipulations of my "money," and Tanya doesn't get shit. Cheating voids all, but with her accusations of me cheating on her with Bella, all is not void.

I have never cheated on her, and she will do what she can to make it look like I have.

"I'll just give her the money," I say, knowing Bella would fucking kill me if I gave in to her.

"No, Edward. No way. We will fight this. She won't get the money or Max. It's obvious she has been neglectful to your son. We will just most likely fight this in court."

I run a hand through my hair, so fucking done with this shit. I want to be done with Tanya. I want to move on with Bella and our babies and never look back at Tanya or our life again.

"Go home, Edward. Let me do my job," Alice says.

I nod and leave her office.

Once I'm in my truck, I text Bella giving her the news even if it's not all good.

 _Alice is right. Let her do her job, and you just come home to us. I made you cookies._

God, I love her.

 _See you soon, babe._

She sends the peace emoji and a red heart, and I shake my head, grinning, despite Tanya fucking up my day.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

It's Friday, four days after Edward's Seattle trip, and I'm waiting in the parking lot to pick up Harlow and Max so we can meet him for dinner at the diner.

Leo's asleep, drooling all over his black tee which will leave stain marks, but I snap a picture anyway because he looks super cute.

I send it to Edward.

The school bell rings, and I wait in the pickup line for my kiddos. Five minutes later Harlow comes out alone, and I step out of the car as she runs to me.

"Mommy, Max's teacher said his mommy took him out of school. Why?"

My blood runs cold.

 _Fucking Tanya._

I grab Leo from the car, and he whines a little not wanting to be woke up. I grab Harlow's hand, and we go straight to the office.

Mrs. Zimmer, the office secretary smiles when we walk in, but I am fucking panicking because why would Tanya just come and take Max out of fucking school.

I know _why_ , but that bitch better not come face to face with me because I'll be teaching her a fucking lesson. I don't care if she is his "mother" and she hasn't lost rights, I am going to fuck her up.

"Can I help you?"

"Maxmius Masen didn't come to me after school."

"Why yes, his mother pulled him out at lunch time."

 _What the fuck._

"Why did you let him go," I ask, somewhat meanly because seriously what the fuck!

She looks taken aback, but I just don't care right now. "His mother is allowed to pick him up. There are no stipulations in our documents that say otherwise."

I turn around and leave, and Harlow says she wants Max, and I feel like crying right now. Tanya won't hurt Max, but Max doesn't _want_ to be with Tanya, and I don't want him with her, and neither does Edward.

I get the kids buckled in and call Edward. He doesn't pick up so I hang up again and call him right back. He still doesn't answer. I hang up and dial his business phone and no fucking answer.

I pull out of the parking lot and drive to his office. I'm halfway there when my phone rings.

"Sorry, babe. What's up?"

A tear leaks down my cheek because I am too fucking upset right now, and I need Edward right next to me, but I also need to him to get Max from that evil bitch. She doesn't deserve to see him, and she doesn't have good intentions.

"Edward, Tanya took Max from school. I went to pick the kids up and only Harlow came out. I went into the office and they said Tanya signed him out at lunch!"

The line is dead silent, and I say, "Edward! Did you hear me?"

"Go home, Bella. I'll meet you there."

He hangs up on me, and in any other situation I would be fucking furious, but I understand what he's feeling right now.

I turn the car around and head home, thinking of all the ways I am going to beat Tanya's ass for this and for all of the other times she's fucked with Edward.

Taking Max though, I don't fucking think so, bitch.


	20. when i fall in love

Three chapters in day! I have to work all week, so I'm making up for it now. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen  
** _when i fall in love_

 **Edward**

They can't do anything. Max is her son. There's no restraining order and there's no reason to suspect that she could hurt him.

That's what the cop at the front desks says.

Motherfucker.

I've called Tanya's phone over and over despite Alice saying not to make contact.

What the fuck am I supposed to do?

I kick the chair in front of me before sitting down. The old lady in the corner glares at me, but I don't have it in me to be the good guy right now.

The tattoos she's staring at don't make her feel any better.

I pull out my phone, seeing 10 missed calls from Bella. She's probably going out of her fucking mind right now.

I shove my phone back in my pocket, not wanting to hear her try to make me feel better right now. What can she possibly say?

 _It's okay, Edward._

 _We'll get him back, Edward._

 _It's not your fault, Edward._

Fuck yeah, it's my fault. I didn't even fucking think to take her off the pickup list. How fucking stupid. She's that fucking desperate that she'd just take him?

I have no fucking clue where she even is; where she lives or where she sleeps.

If she does anything stupid with or to my son, I'll fucking kill her.

…

…

…

 **Tanya**

 _I want to go home._

 _Where's my daddy?_

 _I want Bella._

I sit on Mike's couch watching Max sleep on the chair across from me. Mike's out of town for the weekend, and if he knew I just signed Max out of school without telling his father, he'd say I was fucking stupid.

Fuck Mike.

Edward doesn't want to cooperate, well then, I'll just scare him a little, let him see what it feels like to not have his son for a while.

No harm done, and then maybe he will be more willing to give me what I'm asking for. If not, well maybe next time we'll make this arrangement permanent. I don't want to take care of Max, but I'll do what I have to do to make Edward fucking miserable.

I sip at my wine and watch the clock ticking above the mantle. It's almost nine, and now that Max is asleep I'll give him back to his dad tomorrow morning; back to _his_ Bella.

That bitch really just swept right in and fucked everything up for me. I was going on the tenth year and then I could get a divorce and take the money that was rightfully mine and live my happily ever after with Mike.

She had to just show up and play the perfect mom and woman and fuck me over.

Edward was easy to manipulate, and I could easily fuck him into silence until the next time I pissed him off. Then she shows up, and he likes what he sees.

 _The perfect woman._

Fuck her.

I drain the last of my glass and get up for a refill, grabbing my phone off the counter on my way.

 _Miss you, baby_ , Mike says.

I slide up, instantly replying, _Miss you too. I wish you were home._

I pour more wine into my glass, drinking it in one gulp.

Mike is everything Edward isn't.

Mike knows what I like, and he gives it to me.

 _I love you_ , I say.

 _You too, sweetheart._

Not trusting Edward to not have blocked my number, I find Bella's contact. I click on her name and start typing.

 _Tell Edward I'll bring Max home in the morning._

She doesn't respond right away, but I know she read it.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face, knowing just how pissed Edward will be when I take his son home in the morning. Pissed enough to cooperate.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

It's 9:30 when I see Edward's headlights pull into my driveway. Harlow and Leo are sleeping, and I've been going out of my fucking mind worrying about him.

The fucking asshole.

My Maximoose is having to stay away from my house and not even be in his own bed at home, and Edward decides to make me worry even more?

Fuck him.

I stay in my bed when I hear the front door open and close and when I hear his footsteps on the stairs and even when I hear him open my bedroom door, but I don't keep my mouth shut.

"Why didn't you fucking answer my calls?" I half yell, sitting up.

He looks like absolute shit, and I instantly feel horrible for him. His eyes are red and bloodshot and his hair is a tangled mess on his head.

"I'm sorry, baby," he says.

"Edward, he's okay. Tanya texted that she would bring him home in the morning," I say, trying not to yell my fucking head off at him.

He sighs in relief and crawls into bed on top of me, his head resting on my stomach, his arms wrapped tight around my waist.

"She can't fucking have him," he says into my shirt. "I'll give her every fucking penny I have, but she can't have him."

Gosh, my heart. It _hurts_!

I run my fingers through his hair over and over, and say, "She doesn't want him, Edward. She wants money and when we get him back in the morning, you need to put a restraining order on her or something. You need to go to the school and tell them she can't pick him up. We have to do something. She can't take him like this ever again, Edward. _Ever._ "

He looks up at me and says, "Call her number. I want to talk to him."

I reach over and grab my phone, hitting Tanya's number. It rings and rings in my ear, but she doesn't pick up.

He looks crestfallen.

 _That evil bitch._

"She won't hurt him. She'd have to be even more despicable than she already is to lay a hand on him. She's desperate, but not so much so she'd hurt him."

I comfort him, but I'm also comforting myself. My heart literally hurts from the worry of not having him here with us.

"He doesn't want to be with her. You know it, Bella. The other day, he wouldn't even look at her. He _knows_ she doesn't want him. He _knows_."

I nod my head, my heart breaking.

"It's okay. Tomorrow he'll be home and then we'll make it sure this _never_ happens again."

He sits up and kicks off his shoes and his shirt before crawling in next to me under the covers. He pulls me against him, his arms wrapped around me, my head tucked under his chin.

"Are Low and bubby okay?"

"Low was pretty freaked out, and bubby only wanted Maximoose. Didn't really understand what was happening."

"I want to kill her," he says, and I nod, because I know. I feel the same way.

Max may not be my son, but he's _mine._

"I don't trust her," he whispers.

My eyes start to water. I hate this whole situation and want it to just be over. I want Edward and Max to be free of that money hungry worthless human being.

Edward pulls back, and I lift my head, feeling a single tear slide down my cheek. His eyes follow the drop before he leans in and kisses it from my face. He kisses me once more, his lips lingering much longer and my heart is racing when he pulls back.

He tucks my head back under his chin, and my breathing is stuttering in my lungs. Edward's bare chest is against my cheek, and I can smell everything _him._ I am surrounded in his scent, wrapped up in his body, and my own body is begging for more.

I take deep breaths as I wrap my one arm around his hip, my hand resting flat against his back. Not for the attention my body is begging for, but because I have nowhere else to put it. He pulls me impossibly closer, and I snuggle deeper into his chest. I kiss him, right over his heart, and his hand wraps around my neck before palming the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my long hair.

I kiss him once more, I can't help it, and he says, "Bella."

"I'm sorry," I breathe, my fingers digging into his back.

"Bella," he says again, and I lift my head to look up at him.

The fingers of his other hand trail down my face and across my lips, and it takes everything in me to keep my lips sealed; from begging him to kiss me.

"Go to sleep, baby," he whispers, hoarsely, and I _know_ this is hard for him too.

It's hard to not just give in, take what we both want.

How horrible would it really be?

Tanya and Edward are over despite them still being married. She's been cheating on him, and he _asked_ for the divorce.

This isn't cheating.

This is _love_ , and I want him so much, but I say, "Okay."

He kisses my forehead, and his lips stay there long after I fall asleep.


	21. my girl

I can't wait until I can stop talking about Tanya.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty  
** _my girl_

 **Bella**

I feel soft lips on the back of my head before he moves away and out of bed. I hear the bathroom door close, and I finally open my eyes. I've been awake for a little over an hour just savoring the feel of Edward holding onto me.

The clock reads six in the morning, and I still feel exhausted, but I would get up at one in the morning to wait for my Maximoose to come home.

I roll out of bed and grab my robe before heading downstairs. I make Edward his own personal cup of coffee and grab a Dr. Pepper for myself. I'm staring inside the fridge when I hear Edward enter the kitchen.

He's in yesterday's clothes, his shoes on his feet, and his hair is bed hair messy and he's honestly never looked better.

"I'm gonna head home and wait for Max," he says, and I nod in understanding.

No way should Edward be here so early in the morning when Tanya drops Max off, and hopefully she is dropping him off soon, like _now_ soon.

"I wonder when she'll come," I say, and he holds up my phone.

"She's on her way supposedly," he says.

I wish the bitch wasn't texting my phone like she knows I'm with Edward twenty-four seven or something.

I grab my phone from him and read her text: _I'm bringing Max now. Tell Edward._

I wrap both arms around his waist and hug him tight. His hands are around my shoulders, and I mumble, "I can't promise I won't come out and beat the fucking hell out of her."

He kind of chuckles but doesn't tell me _not_ to.

"Go home," I say to his chest. "And bring my Max over as soon as she's gone."

He squeezes the back of my neck before releasing me, and I instantly miss him.

"I'll bring him, Bella."

He leaves, and I feel anxious like I can't sit still, like I want to see Max home so bad I can't freaking stand it.

I get busy making breakfast for all of us; French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon, but I can't stop running to the living room window to see if Tanya's pulled up. It's not until the bacon's done frying that I hear a car door slam. I tense up, holding the last piece of bacon over the pan to drain the grease.

 _Don't go out there, Bella._

 _Don't fucking do it._

I toss the bacon on the plate and wash my hands, drying them on the dish towel hanging from the stove.

I move to the living room and peek out the window. Max is gripping one of Edward's legs, and Tanya is a few feet in front of them waving her arms, her face all twisted and ugly.

She's making a scene in front of my Max, and it pisses me off.

I pull open the front door, leaving it open as I walk barefoot onto the front stoop and all the way to Edward's front yard.

"You're so fucking stupid, Edward. I can't believe I wasted so much of my life with such a fucking worthless asshole."

That bitch!

Tanya's eyes move to me when I make it to Max's side. She watches me gently grab Max's shoulder, and she rolls her eyes. Max looks up at me, and he grins that cute little grin of his, saying, "Bella!" I tilt my head toward the house and smile, and he lets go of Edward and grabs my hand.

"Leave, Tanya," Edward says, and Tanya laughs, so fucking wicked I get the chills.

I didn't plan on staying out here. I only wanted Max away from Tanya's anger and filthy words, but Tanya's next words stop me.

"Don't fucking touch my son."

 _My_ son, yeah okay, Tanya.

Her hand is on my arm for only a second before I shake her off and pull Max behind me. His little fingers are gripping the back of my robe, and Edward steps in front of me.

"Max, buddy, go inside and see if Low's awake."

"Okay, daddy," he says quietly, and I hear his little feet move away from me as he races inside the house.

"Why don't you go inside too, Bella. None of this is any of your concern."

"She fucking stays," Edward growls, stepping halfway in front of me like he has to protect me. I can handle myself, thank you very much.

"Whatever, dickhead. Like I said, I'm fighting for Max. I can't have your money, so I'll fight for your son."

 _Your_ son.

My stomach plummets even though I'm 110 percent sure no judge in his right mind would ever give Tanya custody of a kid even if it was her own flesh and blood.

"You could try, but you'll fucking lose. He wants nothing to do with you, and you fucking pulling that shit yesterday, taking him from school, it won't happen again. If I have it my way, you'll never even see him again. Now get the fuck out of here."

Edward's voice is full out beast mode. I have never heard him so pissed before, but he has every reason to be.

"I have a good chance of winning. Think of what you'll be losing, all over your precious money."

I laugh, I can't help it, and her eyes snap to mine. I grab onto Edward's arm, saying, "Let's go, Edward."

"Yeah, _go_ , Edward. Go fuck your whore in front of my son."

"Bella," Edward says, voice much more controlled than my deteriorating temper. "Go wait inside," he says, but I shake my head appalled that he's stopping me from ripping Tanya's hair out.

He grabs my arm and tries to drag me across the yard to my own house, but my mind is already made up. I'm going to beat that bitch's ass.

"Bella, don't," he says, his hand tightening on my arm. "She's provoking you on purpose."

I look over my shoulder, and Tanya's smirking like the fucking devil she is.

"I want to fucking kill her," I hiss. "I tried to be good, Edward, I really did, but she can't speak that way about me or Max, and the way she treats you, Edward. Fuck that."

"Bella, the kids are waiting," he reasons his voice real soft in my ear, throwing the only thing out there that would save Tanya's face from being smashed into the ground right now.

I look up at him, and his beautiful eyes are begging me to go inside and not start a full out brawl with his soon to be ex, ex, _ex_ -wife.

 _Why, Edward? Why must you stop me?_

"Bye, Tanya. You can see yourself to your car, hmm?" I say staring into green eyes, and Edward looks relieved that I'm giving in.

 _Only_ for him.

"You're fucking pathetic," Tanya sneers, and Edward completely ignores her, his hand gripping my arm for dear life until we're at my closed front door.

I hear a car door slam, and thank God that she's leaving.

"Edward," I say, watching her peel out, "I could have taken her. You don't have to protect me. My God, she deserved to get her ass kicked."

I'm offended, honestly.

"Babe, I know you can take her, but we don't need her to have anything on us. She wanted you to hit her. As much as _I_ want you to give her everything she deserves, Max doesn't need to see that, and she will do anything to fuck with me."

 _Ohhhh._

"Well, you're much too calm, fella," I say, a little deflated. "I feel like steam is coming out of my ears. Can you believe the nerve of her? I wanted to knock her teeth out and then I wanted her to choke on them."

Edward shakes his head, his lips titled up in a small, mesmerizing grin, and he grabs by hand, saying, "Let's go check on our boy."

 _Our_ boy.

Oh Edward, I fucking love you.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

Bella, the kids, and the puppies are all piled into Bella's bed when I get back upstairs. Max is cuddled up right next to Bella, his normal, happy self.

The only thing he said about this whole fucking disaster is that _I didn't like going with mommy_ and _she made me eat broccoli._

I don't know how the bitch can force feed my son vegetables like she's mother of the year when she doesn't give one shit about him.

Alice is in the process of making sure this never happens again, and she already made a house call to Judge Yorkie. She thinks I can have temporary full custody by Monday.

After Tanya left, we found Max asleep in Harlow's room, and I fucking swear Bella was about to start bawling her eyes out. I dragged her back downstairs and made her feed me breakfast instead. I get off on the fact that she loves to feed me and take care of me. It makes her that much sexier.

 _Eat more, Edward._

 _Come on, fella, one more. I made a shit ton._

And _fella,_ goddamn if that doesn't make me want to kiss the fuck out of her.

I ate my breakfast with Bella sitting next to me, and we didn't say it but I know we were both relieved to have Max back under our roof.

Now to make sure it never happens again.

Bella was mostly quiet, not eating, but complaining _I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't believe you married that_ or _Max deserves so much better than that._

She's not wrong, and it kills me that Max has to go through this shit.

"Bubby, stop teasing the puppy. He's going to bite you," Bella says.

Leo points his little finger at Thor, and says, "No bite, Tor."

"Daddy," Max says when he spots me in the doorway, and Harlow jerks her head around to face me. "Bella says we get to go to the tramp place today."

Harlow nods her head, smiling that spoiled grin of hers, and says, "Yeah, Edward, mommy said."

Bella tilts her head to the side and shrugs her shoulders, her own grin matching Harlow's, and I shake my head and move closer to the bed.

I sit at the end, and Harlow jumps in my lap, asking, "So we can go, Edward, right?"

Like I'd fucking tell her no.

"Sure, Low, we can go," I say, and she jumps up screaming, "Yes!" and then, "Pizza, too?"

"I think your mommy is tired of pizza," I lie.

"I am not," Bella says, narrowing her eyes at me.

"See, she's not. So please can we have pizza?"

"Do you want pizza, Max?" I ask, and Bella leans over and whispers into his ear, and his smile is so fucking huge when he says, "I love pizza."

Bella is corrupting my kid, but I don't give a fuck.

"Edwud," Leo says, crawling into my lap. "Me want pizza, too."

"You can have pizza, bubby," I say, and he gives me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

It doesn't escape me that Max doesn't leave Bella's side the entire day. She stole his heart from the start, and I don't mind, because she stole mine too.


	22. how sweet it is

I kind of love this chapter.

* * *

Chapter **Twenty-One  
** _how sweet it is_

 **Bella**

 _Please save me,_ I text Edward.

Rosalie is like bridezilla right now. Her mom is almost in tears as Rose yells at her about anything and everything, wanting the wedding to be absolute perfection. I feel sorry for poor Mrs. Hale.

Rosalie's dress is on, and she really does look fucking gorgeous. She has never had to try hard anyway.

I'm her only bridesmaid slash maid of honor, and I'm wearing a blood red dress with a big slit up the side and red heels. I've never felt more uncomfortable in my life.

Harlow is the flower girl, and she looks adorable in her poufy white dress. She says it's too itchy and she can't wait until she can take it off.

Leo and Max are already at the church with Edward or on their way at least. Royce has a nephew in the wedding so my bubby isn't the ring bearer.

I'm not offended.

 _What's up_ , Edward replies.

 _Rose is like the bride of chucky right now. I'm ready to be done with this wedding. Is that mean? I love Rosalie, but this has been the worst two weeks._

The day after we got Max back, Rosalie called with a date for the wedding.

 _February 25._

 _Everything is all taken care of_ she had said. Even my dress was ordered, and I hadn't even seen it.

I really wish I had seen it.

The best news of these past two weeks? The judge approved Edward's request for temporary full custody. As of now, Tanya has no say or right to take Max, and we couldn't be happier.

That first day back to school after the whole traumatizing ordeal, Max was afraid to go back to school. He thought if he went to school then his _mommy_ would pick him up again and he'd never see us again. I was ready to find Tanya and slice her up. My Maximoose loves school, and she made him afraid to go back.

By the way Edward's nostrils were flaring, I'd say he was 10 seconds from hulking out. He knows how to reign that shit in real good in front of the kids, though.

After we put them on the bus, I took Edward inside and made him eat Leo's powdered donuts before he left to work. He needed to calm down, and he _did,_ and when I started gloating how I knew how to handle him, he shoved a donut in my mouth.

 _His fingers were in my mouth._

 _My mouth!_

And that shut me up, at least until I chewed and swallowed, and Edward laughed in my face, but I wasn't mad because I would die to see him laugh like that all-day long.

I told him Max would be fine, and he nodded like he believed me then he left for work, and when Max got home he _was_ fine, and then when Edward got home he gave us the best news in the universe. For now, at least.

Temporary full custody of my Maximoose.

The relief in Edward's eyes almost brought me to my knees.

After that day, the wedding nightmare started. Rosalie had me on the phone every second she could get. I had to resort to ignoring a lot of her calls especially when the kids got home or when Edward came over, which was _a lot_ , but during those working and school hours, Rosalie was on my ass about this wedding. I'm the maid of honor, and I don't think I did not one maid of honor duty other than listen to her complain and bitch about everything.

I'm okay with that because my life is hectic enough.

 _No, babe. Just don't tell Rose that._

 _No way. She'd eat my head for dinner. You should see my dress. I look ridiculous._

 _I'm sure you look beautiful, Bella._

Fuck me, Edward Masen, you are an angel.

"Mommy, I'm so itchy."

"We'll start soon and then you can change into something better for the dance, baby."

Thank God Rosalie decided to do all pictures before the wedding. If not, she'd have one pissed of flower girl on her hands.

Harlow rolls her eyes, forever the sassy one. She sits down next to me on the bench seat and lays her head on my shoulder as we watch Mrs. Hale fuss over Rosalie. At least Mrs. Hale is staying strong in spite of bridezilla's behavior.

Five minutes later, the bridal party is called out into the hall so we can get this party started. I will march by myself since the best man will be standing up with Royce at the altar. I really hope I don't trip and fall on my face.

Harlow goes first with her ring bearer, and then I'm next. The church is full to the max, and I can feel myself sweating in all the wrong places.

I don't fall on my face, but my steps do stutter when I see Edward standing at his seat. He's not wearing a tux or anything, but a suit without the jacket, and he has my bubby in his arms.

I've never seen a more beautiful sight.

…

…

…

Rosalie is married.

She looks happy, swaying with Royce out on the dance floor. Once the ceremony went off without a hitch, Rosalie calmed down and started to enjoy herself.

Leo is snoring in my arms, and Max and Harlow are on the dance floor slowing dancing it up except their just dancing around all crazy like to the slow beats.

It's adorable.

Harlow changed into tights and a sweater, but I'm still stuck in this blood red Jessica Rabbit type dress. It's not ugly, but it's not me. I'll just be glad when I can take it off.

"Want me to take him?" Edward asks coming up behind me.

His hands land on my shoulders, and I throw my head back to look up at him. He's looking down at me, and he's so gorgeous it kills me.

"He's fine."

I mean a little drool on the boob never hurt anyone.

Edward releases me and moves his chair right next to mine. His arm is touching mine, and he slips a foot under my leg, lifting my foot up a bit.

He examines my shoes, saying, "Nice shoes, baby."

"They're pretty, fella, but my feet are fucking killing me."

"Want me to rub them?" He asks, and I am turned on and horrified at the same time. He will not touch my sweaty feet. When they are clean, yes.

"You're a doll, boo," I say, and he laughs, "but that's alright. Maybe later, though," I say, grinning.

He looks down at Leo in my arms, and I can tell he wants to take him out of my arms, but I cuddle him closer, and he smirks, finally turns away and watches Max and Harlow racing around the dance floor.

"I didn't get to dance with you," he says, side eyeing me.

My heart stutters happily, and I look around for Mrs. Hale or _somebody_ to hold my baby so Edward can wrap those tatted up arms around me and sway me all over that fucking dance floor.

"I'll dance with you," I say when I spot Mrs. Hale sitting at one of the tables with Royce's parents and Mr. Hale.

He looks down at Leo, raising one magnificent eyebrow, and I say, "I'll let Mrs. Hale hold bubby."

He stands and gently takes Leo from my arms, saying, "I'll be right back."

I watch him walk across the room and Mrs. Hale opens her arms right away for Leo, and Edward says something, making Mrs. Hale nod.

Soon enough, he's walking back toward me, and I stand up, discreetly wiping bubby drool off my chest.

When he's standing in front of me, he holds out his hand, and teases, "May I have this dance, milady," with the sexiest grin on his face.

I am a puddle of goo on the floor right now.

I give him my hand and he tucks me so close into his side as he leads us onto the dance floor.

James Taylor's _How Sweet It Is_ plays from the giant speakers off to the side of the dance floor, and Edward pulls me close.

He doesn't dance with me like kids and teens at school dances, but he keeps his hand in mine and holds it close to his chest. His arm is around my waist, his hand flat against my lower back, so close to my ass, I kind of feel faintish.

The last dance I went to was in high school with Jacob, but we didn't _dance,_ we did the unsavory things kids shouldn't. I've never experienced this kind of dancing, and I love the way Edward holds me so close, the way it feels to put my head on his chest and hear his heart beat so beautiful in my ear.

I am pulled impossibly closer, and his hand moves an inch lower, and I die.

 _I fucking die._

"You look so fucking beautiful, babe," Edward whispers in my ear, and I pat his chest with my free hand and grip his shirt, my response stuck in my throat.

We sway, mostly in one spot, and I will remember this moment forever even the part where Harlow and Max plaster their selves to our sides and finish the dance with us.

So fucking perfect.


	23. this guy's in love with you

Thanks for all of the reviews! :) I have plans for Rosalie, for those wondering how the hell she could marry Royce. Lol!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two  
** _this guy's in love with you_

 **Bella**

"You're not afraid of flying are you?"

"Why are you asking?" I answer his question with my own question, folding that last of Leo's little undies.

 _But, hell yes, I am._

Edward is standing in the middle of the living room, his clothes a dusty mess. He just finished the frame for a new house for a retired couple in town.

"I bought tickets to California," he says, and my heart drops to my stomach.

"California? Why?"

"It's spring break, babe. We're taking the kids to Disneyland."

 _Holy fuck!_

"No way!" I screech, jumping up. "You bought tickets to Disneyland? Oh my gosh, Edward. The kids are going to fucking die. We can drive though, right?"

He shakes his head, and my happiness takes a nose dive.

"I bought plane tickets, too. I'll let you hold my hand the entire way, Bella."

 _Such a sweet soul, my Edward._

"They don't take refunds," I ask, desperately hopeful.

He chuckles and yanks me into his dusty, dirty body. "I'll keep you safe, baby."

"Edward! It's a plane up thousands and thousands of feet in the air. How can you protect me or any of us? What if there's a hijacker? Oh my gosh, or the engine fails. Oh fuck, Edward, I can't breathe."

My head hits Edward's chest, and I am gulping for air. He rubs my back in soothing circles, saying, "Breathe, baby," and I breathe and then choke on dust fumes.

Edward laughs, and I squeeze his sides, maybe a little too hard, making him laugh louder.

"What's the deal with the planes? Have you flown before?"

"No, fella, no. I have _never_ flown before. I have a fear of flying. Flying phobia is what it's called. At least that's what Wikipedia said. When I was younger and we went on vacations, we drove _everywhere._ "

He stares down at me, his lips lifted up at the ends, and finally he says, "Will you fly with me, please?"

"Damn you, Edward, damn you to hell," I groan, giving in to him instantly because seriously, I'd fly to the ends of the Earth with him if he asked.

 _Please don't ask, though._

"You can sleep the entire way," he says, rubbing my arms.

"Okay," I say. "Okay, I can do this."

He kisses my cheek and whispers there, "Let's go tell the kids."

I beat him up the stairs and squeal the news even though it's Edward's surprise, but he doesn't seem to mind.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

Even in sleep, Bella has my hand in a fucking death grip. She took the aisle seat, and I'm stuck in the middle because she refused to not have me right by her. Leo is asleep in his seat next to me by the window. Harlow and Max are in the seats right in front of us. They have their headphones in watching _Finding Dory._

The kids were fucking excited to ride on a _jet plane_ they called it, and Bella played it cool, but she was a nervous wreck up until we were in the air, then she knocked out.

She even looks fucking gorgeous sleeping with her mouth open.

She thinks this trip is a spring break vacation, and it is, but I'm also celebrating. Bella will probably be pissed that I didn't tell her right away, but Tanya signed the divorce papers fucking finally without complaint. I'm suspicious as fuck of what she's plotting, but for now I have the divorce and my Max so we're fucking celebrating with Mickey Mouse and Goofy and whoever the fuck we want.

Don't get me wrong, I know we aren't done with Tanya. Nothing with her is that easy, but she finally got it through her head, that fucking cheating doesn't get her shit in a divorce. In our divorce, anyway.

Alice is positive we will have no problem getting permanent custody, but I'll believe that shit when I see it, but for this next week, I'm going to enjoy Bella and the kids.

When we get back, we can deal with whatever bullshit Tanya throws at us.

I'll tell her tonight once we land, and she'll probably give me shit, but it turns me on when she does anyway, so that's a win-win.

Finally, and I mean _fucking_ finally I can kiss her like she's meant to be kissed. She's not a fucking rebound either, she's my love, and I'm going to kiss her all the damn time.

 _If she'll let me._

I rub my thumb across her thumb only half hoping she'll wake up so I can talk to her, but I'm okay with just staring at her, too.

I've never seen someone so damn beautiful, and she's all natural, just Bella.

Beautiful fucking Bella.

Every single day I fucking drown in her.

Leo's hand hits my arm, and I look over to see him eyeing me all sleepy.

"I hungry, Edwud."

Using my one free hand, I reach into Bella's bag and give him some crackers. He makes a face like he doesn't want that shit, but he takes them anyway.

"Mama sleeping," he says standing in his chair and climbing over the armrest to land in my lap.

"Yeah, bubby, she's asleep. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I hungry," he says.

"You want to watch a movie with me?"

He nods his head really fast and grins, his teeth full of saltines.

"Cars," he says.

I bring up his movie on Bella's iPad, and he sits and watches it getting cracker crumbs all over the place. He giggles during the whole thing, and Bella doesn't wake up once.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

"Edward, you got a hotel at the actual park?" I ask as the bus drives us into _the_ park.

"Ohhh, look Maximoose, look at Mickey!" Harlow says pointing off into the distance, and Max says with big eyes, "I see him. Bubby do you see?"

"Mickey," Leo yells, pointing and knocking me in the face.

"Yeah, a resort, Bella," Edward says like he would say _yeah, I take milk in my coffee, Bella._

It's a fucking hotel in the park, Edward!

I roll my eyes at him, and he wraps his arm around my neck pulling me into his side. I feel his lips on the side of my head, and I sigh.

"Are we going to have breakfast with the characters?" I ask, trying not to show my complete excitement, but the kids would go nuts if we did.

I look up at him, and he doesn't answer me, but he takes Leo from my arms and tickles his neck with that glorious mouth.

I'm kind of jealous of my bubby.

The driver pulls up in front of Paradise Pier, and I can't wait to get inside the hotel.

"Edward," I say, "Is this the one with the waterslide pool on the roof?"

"I think it is, babe."

"That's amazing," I say, grabbing Max and Harlow's hands as we step off the bus.

"Mommy, I want to swim."

"I want to ride rides," Max says.

"Oh, me too!"

"Mickey," Leo yells.

…

…

…

The flight plus swimming on the roof wore the kids out. Max and Harlow are asleep in one bed, and Leo is passed out in the other.

The room Edward rented is a suite. A _suite._ It has two bedrooms with a living room slash kitchenette.

I shut the bathroom door in the kids' room, before going to find Edward.

I pass the _living quarters_ and move into mine and Edward's room. I guess it is our room. I'm assuming so, but maybe not. Either way, it has two beds so…well, okay, I would be okay sharing one bed with him.

I hear the shower going in the connecting bathroom, so I dig through my bag to get my clothes ready so I can shower the stink of chlorine off me next.

I sit on the bed and check my phone while I wait. I have a message from Rosalie; it's a picture of her and Royce on their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

They'll be gone for a month. That's unbelievable to me, but Rosalie loves vacationing like that.

I'm happy for her even if I don't think Royce is a little on the creepy side.

Emmett told Edward that something's off about _that guy_. I mean, I see it, but if Rose is happy, what can we do?

I jump when Edward pulls open the bathroom door and toss my phone on my bag. A stream of steam follows him out, and I almost swallow my tongue when he comes out bare chested. I've seen his upper body plenty of times, but it still takes my breath away.

"You want the shower, Bella?"

 _Only if you shower with me_ , I don't say.

"Yes, I'm going to jump in. I'll be right out."

I walk past him, getting an amazing whiff of his freshly washed body before I close the door. I take the world's fastest shower, not bothering to dry my hair and find Edward laying on the bed closest to the window when I get out. His colorful arms are behind his head, and gosh, he's just too perfect.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, bouncing on the bed next to him. "You aren't tired, are you?"

He shakes his head and stares at me, literally just stares at me with those piercing green eyes.

I make a face at him, saying, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He grins and sits up, crisscross applesauce and faces me. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh my God, what?"

"Nothing bad, Bella, don't worry."

I scoot closer until our knees touch and copy the way he's sitting. "Okay, tell me."

"Well…" he says, dragging the word out all teasing and shit.

I grab a pillow and knock him in the head, "Speak, Edward!"

He smiles and says, "Tanya signed the divorce papers."

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open in shock. "No way!"

He nods, still smiling and says, "Two days ago."

"Two days ago!" I gasp, appalled. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did, Bella."

"That's not what I mean, _fella._ You should have told me two days ago. What were you waiting for? Were you ever going to tell me? What, you thought you'd just let me believe you were married for fucking ever or something? God, Edward, you asshole…"

"Babe," he says, interrupting my rant. "We're fucking celebrating."

I narrow my eyes at him for all of five seconds before I throw myself in his arms, but he isn't expecting it and we go flying off the other side of the bed. He lands on his back with a pained gasp, and I fall on top of him.

"Fuck," he wheezes, the breath knocked out of him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Edward."

I try to stand up but he grabs my hips to keep me where I am, and I am straddling his hips, and he's still holding onto me.

"Okay, I'm good," he says, pounding his chest with a fist, and I giggle like an idiot.

"What's funny?" He asks, tickling my sides, and I squeal, but he says, "Shhh, don't wake the babies, baby."

I gulp, seriously, I _gulp_ then say, "So no more Tanya?"

He shakes his head. "Some Tanya…the divorce is final, but I know she's going to give me hell over Max."

"I should have beat her ass when I had the chance. If she gets Max, you can help me hide her body because I'll fucking kill her."

"You'd murder for me?" He asks, grinning.

I nod, saying, "Mostly for my Maximoose."

He reaches up and grips the back of my neck, pulling me down on top of him. My face is above his face, and he licks his lips and I mirror the move and pant into his face.

His pupils are dilated and his eyes are roaming all over my face, and I lick my lips again, trying to tone down the panting even though I feel like my body is on fire.

"I'm going to fucking kiss you, Bella," he whispers, pulling me closer, and I am enveloped in his scent; the winter fresh mint of his toothpaste and his _body,_ my gosh, I feel my eyes wanting to roll into the back of my head.

I stop breathing, and nod, our noses bumping together and even that small movement feels so fucking lovely.

"Okay, fell…"

I don't finish whispering _fella_ before his lips are mine, his hands gripping my face so perfectly. I grab his wrists and hold on as his tongue floats across my lips and enters my mouth tangling softly with my own. I gasp and he groans, and grips me harder, biting and sucking and soothing and _my god_ , it feels like love and longing and _life_ ; like months of babes and baby's and _Bella's._ He feels like home, like my _everything._

He kisses me between breathless pants and soft touches, until my body is liquid floating on top of his. He whispers, "Fuck, Bella," across my mouth, and I run my hands up the sides of his neck until my fingers feel the softness of his messy, damp hair.

"Fella," I whisper, and he mumbles, "Mmm," across my cheek, "Congratulations," I say, nuzzling his soft, warm lips with my face, gripping his hair for dear life and loving the feel of his beautiful smile against my cheek.


	24. my love

Sorry for the late, late, _late_ update. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three  
** _my love_

 _How are the Bahamas, Mrs. King?_ I text Rosalie before rolling over to face Edward.

We just got back from Disney last night, and he took an extra day off this morning. He's still asleep, lying next to me in my bed. Since that first kiss, Edward has given me many, many more. I haven't slept without him next to me for an entire week. I've gotten to kiss and cuddle him every single night, and it is absolutely amazing.

He hasn't taken it further than kissing, and I am entirely okay with that even if he does get me so hot I feel like I'm burning.

 _Burning._

Sometimes I think how can I be okay moving on with Edward after Jacob, but then it's like how can I _not._

Jacob was my first love, and I _loved_ him, truly, and me and my babies didn't have near enough time with him, but Edward, he's my _everything_. In almost one year, he has become my best friend, my almost lover, and just what I need to live my happily ever after with Harlow, Leo and Max.

The kids see me and Edward together, and it's so natural. They love Edward to death, and I love him so much more for the way he takes care of them like they are already his.

And of course, my Maximoose, he's been mine since the first day I laid eyes on him.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, maybe not, but I'm never letting either one of them go.

"Baby, what are you staring at?"

"Your ugly mug," I joke, running a finger across his perfect eyebrow. He grabs my finger and kisses the pad, and it's a real task to keep from moaning.

"You're a real jokester," he says, grinning with his eyes closed. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against his body.

I kiss his throat, saying, "The kids will be up soon."

They have another week off for spring break, the lucky ducks. Edward will have to work the rest of the week, and I have no plans other than to lay around all day with the kids.

"Mmmm," he mumbles sleepily.

"Do you think Emmett will fire you," I ask, not really serious, but you never know.

"No, babe. Shhh…" he says, petting my hair like I'm a puppy. I should be offended, but it feels too good, so I shhh and feather kisses across his naked chest, teasing one of his perfectly tanned nipples with my tongue.

He growls when I nibble it a little, making me smile.

My phone pings with a message, but I ignore it not wanting to stop touching Edward. His hand glides through my hair, his short nails massaging my scalp. I close my eyes and revel in the feel goodness of everything him, kissing back up his chest, his chin until my lips are on his.

"Edwud," I hear Leo say, and I open my eyes. Edward's lips are on mine, his eyes wide open now, and I feel his smile right before he pulls back.

"What's up, bubby?"

I sit up and see Leo is standing on Edward's side of the bed, well you know, the side Edward is sleeping on, but not mine. My bubby has officially left me for my beautiful Edward.

"I awake," Leo says, all cute like.

"Yeah, bub," Edward says, pulling Leo up onto the bed and laying him between us.

"Morning, bubby," I say, wrapping my arms around him. Edward lays on the other side of Leo, his green eyes on me.

"Mornin mama," he says, yawning in my face.

I run my fingers through his dark curls and kiss his cute little nose. He closes his eyes, still sleepy, and I tuck his head into my chest. Edward leans forward and kisses me, just a chaste little peck on the lips that leaves me reeling, then moves from the bed.

I watch him until he closes the bathroom door, and then I fall asleep with my bubby.

...

...

...

 _I have to work late. Take the kids and stay at my house tonight._

Edward texts when I'm on my way home from the doctor. Yesterday, we all laid around lazily after our week long vacation when Leo started sniffling.

Edward said it was probably allergies, but I was too paranoid not to take him in.

I have a prescription of allergy medicine from the pharmacists in my purse.

No, Edward was _not_ right.

I pull into the driveway before I text him back.

 _How late? Do I make you dinner?_

 _You make me whatever you want, Bella._

 _Okay, so…crème a la poo poo?  
_  
I hit send and burst out laughing at my own stupidity. All three kiddos are asleep and don't even make a peep at my obnoxious self.

 _I don't even know what that is so no._

 _So serious, fella. I don't know what it is either…shit cream? Lol!_

 _Sounds disgusting. See you tonight, babe._

 _Don't worry, I'll make you something real good. Later, fella._

;)

Gosh, that winky face, Edward! He's too sweet for his own good.

I wake the kids despite their protests and grab what we need before locking up and heading to Edward's house.

The place is always so damn clean, probably because we're always at my house.

"Come on, Low. Let's go play trucks," Max says, before racing up the stairs.

"Me trucks," Leo says, toddling after them.

Deciding to make a later dinner, I set everything to the side and wander Edwards house, like a nosey little neighbor. We really are mostly at my house so I'm not up to date on the going ons at Edward's.

It's all really boring, though. Big screen tv, plain sofas, and a movie collection. I will be giving him shit about his Footloose collection though. Adorable pictures of my Max decorate a few places here and there. My favorite is the one of Edward holding newborn Max in his arms. They are both so handsome.

I make my way upstairs, passing the spare room and peeking in on the kids before pushing my way into Edward's room.

When in the hell did he get a new bed?

 _Fella, you have a new bed,_ I grab my phone and type before hitting send.

I sit at the edge and bounce up and down a few times.

 _I know, babe._

 _Why_?

 _Because when I sleep with you, it won't be in a bed I shared with her._

Oh, _her._

Be still my heart.

 _So…will you sleep with me tonight?_

 _What kind of sleep_ , he says, making my heart pound.

 _I don't know…sleep sleep._

 _No not the sleep sleep._

Gulp.

 _Okay, then will you not sleep sleep with me tonight?_

 _Of course, Bella. Thanks for asking._

I smile so big my mouth hurts.

 _Funny, fella._

 _Later, Bella,_ he says, but it looks more like a promise, if texts messages could look like a promise.

I snoop in his closet, and maybe sniff a few shirts before I go make Edward and my babes a real good dinner.

...

...

...

Edward doesn't get home until ten and dinner is way past cold. I pause my movie and meet him at the door that leads to the garage.

His clothes are dusty, and his hair is messy, and he looks so good I could eat him for second dinner.

"Finally you're home," I tease.

"Babe, I can't _not_ sleep sleep with you yet. I'm too dirty," he says, grinning, and I fucking blush.

"Shut up, fella, or you get no dinner."

He pulls on the bottom of my hair, saying, "I'll jump in the shower real quick."

"No, I will not shower with you," I kind of joke.

He laughs and heads up stairs and I stare after him, really wanting to strip naked and climb into that shower with him.

I get busy, warming up his plate of nacho fries topped with veggies. I pour him an ice coke and sip on it so much I have to pour him another before he comes down to the kitchen in nothing but his tatted sleeves and low riding sweats.

He's trying to kill me.

Before he sits in a stool, he walks right to me and kisses me, all lips and toothpaste scented breath, "Hi, baby."

"Hi," I breathe, leaning forward, my elbows on the counter, watching as Edward sits down to eat.

"What'd you guys do today?"

"I took Bubby to the doctor."

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes he's fine. It was just allergies."

He smirks at me, stuffing a forkful of fries in his mouth, chewing and chewing before asking, "Allergies?"

I roll my eyes and steal a messy fry. "If the doctor was right then, yes."

He doesn't say I told you so out loud but his eyes speak the words for him.

Edward finishes up his two servings of dinner and loads his own dishes in the dishwasher, and I wait for him in the kitchen.

"Let's watch a movie in your new bed. When did you even get that bed?"

He grabs my hand and shuts off the light, pulling me up the stairs. "Emmett met the delivery guys while we were in California."

"Oh. Well it's really comfy."

"You tried it out without me?"

I squeeze his hand. "I only sat on the edge. I didn't like spread out all over it or anything."

He turns on the light to his room, illuminating that beautiful, massive bed. I step all the way into the room and hear him shut the door behind us.

Strong hands land on my hips, making me jump lightly, and Edward says, "Get on the bed, baby."

 **Edward**

Bella looks over her shoulder, and bites her lip, smiling all innocent, and says, "Okay, fella."

 _Fella._

Such a stupid name if you think about it, but I'd die if she ever stopped calling me that.

She crawls onto the bed, her short sleep shorts showing a peek of her ass, and I discreetly adjust myself in my sweats.

She just doesn't understand how goddamn beautiful she is. She lays out all over my pillows, her dark hair a mess of waves, and she's never looked more damn beautiful.

"Edward," she says, "Come lay with me. We'll watch Footloose." She grins like she has a secret, but I bought those fucking movies for her.

"I don't want to watch it," I say, crawling next to her, kissing her cheek before running my nose down her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

She gasps, her hand finding its way into my hair, and I can feel myself getting harder for her.

She's so fucking sweet and perfect, and I'm dying to feel her wrapped around me.

"Okay," she says, and I suck on her neck, biting and nipping until she moans, "Edward."

I lift my head and stare into half lidded eyes. "Sit up, baby, so I can pull your shirt off."

She sits up, lifting her arms over her head, and I don't waste a second. She's not even wearing a bra, and I fucking die a little. She doesn't cover herself, and I lift my eyes to hers. She blinds me with her smile.

"I'm going to _not_ sleep sleep with you, Bella."

She nods her head, saying, "Finally, fella," and I tackle her to her back, her screaming giggles music to my fucking ears.

I kiss her quiet, and she opens her legs, fitting me perfectly where I need her most.

 _Edward_ she gasps as I pull her shorts down her legs.

 _Fella_ she moans when her thin white panties land on the floor.

My eyes devour her, the swell of her perfect breasts and narrow hips. She watches me, her breathing labored, and I lean forward trailing my lips across her stomach. Musk and vanilla, her scent surrounds me. She's heaven on my tongue, and I go lower, biting her hip, across her lower stomach until she's whimpering above me.

When I pull back to untie my sweats, Bella follows me, her hands pushing mine away. She kisses my chest, her hands slowly undoing me.

I lift my hips, and she pulls my pants low, her hands all over me. She rubs my tip, and I hold back a shudder.

Another kiss to my chest, and I push her onto her back following her the entire way, until I'm laid out on top of her, skin to skin, not an inch separating us.

I kiss her perfect puckered lips, and mumble, "Can I not sleep sleep with you now," and I feel her smile against my mouth as she nods.

Leaning over, I grab a condom and roll it on, even though the last thing I want is a barrier between us.

Her eyes close when I slide inside of her, and my breath catches in my throat at the feel of her so perfect wrapped around me.

Soft hands grip my back, and I move faster.

She moans in my ear, _Edward,_ and I love her harder.

Bella, _my_ Bella, she whispers her love like a song, in my ear, across my lips, and I close my eyes, savoring every stuttered breath leaving her beautiful lungs.

 _Bella._

"Fella," Bella gasps, arching and panting, her sweet breath mingling with my own.

"Baby," I whisper, my hands pulling her closer.

"Fella," she says again, eyes closed, and just her voice has me right _there._

Trailing my fingers between us, I stroke her, and she's so quietly vocal, it makes my heart beat faster, and I love her so fucking much, it hurts everywhere.

When she comes, she _shatters,_ and I'm right behind her, pouring my entire life, my _soul_ into her, and I don't ever want this feeling to stop.

It _can't._


	25. i fucking hate you

Don't hate me for adding another Tanya chapter. I seriously hate the shit out of her. So it's short because you only need a peek at her horrible self, and I refuse to write a longer one...

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four  
** _i fucking hate you_

 **Tanya**

"Mrs. Masen, how may I help you?"

 _Mrs. Masen?_

Like this stupid asshole doesn't know I'm no longer married.

Judge Yorkie angles his head, and I smile seductively, determined to do exactly what I came here for.

"Judge, how are you?" I coo, placing my hand in his outstretched one.

He smiles, but behind those too-kind eyes, I see anxious nervousness, and I step closer. Surprisingly, he doesn't step back, but I hide my smirk when his breathing becomes labored, halfway to a full-on panic.

His Adam's apple bobs with his audible swallow, and he says, "I'm well, Mrs. Masen."

 _Fuck Mrs. Masen, you dickhead._

"Judge, please," I giggle, patting his pounding chest, "Call me Tanya."

He smiles, and even though he's a good-looking guy, he's nowhere close to my type. For one, he's not fucking rich, but I pretend to admire his handsome face anyway.

"Tanya, call me Eric."

 _Eric the pussy, married to betty homemaker Angela._

Out of the two judges in Forks, Eric is the easier prey. The other one about 60 years old, and while I'd do anything to make Edward's life a miserable fucking hell, I'd rather not spread my legs for 60-year-old dick.

Now, _married_ dick, that's more my style.

"Eric, I need your help," I say, fluttering my lashes, slipping a long finger underneath an open button on his wrinkled shirt. Wiry chest hair meets my touch, and I inwardly cringe, but keep the prize-winning smile plastered on my face.

I need Eric to help me win custody of Edward's kid, not that I feel like raising him, legal custody is the only way to get Edward to fucking bow down and give me what I want. Never did I imagine this would be such a fucking task. The prick doesn't even want the money and yet he divorced me without offering a red fucking cent.

I've never hated someone so much in my fucking life.

I wiggle my finger, stepping completely into his space, and he gasps when my stomach makes contact with the dick straining inside his black slacks.

"Tanya," he stutters, "What do you need?"

"Help me, Eric, please," I pretend beg, lifting on my toes to kiss his jaw, knowing if Mike found out I was trying to seduce the judge, he'd pack my shit and throw me out on my ass. "Help me, and I'll do anything you want…"

His whole body shudders, and I nibble his perfectly clean shaven chin as his too soft for me touch grips my hips. I exaggerate a moan, and he groans, not once putting up a fight. Not once thinking of his precious wife and his two kids sitting at home knitting him horrendous sweaters and fucking scribbled drawings to frame.

Not once pushing me away even when I ride him in his squeaky leather desk chair.

 _I've got you right where I want you, Judge. Right where I fucking want you._


	26. crazy little thing called love

Enjoy the good life for now. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five  
** _crazy little thing called love_

 **Bella**

"Okay, I have to ask…"

It's two weeks later, and Edward came home earlier from work with an envelope of the most incriminating shit. Tanya has sunk to a new low.

I honestly didn't even realize Edward was still having his PI on Tanya, but why wouldn't he? That was a smart move on his part.

Edward waited until the kids were asleep, but now we sit on his bed, pictures scattered between us.

The first picture is innocent enough, just a little hand on the chest, jaw kissing, but once Tanya is sitting naked in Judge Yorkie's lap, it takes everything in me not to light a match and burn that shit up.

"Put them away," I say, disgusted.

He stuffs them back in their envelope and sets them on the night stand. "Ask what, Bella."

I crawl into his lap, because I can do stuff like that now. "Don't get mad, but fella, how the fuck could you marry that monster? I mean, in a way I'm super glad because of my Max, but was she a different person back then or something?"

Edward leans back against the headboard of his gorgeous bed, a bed I have slept in every night for two weeks, and I kiss his chin just because I can't help it.

"I didn't know she was a fucking monster," he says defensively, and I know he's upset with my questioning, but it's a reasonable question. Edward is an amazing guy and an even better father, so how can he have made the best boy with someone like her.

"I'm just trying to understand how you could love someone so evil like that? Tell me, Edward, was she different before?"

He kind of glares at me, and I try not to get my feelings hurt.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about it," I say, even though I really think we should. I move to get off of him, but he doesn't let me go, his big, lovely arms holding me in place.

"You already know how I met her," he says, reluctant and irritated. "I was a young kid, and the first thing I noticed was how hot she was."

I huff and roll my eyes, and I'm only half jealous right now. He squeezes me, saying, "Babe, you're way hotter."

I shake my head and can't help but smile small. I nod my head for him to go on.

"We were good together. Believe it or not, she was _sweet_ , and smart, and she had her shit together. We had fun. It wasn't until she got pregnant with Max that things went downhill, and even then, they weren't horrible, not until right before you came." He takes a deep breath, and continues. "Knowing _exactly_ the kind of person she is now, I never would have started shit with her, but I can't regret being with her, marrying her." He hugs me tighter to his chest. "She gave me Max, and maybe I shouldn't have pushed so hard for a kid, but I wanted a family. I wanted us to be happy together. I don't fucking know, I never imagined this shit. Really, Bella, I never imagined she could be this way."

My heart hurts for him. I mean, honestly, I can't even picture a _sweet_ Tanya, but she must have been okay back then or at least a damn good actress. Either way you look at it, she fucked my Edward over big time.

I run my fingers through his messy hair and kiss his beautiful face. "I get it, fella, it's not your fault she's the person she is. It's just good I came along to help you get rid of her," I joke, and he cracks a small smile.

"Yeah, Bella," he says, kissing my lips.

I take his kisses, loving the way he tastes on my tongue. Edward is amazing with his love, and I can't get enough. His hands slide up my back until his fingers are tangled in my hair, and I moan into his mouth. "Bella, you taste good," he whispers across my lips, and I break out in chills. I wrap my arms around his neck and scoot impossibly closer in his lap. I feel him beneath me, hard, warm and so fucking perfect.

"Let's do it, Edward."

Edward bites my lip and pulls back. "Do what, babe," he asks, kissing his way down my jaw until he's sucking at my neck, making me delirious and whimpery, and I want to beg him, _beg_ him to love me like he always does.

"Edward," I pant when I feel his hands slide under my sleep shorts, directly under my panties until his strong hands are gripping my bare ass.

"Okay, Bella," he says, grinning against my mouth, "Let's do it."

We do it, and the way Edward does it, he melds our souls with every movement, every thrust, and my heart hums sweet, sweet love against his.

…

…

…

Early the next morning, I make Edward eggs and sausage while he showers for work. The kids are still sleeping but will have to get up for school soon.

Yawning, I place his plate on the table, stealing a small piece of sausage and plopping it into my mouth. I feel like I didn't sleep a wink last night, but I can't stop smiling because real sleep comes in second to mine and Edward's sleep sleep.

I set a glass of orange juice next to Edward's plate and grab a soda from the fridge. Edward's house is always stocked now thanks to me.

Edward comes down a few minutes later and he's so fresh and clean. His clothes are old and ripped, ready to weather the job, and I want to rip them even more so I can get at every inch of his magnificent body. He's so hardworking, and it drives me nuts, but not nuts in the _quit your job and spend your millions already_ way _,_ but like in the _you're so damn manly and reliable and strong that I can't help wanting to love you all day long_ way _._

Seriously, Edward has millions, _millions_ of dollars, and he works a dirty, man's job, and it really couldn't turn me on more. I don't appreciate money flashers at all.

"You're not eating, babe?" He asks, and I shake my head, sitting on his lap while he stuffs his face like he always does. It's mesmerizing.

"I better go," he says, kissing my cheek, and I don't want to get up. I like it best when we're all together, all day every day, but I know this is life, so I reluctantly get up and follow him to the door.

He slips on his boots but doesn't tie them, and it's just too damn sexy.

I wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest, and he hugs me back so hard, hard like he doesn't ever want to let me go, and I _love_ that. I love feeling loved by him.

He lets me go, and I think I die a little, but then he kisses me and even though he just ate eggs and sausage, I let him devour me like second breakfast.

"Bye, baby," he says.

"Later, fella," I breathe, and he kisses my nose with a grin.

When he's gone, I clean up the kitchen and wake my babies to send them off to school.

Except for my bubby. He gets to spend the whole day with me.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

"Thanks, Alice," I say before hanging up the phone.

Alice is working on getting a judge change for the custody hearing in two weeks, which will be easier than expected with Judge Yorkie dropping his pants for Tanya.

He got fucked in more ways than one.

What a prick.

"Let's go out for drinks, bro," Emmett says.

I shake my head, turning off the light to the office where I spend only a small part of my work day. "I'm taking the kids and Bella out to dinner. You want to come?"

"Yeah, Edward, let me crash your family party."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's up to you, man, but I'm getting out of here. See you Monday."

"Later, man."

When I'm in my truck, I text Bella telling her to be ready, and she sends me a thumbs up emoji.

 _Fucking adorable._

I pull up to my house, and Bella immediately comes out with Leo in her arms and Max and Harlow right next to her. She's wearing her hair down and curly but my black hat sits on her head.

I jump down from the truck, and Max yells, "Hey daddy," at the same time Harlow yells, "Hi Edward."

"You guys hungry?"

"Starving," Max says, and I know he's only joking because Bella keeps my kids fed.

"Edwud, you hold me." Leo says, and Bella hands him over before kissing my jaw, mumbling, "Hey fella."

I buckle Leo in, and he pats my face with his little hand. "I wuv you," he says out of the blue, and I'm not going to lie, it feels fucking good.

"Love you too, bub."

Bella grabs my hand when I'm back in the truck, and I give her a squeeze.

"How about the diner?"

"Yes!" Harlow screams. "I want chicken strips and French fries and that yummy toast that they give with it. You should learn how to make that kinda toast, mommy."

"Me too," Max says, and Leo just says, "Fries."

Bella laughs, and I take my family to the diner for dinner.

The kids are snoring on our way home and Bella says she doesn't want to go home yet so we cruise around Forks like teenagers looking for a spot to park and screw.

"Rosalie called," she says, playing with my fingers. "She wants to hang out tomorrow. I told her to come over for dinner. She's bringing Royce. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

"I don't know. I really don't like him, but he's her husband, you know. Can we do it at your house? I love your house, then we'll just sleep there."

I smirk. "You just use me for my bed, baby."

"Yeah," she laughs. "Totally."

"It's alright. I love you in my bed."

"Gosh, fella, you're so fucking sweet."

"Shut up, Bella," I grumble, making her laugh.

"I talked to Alice today," I say. "She's going to get another judge for the hearing in two weeks."

"Well, thank God. That judge's poor wife. What a dumb bastard. I swear, people these days are so fucked up. I could never imagine trying to purposely ruin someone's lives."

 _That's why I love you._

"Anyway, that's good news. We shouldn't have anything to worry about then. What should I make for dinner tomorrow night? Maybe I should make a roast. What do you think?"

Damn, even her rambling is fucking cute.

"Roast sounds good, baby."

"Okay. Let's go home now."

I turn around and drive back into town to take my girl and our babies home. They all wake up when we get there so Bella has them all pile into _our_ bed to watch movies, and her and the kids laugh until they fall asleep. Bella takes a picture of them all cuddled up, then she makes me fuck her, _her words_ , on the couch because the kids look too precious to move to their own bed.

Later that night, we fall asleep tangled on the couch, her tiny little body draped all over mine, and this is what a good fucking life feels like.

I'm never giving any of this shit up.


	27. love story

This is kind of a long one. It hurt my heart and made it happy.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _love story_

 **Bella**

Edward is late and quite honestly that bothers the shit out of me. Rosalie will be here soon, and if it was just her I'd be okay, but with Royce coming and the way Edward and Emmett feel about him, I'd rather not have him here without Edward.

All three kiddos are already complaining how hungry they are even though I gave them a snack only 30 minutes ago. They are lazing around on the couch watching _Cars_ , and I hear Leo trying to talk like Mater every five minutes. It's the cutest thing.

 _Where are you?_ I text Edward while I'm setting the dining room table. We never eat in here, instead using the bar in the kitchen, but there are enough seats for all of us, and Leo won't have to sit on my lap.

Five minutes later, Edward finally texts back. _I'm on my way. Em invited himself._

Okay, so Leo _will_ be sitting on my lap. I grab his baby dishes from his seat and add grown up dishes, setting Leo's with my plates.

"Mommy! I think someone is here," Harlow yells from the living room.

I pad to the front door in bare feet and look out the peep hole. Rosalie and Royce are walking up the sidewalk, Royce's hand gripping Rose's arm. They are dressed to the nines, and I take a step back and look down at my holey skinny jeans and band tee with bare feet. This was supposed to be casual, that's why it's at home. Oh well, I guess. It's not like I have an evening gown hanging in Edward's closest, or mine for that matter.

I open the door, smiling and the first thing I notice is how much weight Rosalie has lost. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I wrap my childhood best friend up in a hug and squeeze too tight and too long, but I don't care. "How are you? I'm so glad you're here."

"We're good," she says, patting my back robotically.

I let her go and take a step back, eyeing her, but saying, "Hello, Royce" while I do it.

"Bella, love, it's a pleasure to see you," he purrs and grabs my hand, leaving a trail of wetness as his lips make contact. I hold in my shudder of disgust and try to smile through my cringe.

"Come in," I say, discreetly wiping my hand on the leg of my pants.

"Aunt Rose," Harlow screams. "Ohhh, I like your dress. It's so pretty."

"Thanks, Low. Don't you look adorable."

She's wearing Max's TMNT tee and her back yogas. She practically lives in that tee. My sweet Maximoose finally gave up and let her have it.

"The turtles are so cool. You should watch it."

Rosalie laughs quietly, nothing like her sassy rambunctious full of attitude self, and it pisses me off.

Leo toddles around the couch and Rosalie picks him up, tittering on her heels because my bubby is getting big. She gives him a little lipstick kiss and he scrunches his nose wiping at his cheek.

"Hey, little guy."

He smiles in her face, but doesn't say anything else. She puts him down, and says to Max, "Hi Max."

"Hi," he says leaning over the back of the couch.

"You guys remember Royce, right?"

They all nod their heads while Royce says, "I'm sure they do, love."

He's really giving me the creeps right now.

He squats down in front of Leo, making him take a step back against the couch, and I want to swoop in and pull Leo in my arms away from stranger danger. Royce just stares at him, and Leo stares back before he gets bored and joins Max on the couch.

"I made roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. Homemade mac and cheese for the kids, but everyone can eat that. Hope you guys like it."

Royce waves his hand away, saying, "That all sounds fine, love," and I want to yell _quit fucking calling me love_. Seriously, I'm no one but Edward's love.

I take them into the kitchen and get them some drinks. Rosalie is so abnormally quiet, it really bothers the hell out of me. Royce keeps a possessive arm around her waist at all times and Rosalie sips her wine with vacant eyes. I want to take her away at ask her what's up, but there is no way in hell I will leave Royce alone with my kids. Later, once Edward is home, I'll take her for some girl time.

"So, how was your honeymoon?" I ask Rosalie, anything to get a reaction out of her, but it's Royce that responds before Rosalie can even remove the glass from her mouth.

"It was beautiful, love. We sunned all day and made love under the stars every night. Rosalie is such a beauty," he coos all smooth criminal and shit.

 _Shut the fuck up, Royce, you walking talking asshole._

I smile but I can tell it is more of a sneer and we stand around in awkward silence before Leo comes running into the kitchen. Royce lets go of Rosalie and scoops Leo into his arms, and I want to die. Leo doesn't scream or panic but his wide eyes tell me he doesn't like it.

"You're a heavy little boy," Royce says, and before I can move to them to take my bubby from his arms the side door that leads to the garage opens and Edward walks in with Emmett right behind him.

Edward smiles at me before his eyes go over my head, and they narrow in on Royce and Leo. Leo yells Edward's name all excited and Edward bypasses me and grabs Leo from Royce's arms, kissing his little cheek.

"Edwud," Leo says again. "Watch Cars with me."

"Later, bubs, okay. It's dinnertime."

Leo nods his head, saying, "I hungry," and Edward puts him down and he runs off back to the living room.

"Hey, Em," I say, and he lifts his chin but his eyes are on Rosalie who is standing closer to Royce now and won't even make eye contact with him.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

Edward moves to me and grabs the back of my neck, kissing me and I let him because I can't get enough of his scrumptious mouth. No one's paying us any attention anyway, and Edward's lips on mine light me up.

"Hi, baby," he says.

"Fella," I whisper. "You're late."

He grins, "I'm sorry."

I wrap a hand around his waist and squeeze. "Please, don't shower, okay." He tilts his head, confused and I say, "I will murder you if you leave me alone down here."

He chuckles, and I want to bottle that deep, magnificent sound and keep it in my pocket for a lifetime.

I lean closer, getting on my tip toes. "Eat dinner dirty, and I will shower with you once the kids are in bed."

His eyes kind of flare, and he smirks all sexy as hell, nodding his head.

"Whatever you want, babe," he says.

I push away from him, hiding my smile, and call the kids into the kitchen so we can eat. As much as I love Rosalie, I don't know how much more I can handle of her silence and the presence of her husband.

Edward and Emmett help me carry the food to the table, and we all take our seats. Leo sits in Edward's lap, _of course,_ and I get to eat my food without Leo sticking his fingers in it. It's a win-win.

Conversation is stilted to say the least, with Emmett and Edward leading most of it. Rosalie smiles here and there but rarely opens her mouth, and she better be prepared for a phone call tomorrow so she can explain what the fuck is going on with her. It's obvious that Royce is the one making her uncomfortable.

Royce's phone rings in the middle of dinner, and he excuses himself and steps outside to take the call. I think there are collective sighs all around, even Leo sighs which makes me laugh.

"Come here," Emmett says, kind of harshly and suddenly stands up. His eyes are on Rosalie, and my own eyes go back and forth between the two.

She stands up immediately and follows him up the stairs.

I look at Edward, and he shrugs his shoulders like it's no biggie that Emmett and Rosalie just went upstairs. _Together._

"Seriously, Edward. What's going on?"

He shoves more roast in his mouth, chewing, chewing, chewing before saying, "Babe, I have no idea."

 _Dammit._

"Bella, can we go finish our movie now?" Max asks.

"Sure, babe, go ahead."

I grab a napkin and start wiping Leo's face, but he yanks it out of my hands and continues to do it himself completely missing the messy spots. "Bubby, you're not cleaning it. Let me see."

"I do it mama. Show me."

I touch his cheek where he has potatoes on his face and he wipes it roughly clean. "There," I say. "Give me kisses and you can go with your sister and Max."

He gives me a slobbery kiss and then looks up at Edward, "You kiss too?"

Edward gives him his cheek and Leo slobbers on him too before crawling off Edward's lap and running into the living room. I watch him until he's out of sight then lean into Edward. "Something is going on with Royce and Rose! Did you see how skinny she looks, and she doesn't even fucking talk, and what the sam hill is going on with Em and her?"

"Sam hill?" He laughs.

"There was an old western on TV this morning," I say, blushing. "It just came out. Shut up, fella. That's what you just got out of what I said!"

"Baby," he says, pulling my chair closer. "I'll talk to Emmett later."

I nod, because okay, that sounds good, but I'm still worried about Rosalie, and I don't even want Royce to step foot back inside this house. I really just want to go eavesdrop upstairs.

Instead of doing what I want, I say, "You want to help me clear the table?"

"Sure, Bella. Then let's kick everyone out so we can have that shower," he says, wiggling his eyebrows all dramatically.

"I think I've changed my mind," I say, faking a yawn. "I'm quite tired."

He yanks the bottom of my hair, teasingly, saying, "No sleep for you until you scrub my back."

 _Gosh, fella, I'll scrub more than your back._

"Oh alright," I say, grabbing our glasses and taking them to the kitchen, hearing him chuckle behind me.

The table's all cleared when Emmett and Rosalie come downstairs, and at about the same time Royce opens the front door and steps back inside, and I don't like it.

"Love, let's go, okay," Royce says, shoving his phone in his pocket.

I move my eyes to Rosalie, and she obeys his command like she has no fucking mind of her own. Emmett looks like he's ready to commit murder.

I grab Rosalie's arm, stopping her. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay," I say.

She nods and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for having us, Bella."

"You're always welcome. _Always_ , okay." I squeeze her arm in emphasis.

"Bella, love," Royce says, interrupting us, and I have such a strong urge to bitch slap his pretty boy ass. "Dinner was outstanding." He leans forward and kisses my cheek, _barf_ , before hands around my waist pull me against a hard body. Edward nods at Royce over my head, and Royce and Rosalie leave without a backward glance.

I look around Edward, but Emmett's gone. "Where did Em go?"

"He left, Bella. In the shower later, I'll scrub your cheek for you."

"Fella," I scold, ignoring his underlying outrage over Royce kissing me. "You were supposed to ask Em what was going on!"

"Tomorrow, Bella."

"Ugh," I complain, and Edward kisses my neck before dragging me to the living room with the kids.

…

…

…

Two hours later, after bath time and story time and kisses goodnight, the kiddos are finally asleep.

Edward tells me to go ahead to his room so he can lock up, and I make myself at home because that's what I've always done.

I can't stop thinking about Rosalie. Something is definitely wrong, and it pisses me off that I can't talk to my friend. _Tomorrow_ , I promise myself, _I'll call her tomorrow._

I take my earrings off and set them on Edward's dresser, grabbing the frame he has there of him and Max. Max is sitting on his shoulders and it warms my heart.

I stare at it longer than necessary before putting it back. I open the top drawer where I've put my own panties and tees and stuff, and Edward comes up behind me and grabs a lace black pair, saying, "Wear these ones."

He drags me toward the bathroom and tosses them on the bed. "Edward," I say. "I need pjs. I can't just wear panties to bed."

"We'll get them after."

He reaches in and starts the shower before pulling his shirt off and my mouth waters. His body, it's just so fucking beautiful, and his tatted arms are so gorgeous.

He's like a dream.

His hands go to the button of his jeans, and I stare as he unbuttons and then unzips before pulling them down his legs. He kicks them off and stands before me in nothing but tight black briefs. That is until he slips his thumbs inside the band and yanks them down.

He stalks toward me, his dick so hard and mouthwatering, and I look up at him as he stands in front of me.

"Baby, you're still dressed."

I look down at my clothes, and say, "Sorry. I was admiring the view," and he pulls me against his nakedness, mumbling, "I want to admire you."

He gets down on his knees, and all the air leaves my lungs. His perfect hands flick the button on my jeans, and he pulls them open, leaning forward to kiss right above the band of my panties. My fingers are in his hair, and his hands are behind me, finding their way into my pants and pulling them and my panties down my legs. My tee half covers me and Edward nudges it out of the way with his head, kissing and nipping at my stomach then lower, just a flick of his tongue right there before he's standing bringing my shirt with him.

His mouth is on mine, and his hands are getting rid of my bra. My hands wrap around his waist, and I feel him all over me. He kisses me, soft and hard, teeth nipping and tongue soothing, and I am on fire for him.

He shuffles backward, never once breaking contact from me until we're under steaming hot water, and his hands are soapy washing my cheek like he promised. "I'm going to kiss you all over, baby."

"I want to wash you, fella," I rasp. "Can I take care of you?"

He hands me the soap in answer, and I kiss his chest, right where his heart beats for me. I feel it, the way it pounds against his chest, and I want to protect it so that it never hurts again.

I soap up my hands and get on tippy toes to reach his broad shoulders. His hooded green eyes watch me, and I take my time, enjoying the feel of him under my hands. He's so perfect, and I never want to stop touching him, loving him. How have I lived without him? My fella was made for me. I feel it _everywhere_.

Making my way down his body, I rub and scrub soap over every inch of him, and when I take him in my hands, he gasps and jerks, and I smooth my hand up the entire length of him, my eyes locked on his.

He licks his lip, and I'm back on my toes, licking his lips for him. He growls into my mouth, and jerks in my hand. I stroke him and kiss him, and his hands are on my neck, in my hair, down my back, just everywhere. He crushes me to him and I don't stop until he can't take it anymore. Until he's gripping my hand in his, gently pushing me away.

"Bella," he pants, hair plastered to his forehead. "I want to make you feel good."

"I do feel good," I say. "You always make me feel good. _Always_."

He pulls me under the spray, wetting my hair until it's out of my face. I lean my head back, and he bites at my neck, his hands on my ass, squeezing and gripping too soft, not hard enough, until he's lifting me in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist, and my back is against wet slicked tiles.

"Baby, I don't have a condom," he says, and I say, "Fella, I'm not protected."

He closes his eyes, and I grip the sides of his neck, whispering kisses across his face. His green eyes lock on mine, and I gasp when I feel his hardness just there, but not entering me, and I get it, I understand his need to just say _fuck it,_ but we can't be dumb. We need Max to be taken care of, and as much as I'd carry a million of his babies, now's not the time.

Edward carries me from the shower and grabs a towel from the rack, before setting me on the counter. He half ass dries me, his hands shaking and jerks a drawer open, ripping a condom open with his teeth.

I watch him roll it on, and I'm so ready to feel him inside me, all over me. I will never get enough of him.

"Come here, Bella," he says sliding me to the edge of the counter. He slides a finger inside of me, and I gasp his name.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he pumps his finger inside me, his head tilted down, his eyes glued to his finger.

"Fella," I whisper for no reason, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his face.

"Bella," he says, lifting his head, and his green eyes are like emeralds.

"Can we go to the bed? I want to feel you."

His finger is instantly gone, and my legs are wrapped around his waist as he carries me to our bed.

Finally he's on top of me and then inside of me, and I am arching up, meeting his thrusts as he moves in perfect rhythm. I can feel his heart beating against mine, and I feel like mine is going to pound out of my chest. When Edward's inside of me, I feel how much he loves me, how much he needs me, and my hands hold onto him like he's my lifeline and I'm drowning.

"Fella, fella, fella," I breathe, my heart in my throat. "I love you."

 _Gosh, I love him so_.

His eyes close, and he groans against my mouth, giving me his breath, and I breathe him in, taking a little of his life because I _need_ it to live. "I love you, baby," he says, riding me, slow and soft, and I grab his hips, anchoring myself to him.

A hand slides down my stomach, fingers worshiping me, and he keeps riding me until I'm tightening around him and he's pouring himself inside me.

I feel like I'm floating, but Edward's kisses on my closed eyes rouse me, and I feel him move away but he's back almost immediately, wrapping his body around me like a warm blanket on the coldest day. I snuggle deeper into him, and his strong arms hold me tighter.

I fall asleep praying life stops fucking us over so we can love each other and our babies uninterrupted because we fucking deserve a lifetime of happiness.

I want that so bad, but more than that, I want Max safe with us.


	28. love you inside out

Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. Life is crazy busy.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
 _love you inside out_

 **Bella**

"Mommy, I want cereal."

"Toaster pastry!"

"Me want ice cweam!"

I sit up in Edward's bed as all three kiddos climb up. Harlow grabs Leo by the arms and pulls him the rest of the way up and then Leo crawls into my lap.

"Ice cweam, mama."

"Shh, baby, you'll wake Edward up. He needs his beauty rest," I whisper loudly.

Harlow and Max giggle like crazy, making me smile.

Last night started out horrible with our dinner guests, but once the kids were asleep, Edward took my mind off of Rosalie at least for a little while. Now, I need to figure out how to approach Rose without offending her.

"Mama," Leo says impatiently.

"Baby, you can't have ice cream for breakfast. You want eggs?"

He nods his head enthusiastically, and I kiss the top of his curly head.

"I still want toaster pastry, Bella, please."

"And cereal for me."

"Alright, let's go eat."

Harlow and Max jump off the bed and race downstairs, arguing the entire time about who is going to be the winner.

I stand up with Leo in my arms, but he fights and wiggles saying he wants to stay with Edward.

"Let Bubby stay, Bella." Edward says sleepily in that sexy voice of his, and Leo smiles happily, pulling from my arms. He jumps on Edward and Edward lets out a grunt before wrapping Leo up in the blankets with him.

"Edwud, you warm," Leo says, and Edward kisses his head with his eyes closed.

 _Be still my heart._

I'm almost out the door when Edward mumbles, "Eggs for me too, babe."

…

…

…

After breakfast, the kids are in the living room watching cartoons, and Edward helps me clean up the kitchen. He's shirtless, only wearing sweats, and his hair is so messy, but gosh, he looks perfect.

"What are you staring at, Bella?" Edward smirks.

"You have something in your teeth," I lie, and Edward grins, pulling me into his arms. He kisses me hard and fast, and it's just _not_ enough.

I pull away, and let the water out of the sink, watching as it swirls down the drain.

"Let's do something fun with the kids today." I say, turning to face Edward again.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"You watch the kids, and I'll go shower."

He nods his head, but when I walk by he grabs me and buries his face in my neck. "I want to shower with you," he says, kissing the side of my neck.

"No way, Jose." I say, breathless.

I feel his smile against my neck, and my toes curl.

He pulls back, and pecks me on the lips before sauntering to the living room with our babies. I run upstairs and take a quick shower.

Once we're ready we pile into Edward's truck and head to the trampoline place.

…

…

…

Rosalie's voicemail plays in my ear for the tenth time, and I have to try hard not to throw my phone across the room.

"Rose, call me," I say before hanging up.

"How can she just ignore my calls," I say, watching Harlow and Max jump up and down on the trampolines. Leo is asleep in Edward's arms, and it is the most precious thing. I don't think I'll ever get tired of Edward loving my baby.

"I don't know, Bella, maybe she's busy," Edward says, only trying to comfort me, but we both know something is up with Royce and her.

I nod distractedly before hitting Rose's name on my phone again. It goes straight to voicemail.

"What about Emmett," I say. "I wonder what happened with them last night. Will you ask him?"

"Yes, babe. At work Monday I'll see what's up them."

I nod my head again, and try to just focus on today. Edward kicks my feet under the table, and I look up at him. He says, "It'll be alright, baby," and I smile, but only I don't really mean it.

"Bella! Come jump with us," Max yells.

"Yeah, mommy, come on!"

I grin at Edward and kick off my shoes. "I'll be back," I say, and it comes out sounding out like the Terminator.

Edward busts out laughing, and its music to my ears.

I go jump with my kids, and then we end the day with dinner at the diner.

 **Edward**

When I get to work Monday morning Emmett isn't there yet. I check my messages and work on some paperwork for the project we're working on. Some of the guys get in so we head out to the property. Emmett shows up later, but we're too busy for me to pull him to the side.

Bella's real fucking upset about Rosalie, but I don't know what to do about it. It would help if Rosalie would quit fucking ignoring my girl and set her mind at ease.

On break, Emmett heads out to get everyone lunch, and I text Bella.

 _Hey baby._

 _Hey baby,_ she says back, and I smile like a real bitch.

 _On my lunch break. What are you and my bubby doing?_

 _Playing Legos._

I grin down at my phone. I fucking love how much she loves to play with our kids. She's fucking awesome.

 _I wish I could play Legos with you._

 _Bubby misses you. He told me to tell you._

 _Tell him I miss him too. You too, baby._

 _Aww, you're sweet, fella._

 _What's for dinner?_

 _Chili beans and cornbread._

 _Seriously?_

 _Yes, seriously, Edward. Tell me you don't like it._

 _I do, babe._

 _Well! Okay!_

God, I fucking love her.

 _Have you talked to Emmett?_ She texts. _Rosalie called me back today. Says she's fine._

 _That's good, baby,_ I say, even though I know she won't think so.

 _I don't know, Edward. Something doesn't feel right. Talk to Emmett still, okay. Just see what's going on._

 _I'll talk to him._

 _Thanks, babe._

 _Anything for you._

She sends a heart emoji, and I'll admit, it kind of fucking melts mine.

 _I can't wait to cuddle with you tonight. You always make me feel warm and you smell good,_ she says.

I grin down at my phone, typing, _You smell better, and I love the noises you make when I'm inside you._

 _Babe, I'm blushing!_

I laugh out loud, wishing like fuck I could kiss her right now.

 _I love it when you blush, baby. I'll see you later. Emmett's here with lunch. Give bubby a kiss._

 _Okay, Edward, later._

 _Later, Bella._

I slide my phone into my pocket as Emmett tosses me a sandwich. "Thanks, Em," I say.

"No problem."

We eat in silence for a while, admiring the frame on the house that's going up. It's going to be a huge motherfucker. Some bigshot and his family is moving in.

"What's up with you and Rose," I ask, still looking at the frame.

"Nothing," he says, sullenly.

I look at him, and he's looking at the frame too. "Bella's going nuts, man. You and Rose, you have something going on?"

"We did," he says, his voice hard. "Then she went and married that fucker."

"What the fuck? When?"

"All the way up until the wedding day. We agreed she wasn't going to marry that asshole, and then to my surprise, she goes through with the wedding. Shocked the fucking shit out of me."

"Fuck, man, I didn't know."

"She didn't want anyone to know," he says, tossing his trash in the take-out bag. "She says she has a real future with that jackass."

"Sorry, Em," I say, shaking my head.

"She's pregnant," he says, and I almost choke on bread.

"What?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant. It happened on the honeymoon," he sneers.

This is a fucking clusterfuck. Bella is going to fucking shit.

"I don't know what the fuck to say," I say.

"There's nothing to fucking say. She made her choice. I was just the dirty fucking secret. She can live her life in her big house with her big shot husband. Fuck if I care."

Except, he really does fucking care.

"Let's get back to work," he says.

He stands up and leaves me sitting there shocked as shit.

…

…

…

"Okay, Edward, I've been dying to know what Emmett said."

The kids are asleep, and Bella's straddling my hips, her little ass bumping my dick, and I grab her hips and sit up. I slide my hand into the back of her cute ass little panties and grip her ass before repeating to her everything Emmett told me.

"No way," she breathes, wide-eyed. "Why wouldn't she have told me?"

I don't respond, but I don't think she expects me to anyway.

"I can't believe this," she says. "I can't believe she kept this from me. And pregnant. Oh my God, she's pregnant with Royce's kid. Oh my God."

"Babe," I say, giving her a squeeze. "Everything's okay. Not for Emmett, but we should be glad the only thing she's struggling with _is_ Emmett and not something else."

She nods her head. "Yeah, you're right. I hope that's all it is. Still, Royce gives me the fucking creeps."

"He _is_ a fucking creep," I agree. "Just keep in touch with her, make sure she's doing okay."

"I will," she says, kissing my lips once, before pulling back. "Thanks, baby," she says, running her fingers through my hair. "You're the best."

I grab her arm and kiss her wrist. "Just let Rose tell you about the pregnancy when she's ready."

"Of course," she says, a little breathless, wrapping her arm around my neck. She kisses my face over and over, down my neck and sucks there. My dick gets hard instantly. "I love your face," she tells me, kissing back up my neck and pressing her lips against mine.

"Yours is better," I whisper, nipping her bottom lip, and she grins. "I'm going to fuck you now, baby."

She nods her head and stands up. I slide her panties down her legs and lean forward, pressing my mouth against her sweet pussy. Her fingers find their way to my hair, and she grips me tight as I lick and suck at her until she's squirming and moaning, begging me with her soft whispers.

I lift up and slide my briefs down my legs, kicking them off with my feet and pull her down on top of me. She kisses me, open mouthed and wet, and I slide my dick inside her, swallowing every noise that comes from her throat.

"Ride me, baby," I rasp into her mouth. "Show me how much you want me."

"Edward," she moans, gyrating her perfect fucking hips, riding me hard and fast, then soft and sweet, until I have to slow her down because it's too fucking much.

I roll us, putting her to her back and taking it slow, until my heart slows down, and I'm not close to seeing fucking stars. I kiss and suck down her chest, still riding her, nice and slow until she's panting and moaning that she needs to come.

I slip my finger inside her mouth, saying _suck_ and she does before I slide it out of her mouth and down her stomach to right where she needs me. I fuck her harder and play with her until she's arching off the bed, her sweet voice crying out her orgasm. I wrap my hands around her wrists and pin her to the bed, grinding into her until my balls tighten and I'm coming. I bury my face in her neck, holding myself still until I'm empty and she's sated.

"Fuck," I breathe into her neck, pulling back and sliding back in.

She pulls out of my hands and wraps her arms around my back. "I told you that you're a good cuddler," she says, breathless and panting, the smartass.

"Shut up, baby," I laugh, and bite her neck.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

A week later, Edward says he wants to go out, just the two of us, but we need a babysitter. Rosalie is out of the question. We don't want our kids anywhere near Royce. Emmett is busy, he says. Edward told me to call Mrs. Hale.

Mrs. Hale agrees, and I tell her we will drop them off around six. Edward says we won't stay out too late because it's a school night and we don't want to have to wake Harlow and Max to bring them home.

"Bubby, guess what," I say. "You get to stay with Mrs. Hale while me and Edward go out tonight."

"No, mama. Me want Edwud to stay."

"Edward's going to be with me, baby."

"Me go with you."

"You'll have fun with Mrs. Hale."

He shakes his head, shoving pancake in his mouth and starts talking with his mouth full. "No Mrs. Hale, mama."

My bubby is making my heart hurt.

"I'll have Edward bring you a surprise if you be good for Mrs. Hale," I tell him, hopefully.

"Okay, mama," he says.

I smile.

"Come on, let's go feed the dogs."

He shoves the last of his pancake in his mouth, and I pull him from his chair, carrying my big boy out the back door.

Leo runs around the yard, playing with the puppies, and I pour food into their bowls before filling up their water bowls. My phone vibrates in my back pocket, and I pull it out to see a text from Rosalie.

 _Can I come over tomorrow? I have news…_

Oh gosh, how am I going to pretend like it's the first time I've heard of her pregnancy.

 _Of course, Rose. Anytime._

 _I'll bring lunch._

 _Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Okay, Bella._

I just hope everything is really _really_ okay with her.

…

…

…

Leo and I stand outside, waiting for the bus. Well, I stand, Leo sits in his little chair. He has his two hot wheel cars in his hands, making little _vroom vroom_ noises. It's adorable.

"Mama, where bus?"

"It'll be here soon," I say then hear the loud engine of the big yellow bus making it down our road.

As soon as it stops, Harlow and Max come racing down the steps and jump off the bus.

Leo stands up and toddles toward them.

"Hey bubby," Harlow says, stopping to give him a hug.

Max runs to me and hugs my legs. "Guess what, Bella?"

I smile and say, "What, Max?"

"My teacher says that on Friday we get to bring our favorite person to school, and I want to bring you. Will you come? Please, Bella."

Gosh, my Maximoose makes my heart hurt.

I swallow hard before saying, "What about your daddy?"

He smiles. "I love daddy, but I love you too, and plus you make me good food and give me good hugs. Daddy gives me good hugs too, but I want you. Will you do it?"

"Yes, baby, of course."

"Yes!" He yells, throwing his hands in the air so freaking cute.

I think I die just a little on the inside.

"Mommy, hi. I'm hungry," Harlow says.

"Hey babe. I made taco salad."

"Oh yum, mommy," she says, walking inside the house, Leo following her. Max grabs my hand and leads me into the house. I blink my eyes really fast so I don't cry.

...

...

...

 **Edward**

"I told Maximoose yes. I hope you don't care."

Bella looks at me from across the table her eyes happy and hopeful. Little does she know, I would never tell her no. Max loves her.

"I don't care, Bella. He wants you."

"Aww, fella, he still loves you. He just knows how wonderful I am," she teases, making me smile.

She's so fucking adorable.

The waitress brings our food, and Bella digs in right away. I fucking love that she's not shy and eats what she wants when she wants. Her body is fucking perfect too.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asks.

I nod and pick up my burger. She watches me while she eats, her eyes always smiling. I've never known someone like Bella, who's always happy, who's so caring and always willing to help anyone and everyone. She's too fucking good.

"I want you to come to court with me next week," I tell her, knowing I don't want to deal with this shit alone. I don't doubt we will win, but I still want her there.

"Of course, Edward. I wouldn't miss it. Will Em watch Bubby?"

I nod my head. "I already asked him. He will take him to his office until we get done."

"Great," she smiles. "When it's all over, we'll pick him up and get the kids early from school so we can celebrate my Maximoose."

 _Fuck, I love her._

"Yeah, baby," I say.

She grins all adorable before saying, "I can't wait until we don't have to worry about Tanya using him to fuck with you. Edward, I _hate_ her."

"Me too, Bella," I say, grabbing her hand. "Come sit with me over here." I pull her plate to my side, and she gets up, sliding into the booth close to me. I put my arm around her and pull her into my body, kissing her head. "Thanks, baby."

She kisses my neck, and I can feel her smiling. "Anything for my Edward."


	29. don't let go

Twilight is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight  
** _don't let go  
_

 **Bella**

"Bella, calm down. This sort of thing happens all the time. It is nothing out of the ordinary."

Alice is trying to soothe me with words while Edward's strong hand rubs my back. I mean, I should be consoling Edward after all, but the judge taking an entire day recess feels like he is crushing my lungs so hard I can barely breathe.

"Why would he do that?" I ask, leaning into Edward.

She pats my arm before dropping her hand back to her side. "Sometimes the jury is undecided and the judge allows an extra day for a decision."

 _What in the world is undecided! Tanya is not fit to be my Maximoose's mother!_

"Baby."

I look up and over my shoulder at Edward, and he's calm as can be.

"Relax, baby," he says, bunching the back of my dress in his hands. "Don't worry, she won't get him."

 _How can he be so sure?_

I take a deep breath and nod my head, not the least bit confident right now.

"You guys rest up," Alice says. "We'll meet up tomorrow at 7:30."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Alice."

She smiles before walking away, leaving me alone with Edward in the middle of a hallway in the worst kind of hell.

Edward pulls me around to face him and bends down kissing the corner of my mouth, making my breath stutter. "Don't worry, babe. No judge or jury in their right mind would take your boy away."

 _Your_ boy.

Gosh, I love him.

"I love you," I blurt, just straight out blurt the words in the middle of that damn courtroom hallway.

I want to take the words back immediately, save them for a special day, but Edward's arms tighten around me, his beautiful eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Say that again." He says, his face coming impossibly closer.

"Well, aren't you two just cozy."

My body stiffens in Edward's arms, and I watch as his head comes up to look over my head, those beautiful crinkling eyes of his now narrowed.

Edward doesn't speak to her, just stares at her with so much hatred that I turn to face Tanya, Edward's arms wrapping tight around my waist.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, she's not alone.

Mike stands beside her, his hands casually tucked into his trouser pockets, looking perfectly put together.

He makes me want to barf.

"Go away, Tanya," I say. "You don't get to speak to us, to Edward."

She laughs all evil-like, and I want to give her the beating she very well deserves.

"Don't worry, little girl," she grins. "Just wanted to give you my condolences for when you lose _my_ kid tomorrow."

 _Her_ kid.

No fucking way.

"Give it a rest," Edward says, his deep voice low an angry. "You're a real bitch fucking with our son's life."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, so _now_ he's _our_ son?"

"No, _our_ son, mine and Bella's," Edward says, and my heart stops dead before beating its way up my throat, choking me.

Tanya doesn't like Edward's words, but I'm still stuck on them, feeling warm and tingly all over.

She opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly I'm being pulled down the hall, away from Tanya and Mike. I look back at them and Tanya stares after us, finger waving, confident in her stupidity, and I shake my head, flabbergasted.

Edward leads me to his truck, abnormally quiet, but he opens my door for me and gives me a little boost up. Once he's in the truck, he starts it up before looking over at me.

"Buckle up, baby. Bubs is waiting for us."

Leo is with Emmett at Edward's house. Max and Harlow are at school, and with Rosalie unavailable, Emmett was the babysitter choice.

I pull my seatbelt in place, and Edward pulls out of the courthouse parking lot.

"Edward," I say, reaching over to wrap my hand around his perfect, rough one. "When am I going to be able to kick Tanya's ass?"

The sun shines brighter when Edward squeezes my hand and busts up laughing.

…

…

…

"Mama, I want," Leo says, wiggling his little fingers toward the cupcakes I'm frosting at Edward's counter. They're for tonight's dessert, but my bubby is never patient when it comes to sweets.

I pull him up onto a stool and set a funfetti cupcake in front of him, and his eyes widen happily as he licks his little chops.

He takes a big bite, grinning with his mouth full. "Good, mama."

Leo eats his cupcake while I finish up my frosting job. They're not perfect, but as long as they taste good I'm happy.

The kids will be home from school in a few hours, and I'm making homemade French fries and Edward is grilling burgers. We decided we're going to have fun tonight and ignore the fact that we have to go back and face the judge tomorrow.

My Maximoose doesn't know what's going on, and I'd like to keep it that way. There is no reason that my precious boy needs to know exactly what a rotten person his mother is.

Tossing the frosting knife into the sink, I pick up a cupcake, pull back the wrapper and shove the entire thing in my mouth. Moaning, I close my eyes and savor the deliciousness.

I jump when strong arms land on my hips.

"Baby, you're gonna ruin dinner," Edward says, smiling against the side of my neck.

I do a full body shiver.

"It's okay," I mumble through a mouthful. "I'll still eat a burger. Probably two of them."

"Edwud," Leo yells. "Me hands dirty."

Edward gives my waist a squeeze before pulling Leo from his stool and washing his hands in the kitchen sink. As soon as Edward sets him back on the floor, he races out of the room, back to his cartoons.

I wrap my arms around Edward's waist and tilt my head back so I can look at his gorgeous face. "You're so pretty," I say, grinning up at him.

He smirks and pulls me closer. "You're prettier, baby."

"Aww, fella, don't make me blush," I tease.

He shakes his head and kisses my nose, mumbling, "You're such a smartass," but all I can think of is how I'll never ever get tired of him holding me, kissing me.

I get on my tiptoes and kiss his stubbly cheek before landing back flat on my feet. "I was thinking, let's do a movie tonight in our bed. The kids can have a sleepover with us. They'll probably know out early since they have school tomorrow, but that'll be fun, huh?"

"Whatever you want, Bella."

"But don't worry," I say. "After they're asleep we'll find a place for some alone time for us." I wiggle my eyes at him, and he slaps my ass, making me squeal.

"Yeah, I want alone time, baby. I have something to tell you."

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong? What is it?"

He laughs and shakes his head before walking out of the kitchen, leaving me anxious for his _I have something to tell you._

Just tell me, man! What's with the suspense? I'm not too big on surprises.

Eventually, I get over it and start peeling potatoes and then move on to mashing patties together. Edward comes in with Leo on his back saying he's taking him outside to grill.

The burgers and fries are done just in time for my other babies to get home.

…

…

…

I snap a picture of all three kids sleeping all over Edward's beautiful, colorful body. His eyes are on the TV, and it's the perfect picture. I think I'll frame it so I can look at it every day.

Leo is laid out on his stomach on Edward's chest and Harlow and Max are snuggled up on each of his sides. My heart has never felt so full.

I take another picture and email it to myself just in case. You never know what could happen to my phone or Leo may just accidentally delete it when he's playing bubble pop.

"Babe," Edward says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Move Bubby off me."

I get to my knees and lift Leo into my arms before laying him on the bed on Max's other side. He immediately snuggles right up to Max's back.

Edward expertly wiggles his way out from between all the babies and stands from the bed. His shorts are riding low and my mouth waters at the sight.

"Let's go downstairs," he says, holding his hand out to me.

I reach for him, and he lifts me in the air and puts me on the floor like I weigh nothing. It's kind of exhilarating…and _hot_ when he does that.

I follow him downstairs and grab two cupcakes from the kitchen before meeting him in the living room.

"I brought cupcakes," I say unnecessarily, and Edward grins pulling one from my hand. He pulls back the paper with his teeth, grabbing my waist with his other hand and pulling me onto his lap.

I happily straddle him and am enraptured by him peeling back that cupcake liner with his mouth and stuffing the cake in his mouth.

I swipe my finger through my frosting and slide it in my mouth. Edward watches me as he chews, and I lean forward and kiss his crumby lips.

He puckers up and kisses me hard and closed mouth, and I fucking love it.

"Hey," I say, remembering he had something to tell me. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I forgot," he says, licking his lips with a careless shrug.

"Edward," I scold, wiggling in his lap. "Don't be a liar."

He leans forward and steals a bite of my cupcake while sliding me deeper into his body, so snug I can feel him everywhere.

He runs a hand through my hair, and I nuzzle into it.

"I love you, too," he says, his thumb stroking the lobe of my ear, and I freeze before melting into a complete puddle of goo in his lap.

"Edward," I breathe.

He kisses me then, my mouth opening immediately under his, and he tastes like funfetti frosting and my best friend.

 _He loves me!_

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper, exhilarated by the taste and feel of his sexy groan.

His arms get tighter, his kisses wilder, and I move my hips back and forth sliding along the shorts covered length of him.

"Yeah, baby," he whispers, biting my bottom lip, and I slide my hand down his neck, my thumb sweeping across the indention of his throat. I feel him swallow and pepper kisses all over his perfect face, my hips still moving, my heart so full I feel like it's going to fucking burst.

"I love you, Bella," he says, and I am dying.

"You're my best friend," he whispers, pulling my shirt over my head.

"You're so good," he mumbles, sliding his tongue down the middle of my chest, and I grab the back of his hair when he continues to confess his love. "So perfect and pretty, baby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and Max."

He sucks on my breasts, flicking his tongue across my nipple, and I throw my head back, gripping his hair tighter in my hands letting his words flow through me.

"Edward," I gasp when he sucks my nipple into his mouth.

Soon enough, I'm in the air and Edward rips my shorts and panties down my legs as he pulls his beautiful dick out of his shorts. He lowers me back onto his lap, gripping his dick in his big hand, gliding it along my wetness, and I feel my eyes get heavy as he slides inside of me.

"God, baby," he rasps, his arms wrapping around my waist so tight I feel like I can't breathe.

He pushes and pulls, lifts up and down, and I feel myself coming apart from the inside out. The room is bright and I can see Edward perfectly, his glossy green eyes, the way he bites his lip as he thrusts inside of me, and the messy damp hair falling across his forehead.

He grunts as I grind, and I'm right _there_ when his fingers find their way down my sweat slicked stomach until he's gently rubbing my clit. I gasp as his mouth finds mine, but he doesn't kiss me, but his lips are on mine and we share the same air as I come apart in his arms.

He's right behind me, grunting into my mouth as he pumps hard and fast before burying himself to the hilt as he comes inside of me.

Reaching up, I push his hair out of his eyes and grin down at him.

"You love me."

He shakes his head with a grin before kissing my chest and lifting me off of him. I look around the room and grab a blanket to cover myself.

"Edward, the kids could have woken up and saw us," I say as he hands me my clothes.

"We've done that before, Bella."

"Oh yeah, but maybe we shouldn't anymore. I don't want to traumatize my poor kids."

He laughs before grabbing my hand.

"We'll crawl into the bed with the kids," I say because it's either that or the couch or Max's little bed.

"Whatever you want, baby."

…

…

…

 **Edward**

The minute the words leave the judge's mouth, I hear Bella's cry. I turn around to see tears streaming down her face, but her smile fucking blinds me. I grin at her, my heart is fucking pounding so hard. Finally, this shit is over. No more Tayna. No more worrying about if she'll get my son.

Alice grabs my arm and as I turn to face her, my eyes land on Tanya. She looks shocked, but for the life of my I can't fucking figure out why. She notices me, and she sets her face into an ugly sneer before marching out of the courtroom.

"The finalized paperwork will be drawn up this afternoon. We'll get everything sorted. Congratulations, Edward."

I hug her, because fuck, she helped us win, and then Bella is wrapped around both of us, smiling and crying like a crazy woman, but she's still fucking gorgeous.

"Oh my God, Edward," Bella says, gripping my shirt. "I knew that bitch would lose."

She didn't _know_ that. She's been worrying for months over this shit, and finally it's fucking over.

"Alice, I fucking love you," she says, lifting up and kissing Alice's cheek.

Alice laughs before extricating herself from my little monkey. "I'm so happy for you guys. I'll be in touch, okay."

Bella nods her head, leaning into me.

As soon as Alice is gone she says all excitedly and fucking cute, "Let's go pick up the kids early. We'll get pizza."

She pulls on me until I follow her.

"And ice cream," she says as we walk through the hall. "We're celebrating. I'm so gosh damn stoked, Edward. You would not even believe."

I do believe it. She's my fucking mama bear.

We make it outside, and Bella sighs before she stops and looks up at me.

"I love you, Edward," she says, her face serious. "I think we need to move in together. Bubby and Harlow would really love that. I mean, we're at your house all the time anyway. Whatta you say, fella? Huh? Wanna be roomies?" She asks before giggling her ass off.

"Sure, baby, but we'll move into your house," I say, not really giving one fuck where we live, but also not wanting to live in a house with her that Tanya used to live in.

She nods immediately, saying, "But bring your bed."

"Yeah," I say. "Let's go get your babies, baby."

"Yeah, okay. I can't wait to see them. Maybe we should get balloons, but just say, _just because_ , you know, not like announce that Tayna is never going to see him again or anything. She may be a piece of shit, but no kid needs to hear that shit. Of course, he has me to love him so I think he'll be good. Don't you think?"

Fuck, I love her.

"Yeah, baby, he'll be good," I say before kissing her forehead, not believing for a second that she thinks she's second best.

"Cool," she grins. "Let's hit the road. Call Em, I bet he'll want to celebrate, too."

"Sure, boss baby."

She rolls her eyes, but she's grinning like a cute fool.

 _Fuck, I love her._


	30. you make loving fun

Here's another chapter...so soon. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine  
** _you make loving fun  
_

 **Bella**

Today is the last day of school for the kiddos, and I am so excited I can't freaking stand it. Me and Leo just got done filling up about 100 water balloons. Okay, I filled them up, Leo's way of helping was popping half of them all over himself and the kitchen floor.

Edward will be home early today, and we are going to bomb the kids as soon as they step off the bus. It's going to be great.

Me and Bubby spent the morning cleaning the house from top to bottom so I can spend at least the first half of the summer taking the kids out on fun little adventures. If only Edward could be off the entire summer with us. Of course, he will have the weekends to take us out fishing on his boat.

I'm pushing the lid onto the ice chest where I stored all the balloons when my phone dings from the kitchen table.

Grabbing it, I see a text from Rosalie.

Get this, her and Royce moved to Italy.

 _Yes_ , you heard me, _Italy._

Who even does that? How could she even agree to that?

Her parents threw a fit, not liking the idea of their only daughter moving to another country especially when she's pregnant with their grandchild. That baby isn't even my grandchild, and I was livid when she told me.

She's been gone about a month now, and the only texts I get from her are about baby cribs and nursery decorations. I'm not trying to sound bitter, but what the fuck happened to my best friend?

Edward says I need to trust that Rosalie is okay, and I try to be positive, but I can just feel that she's _not_ okay.

I open Rosalie's message, and it's a picture of her baby, baby bump, and it does warm my heart. She's so thin still, but still beautiful as ever.

 _I love you and your baby._

She doesn't respond, but I didn't expect her to anyway.

"Mama, me hungry for snack," Leo says climbing up onto the kitchen chair.

"You want tortilla with cheese?"

He nods his head, and I grill him a cheese quesadilla on the stove. I make two so I can have one. Cleaning and filling water balloons made me hungry, too.

My phone pings with another message and this time it is Edward.

 _Hey baby, you want to bring me a sandwich for lunch?_

 _Okay, but be warned, I haven't even showered. Even Bubby smells,_ I joke.

 _I'll plug my nose while I eat._

Gosh, I love his smart ass.

 _:P What kind of sandwich?_

 _Surprise me, Bella._

 _We'll be there soon._

 _Later, babe._

Tossing mine and Leo's plates in the trash, I put together a sandwich for Edward. Turkey, Black Forest Ham, roast beef, American cheese, and provolone. It's ginormous, but Edward's a hearty eater. I make Emmett one just in case he's hungry too. If not, Edward can eat two.

"You want to go see, Edward, baby?"

"YEAH!" Leo yells, jumping down from his chair.

"You need clothes, boy!" I call after him.

I can hear his footsteps trucking up the stairs so I follow him and get him dressed in shorts and a tank.

"Go, mama, me wanna go," he says impatiently.

"Alright, alright, bossy, let's go."

When we get to the office, Emmett is outside on his phone. He hangs up when he sees us and goes straight to Leo in the backseat.

"What's shakin', little guy?" He asks, unstrapping Leo and pulling him into his arms.

I step out of the car, and grab my bag only a little self-conscious about my messy hair and cleaning clothes.

"Emmmmmm," Leo says drawing out the "m". "Where Edwud?"

Emmett shuts the door and before I can even blink Edward's there, pulling Leo from Emmett's arms. I didn't even hear him walk up.

"Hey, bubby," he grins, and Leo gets overly excited and starts telling Edward about the "otter aboons" and how he spilled water all over himself.

"Whatcha going to with all those otter aboons," Edward asks, and him saying water balloons like Leo is gosh damn adorable.

"Frow em at Max and Low," Leo says, smiling huge.

Edward kisses Leo's curly head, and I still die of the good kind of heartache every time he does that. "Can I help you?"

"Uh huh."

Edward _finally_ turns his head my way, and I grin up at him, and I'm still grinning when he lays a big wet one on me.

"You guys," Emmett scolds playfully. "Not in front of the kid."

Leo doesn't seem to care, but Edward grabs my hand, and leads me into the office building.

"I brought you a sandwich, Em," I call over my shoulder.

"Just toss it on my desk. I'll be back later."

"What did you bring?" Edward asks when we're in his office. "Did you bring me a ding dong?"

"We don't have any ding dongs. I brought you sour fruity snacks."

"Good, babe."

Leo sits in Edward's big chair like he's a big little prince, and I lean my butt up against the desk in between Edward's legs.

He holds the sandwich up in front of my face, and I shake my head.

Too soon Edward finishes and has to get back to work so he walks me and Leo out and buckles him into his seat, telling him he'll see him later.

Once the door is shut, Edward yanks me into his arms, burying his face in my neck. "Thanks for the sandwich, baby," he murmurs against my skin.

"You're welcome," I say, patting his hard stomach as he pulls away.

"See you at home later. I'll be there before the kids get home."

"Alrighty then, we outtie."

He shakes his head, grinning, and yanks my hair as he walks away.

Gosh, the hair yank gets me every time.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

"Edward," Harlow says, climbing up on the couch with me and my boys. Her hair is still wet from the surprise water balloon fight. "I was thinking of something today when I was riding the bus home."

Leo and Max are so into their show they aren't paying us any attention.

"What were you thinking, baby?"

"Well," she says, stroking her Barbie's long hair. "I was thinking of my daddy."

Her words hit me hard in the gut, and I watch her big brown eyes as I ask, softly, "What about your daddy?"

"I don't really remember him, but I love when mommy tells me stories about him. A boy at school asked me why I didn't have a daddy, but I told him I did, but he was in heaven with the angels."

Harlow is precious and wordy just like her mom, and I love it, but her choice of topic today is fucking killing me.

"Low," Max says, entering the conversation. "I'll share my daddy with you."

Harlow smiles all happy before saying, "I'll share my mommy with you." Then she sits up on her knees, until she's pushed up against me and talks to Max over my lap. "We'll be like brother and sister," she says, then, "But I get to be the boss because I'm older than you."

Max sits up and puffs his little chest out. "Nuh uh, I'm a boy so I'm the boss."

"No way, Maximoose, I called it first."

"Daddy, tell her I'm the boss," Max demands, his face all red.

I smile to myself, thanking God that this conversation didn't turn out to be so bad. "Nobody's the boss except me."

"And mommy," Harlow says, giggling.

"Yeah and mommy," I say, agreeing with her.

"My mama," Leo says. "And Edwud daddy," he continues, shocking the hell out of me, but it feels so fucking good it hurts.

…

…

…

"Let's go to the beach," Bella says the next morning at breakfast.

I cooked breakfast today, frozen waffles and bacon, because Bella slept in. Bella ate them happily, because it doesn't take much to please her. In other words, she's fucking perfect in my eyes.

All three kids are still sleeping upstairs, and Bella's eating her waffle sitting her cute ass in my lap. She's so fucking tiny, it drives me crazy. Her hair is a wild mess, it drives me crazier.

Bella reaches back and shoves a forkful in my mouth, letting syrup drip down my chin, before she laughs and hands me a napkin.

"So," she says. "The beach. Wanna go?"

"We'll do whatever you want, babe."

"But what do you want to do? We don't _always_ have to do what I want."

"I like the beach, and you can wear a bikini for me."

"I can't flaunt my mommy body all over the beach," she teases, grinning.

She has a fucking nice mommy body.

"We'll go," I tell her, kissing her messy hair.

"Good," she mumbles around a mouthful of waffle.

These past two months with Bella and our kids have been fucking great. No Tanya hanging over our heads. Max knows he's mine for life, and now since Harlow gave him permission, Bella can be his new mommy.

And my wifey.

Soon.

 _Soon._

I know my girl will marry me. I wouldn't put it past her to ask _me_ to marry _her._ Fuck semantics, I'd say hell yes.

But I'll get to her first this time.

"Good morning, bubby," Bella says leaving my lap to lift Leo in her arms, snuggling him and kissing all over his face.

"Mama," he says sleepily. "Me want Edwud."

Bella looks over her shoulder at me, rolls her eyes, grinning, and then gives me Leo. "Are you hungry," she asks him, rubbing her hand through his messy curly hair. Hair just like his mama.

Bella warms up Leo's waffles, and Leo stares off into space, trying to rid of his sleepiness.

"You want to go to the beach today, Bubs?"

He looks up at me and nods his head.

"Here, let him eat, and I'll go get everything ready before I wake up Low and Max. You want your speedo or trunks?" She asks, laughing her ass out of the room.

 _Smartass._

"Your mama's nuts," I tell Leo.

He nods his head, like he really knows and shoves sticky waffles into his mouth with his hands.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

Well, Edward didn't wear his speedo, unfortunately, but he does look like a Greek colorful god in his swim trunks. But him splashing and swimming with the kids makes him look so much damn sexier.

Harlow and Maximoose love the water, but my Bubby is sitting on Edward's shoulders and pulling the hell out of his hair so he doesn't have to get in the water.

I don't know what I did in life to deserve Edward and Max, but I'm going to hold on tight. That first day when I opened my door to two beautiful strangers, I never thought I'd get to keep them forever, but I _am_ going to keep them.

Not everyone gets to love their very best friend like I do. Or get to wake up to them every single day. I could stare at Edward Masen for one hundred thousand years and never get tired of it. I want to grow old and wrinkly together, and leave this world holding hands like Allie and Noah from _The Notebook._

Soulmates, that's what we are.

Every day since me and my kids moved to Forks, Edward and Max have one way or another been a part of our daily lives.

Not one day has gone by that I haven't seen them.

Edward doesn't know this, but I heard Harlow talking to him last night, and my gosh did it hurt and satisfy my heart all at once.

Max _sharing_ his daddy.

Leo _calling_ Edward daddy.

Harlow _giving_ Max a mommy.

My heart is so damn full.

"Mommy, come in the water!"

Harlow's excited scream brings me out of my precious thoughts, and she's running toward me dripping wet.

"Come on," she says when she gets to me, holding her hand out. "It's so fun."

Standing up, I grab her hand and let her lead me to the water. Leo is still on Edward's shoulders and Max is jumping and splashing safely close around Edward, making Leo giggle and yank on Edward's hair even hard, but he doesn't seem to mind.

His eyes find mine when my bare feet hit the first signs of water. He looks me up and down in my swimsuit and then winks, giving my heart sweet little palpitations. What a stud he is.

Harlow lets my hand go jumps in the shallow water with Max.

I move close to Edward and kneel in the water next to him, tickling Leo's toes before he laughs, "Stop mama!"

Edward grabs Leo's feet in one hand and wraps the other around my shoulder, bending right to my ear. "You look so fucking sexy, baby," he whispers there, and I smile at him.

Life is good.

Until it isn't.

For _some_ of us.


	31. the long and winding road

Sorry for the wait. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty  
** _the long and winding road_

 **Bella**

"I'll wake bubby," Edward says moving from the kitchen.

"Edward Masen, don't you dare!"

Edward laughs and starts to jog ahead of me, but I move faster and step in front of him before can step up the stairs.

"Babe," he says, smiling huge.

"No way are you going to be the first beautiful face he sees when he opens his eyes on his birthday. He already loves you more than me, you're not getting his birthday eyes first!"

His smile turns into a sweet as hell grin. "Bubby loves the hell out of his _mama_ , but I'll let him see your pretty eyes first."

"Well, gee, thanks fella. You're too kind!" I say sarcastically. "Now grab the donut cake and follow me."

He leans down and lays a quick, hard kiss on my open mouth before going back to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the lighter," I yell after him.

I'm standing in Bubby's doorway when Edward makes it up the stairs, Bubby's powdered donut cake in his hand, the lighter in his other hand.

"Here, let me light it before we go in." I grab the lighter and light all three sparkler candles, knowing Bubby is going to _love_ it. "I'm going to sing to him, if you want to join in, that's fine, but try to not sing over me."

Edward shakes his head, laughing, and I march ahead of him smiling to myself like a complete idiot.

I crawl into bed with a sleeping Leo and kiss his little cheek whispering for him to wake up. He mumbles all cute like, stretching his little 3-year-old arms before he sleepily opens them to stare at me. I grin at him, saying, "Happy birthday, baby!"

He smiles and yawns at the same time before sitting up and crawling into my lap. He still hasn't noticed Edward or the melting candles on his donuts.

"How old is my baby today?"

He holds up three fingers and I pretend to eat them, making him squeal in protest. I hear Edward's deep laugh, and I lift my head to see him kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed. Leo notices him, smiling sleepy wide when he sees his "cake".

"Edwud make my cake," Leo says.

Edward winks at me, saying, "No bubby, mama made your cake. She wants to sing to you."

Gosh, I could kiss him so hard right now. I blow him one instead.

"Mama, you sing!" Leo says excitedly.

"Okay, babe, but promise you won't laugh at my singing voice," I tease.

He nods his head, and I sing happy birthday purposely off key and too loud, and he giggles the entire time, making my heart soar.

Edward holds the cake closer when I'm done, and Leo drools and blows all over every donut until the candles are blown out. I guess Bubby wanted them all for himself. Poor Edward loves powdered donuts.

Leo grabs a donut, shoving the entire thing in his mouth.

"Small bites, bubby."

He nods, chewing and chewing until he swallows. He picks another one up and holds it out to Edward and he leans forward and eats it from Leo's little fingers, spittle and all.

That's true love right there.

…

…

…

Leo, Max, and Harlow are running through the sprinklers with Thor and Loki, making a huge muddy puddle mess. They've been at it over an hour now with little signs of stopping.

Leo wanted hot dogs for his birthday dinner so I'm setting up a table outside so we can grill and eat out here, Bubby's favorite place to be.

Emmett said he was going to drop by with Leo's gift later and maybe have some real cake. Edward ran to the store to pick it up, and it is not one of those generic looking ones either. It's decorated in toy Tonka trucks, Leo's other favorite thing to do, play trucks.

"Thor, no!" Harlow yells when he tries to jump on her. He scurries back at her commanding tone and she continues playing in the water.

Always the bossy one, my Harlow.

Pulling a lounge chair closer to the sprinkler but not where I'll get wet, I sit down with towels ready for when they decide they're done with the water. I snap about a million pictures, even making them stop so they can all pose together. Harlow poses with her sassy hip sticking out, Max gives her bunny ears, and Leo spreads his mouth wide with his fingers. It's a keeper for sure.

"Let me take one of you with them," Edward says from behind me scaring the bejezus out of me.

Hand over my heart, I say, "You scared the heck out of me, Edward! I didn't even hear you get home. Where's the cake?"

He sits on my chair with me, looking fine as hell. Hat backwards, gym shorts, old college tee, and black converse. Like I said, _fine as hell._

"I put it in the fridge. It's whip cream the lady said. Move up, babe."

I scoot back in my lounger, and he fits himself between my legs, his back to my front, and lays against me, the back of his head resting on my chest. It's fucking uncomfortable, but I'd cut my own leg off before I told him to move.

I yank his hat off his head and run my fingers through his thick hair. "What time do you want to start cooking?"

"Whenever you want. Whenever Bubby's hungry."

"That's all the time," I say, and he laughs.

"Yeah."

We just relax in the same chair, watching our kids scream and run through the sprinkler, their laughs a sweet balm to my soul. I don't know what Edward's thinking, but I'm thinking that this is the perfect life.

I love it.

"Oh, what about our picture," I say, pulling Edward's hair until his head tips back.

"I'm comfortable," he grins, moving his head back and forth on my chest.

"Fine, but later with the cake we'll take one. Emmett can take it so you can be in it with us."

"Sure, baby."

I release his hair and he settles back into his position. It's not until an hour later that the kids declare they're done and get wrapped up in their towels, shivering together in another chair, except for Leo, who of course plants himself all over Edward.

Little birthday stinker.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

Bella's snoring, the little noises fucking cute instead of loud and obnoxious. She had a long day for bubby, making it fun and special. That's Bella though, always looking out for everyone else.

She fell asleep before I could even make it upstairs, not giving me the chance to love her sweet as hell tonight.

Today, before picking up Leo's cake, I stopped at the jewelry shop in town and found the perfect ring for Bella.

I'm going to wife her up so fucking hard. Just not tonight, not on Bubby's day.

Rolling over, I move into Bella's side, my hand finding themselves at the waistband of her tiny little sleep shorts. She snorts, and nothing she fucking does is ever unattractive. Kissing her bare shoulder, I slip my hand inside her shorts and her sweet panties until I feel her where she's warmest.

She moans, and I nibble her shoulder, gently, my cock hard as steel against her leg.

"Edward," she whispers roughly, and I slip my finger inside of her.

She is so fucking hot and tight.

"Mmmmm," she mumbles, lifting her hips a little, and I push closer, finger going deeper.

My lips find their way to her neck, nibbling up her throat and past her chin until my mouth is on her mouth. She opens immediately, her tongue melting against mine. She tastes like home, like my best friend, like my _wife._

I add another finger and fuck her nice and slow, her hips lifting with every stroke. My phone rings on the end table, but I ignore it, kissing her deeper and fucking her harder. My dick is throbbing against her bare leg, and Bella's hands are on my neck, in my hair, and I move until I'm on top of her.

I rip her shorts down her legs and yank mine off, tossing them to the floor.

"Edward," Bella says, reaching for me.

I slide between her legs, slamming inside of her, fucking mesmerized as she arches her head back, mouth open, eyes closed.

So fucking gorgeous.

My phone starts ringing again, but Bella feels too good to stop. She moans my name, and I feel it in my dick.

"You feel so fucking good, baby," I grunt, framing her beautiful face with my hands.

She opens half lidded eyes and smiles, and her smile could end worlds.

I've never loved anyone like I love her.

She's it for me.

I move faster, one hand finding her clit, rubbing fast circles, the other hand gripping her hair in a tight fist. She whimpers against my lips, and I move even faster, rub harder until I have to swallow the cry of her orgasm down my throat. She clenches so hard around my dick, I follow right after her.

I feel beads of sweat dripping off my forehead, landing on her rosy cheeks. I kiss all over her face, saying, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, baby," she says.

I press my forehead against hers before my phone starts fucking ringing again. Lifting up and sliding out of Bella, I reach over and grab my phone.

The number is unknown, but I answer it anyway since it's called three fucking times.

"Edward?"

I don't recognize the voice, but I respond with, "Yeah?"

"This is Mike."

Mike? What the fuck?

"What do you need?"

Bella opens her eyes, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, so sorry about this, but Tanya's been in an accident."

Everything in me freezes, dread rising up unexpectedly.

"Is she okay?" I ask, and Bella sits up, pushing me off her, her hands resting on my thighs.

"No, man. She died on the way to the hospital," he says, his voice kind of cracking, but I end the call and drop my head.

"Edward," Bella whispers. "What is it?"

I lift my head, finding Bella's perfect eyes, worried and scared. Reaching up, I pull her by the neck until her eyes are all I can see.

"Tanya's dead," I say, and Bella's eyes widen before filling with tears.

"Oh my gosh, Edward," she whispers. "Max's mom…oh my gosh."

I shake my head, still shocked as fucking shit that she could be dead.

"You're Max's mom," I find myself saying.

Bella's cheeks drip with tears, and I feel so fucking guilty for saying it, and it hurts that Tanya's dead, but Bella _has_ to know that she's Max's mom even though it was Tanya that carried him.

Tanya left this world with nothing.

Fuck.


	32. someone to watch over you

**Here's another one. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One  
** _someone to watch over you_

It's been five days since we heard the news of Tanya's death. The police said it was a hit and run and at this point they have no suspects or witnesses for that matter.

Together, Edward and I told Max the day after it happened. I have never felt so much pain hearing him cry for her. Edward took it so rough, and I felt helpless at that point.

Later, Edward asked me how he could care that she's dead after the way she treated him and their son. I had no words other than _I would be so much more worried if you_ didn't _care._

 _She died on my bubby's birthday_ Edward had said after the shock wore off, and I hadn't even thought of that. I'm just thankful it wasn't Max's birthday.

Today is her funeral, and we flew to New York where Tanya's family is and where she will be buried. Even though I didn't really want to, we brought Harlow and Leo along. Edward was adamant that we not leave them behind. Emmett came with us, saying he would keep Harlow and Leo with him instead of them having to attend the funeral. I could have kissed him for that.

This is going to be an awkward, horrible day. Edward says that Tanya's mom and sister will be there, of course, and they are not great people.

I will put up with a lot for my Maximoose and his daddy.

Edward comes up behind me as I am spraying my hair. He rests his chin on my shoulder watching me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful, baby," he says, gruffly.

I wrap my hands around his that are around my waist and squeeze.

"How's Maximoose?"

He kisses the side of my neck before saying, "He's playing with Harlow. Emmett's watching them."

"How are you?" I ask turning in his arms to look up at him.

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. "I hated her, baby. She put us through so much but even with all the shit she pulled, she didn't deserve to die."

I wrap my hands around his waist agreeing with him. "She didn't, fella, and I'm so sorry you and Max are hurting."

He pulls me into a tight hug, and I kiss his chest through his suit jacket. He holds me for a while, until Max comes looking for us. He wraps his arms around our legs, and I look down at him.

"Hey Maximoose," I say, running my fingers through his pretty blonde hair.

"Bubby spilled juice all over himself. Emmett needs clothes he said."

"I got it," Edwards says always willing to assist his bubby with anything.

I grab Max's hand and lead him to one of the queen size beds in our hotel room. He climbs up next to me.

"You doing okay, baby?"

"Yes, Bella," he says, making my heart break. "Bella, my mommy is heaven isn't she?"

 _I really do hope so, baby._

"I believe she is," I say, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Bella," he says, his voice so quiet and sweet. "I don't want you to leave me, too, okay."

My Maximoose is six years old, and he's going to bring me to my knees. I have to deep breathe so not to burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Max, babe, I'll never leave you," I tell him, and he looks up at me.

"You can't die too, Bella. Or daddy or Harlow or bubby."

"Max," I whisper. "None of us are going anywhere, not if we can help it."

He nods his little head, looking kind of confused and lost. He doesn't say anything for a while, and I hold onto him as tight as I can.

"My mommy didn't love me," he finally says, and tears instantly fall down my cheeks. "You love me, though."

I drop to my knees in front of him and grab his hands. He looks down at me, at my tears, and stays quiet, his eyes tracking the wetness rolling down my cheeks.

"Maximoose, your mommy did love you, even if she didn't know how to show it. She was dealing with some issues, but she loved you so much," I say, hoping I'm not lying to one of my favorite boys. "And I _really_ love you. A lot a lot. _More_ than a lot!"

He nods, looking down at our hands, and I let him think about what I've said, and I just kneel in front of him feeling overwhelmed and heartbroken.

After what feels like a year, he finally looks up and over my head. I turn with him and Edward is standing, leaning against the doorjamb. "We need to go," he says, his voice rough.

I stand and pull Max from the bed, and he hugs me before running to Edward and doing the same to him. When I'm in front of Edward, I notice the tears in his red eyes and lean up on my toes and kiss his downturned lips.

"Thank you, baby," he whispers, pulling a lock of my curled hair.

I think my heart cracks a little.

…

…

…

Edward and Max hold my hand throughout the entire services even when old family and friends give their condolences. I will admit, I get weird looks and I try not feel uncomfortable sitting between two of my boys, but it's awkward. I know people are wondering who I am, what I'm doing here.

Tanya's mom and sister look through me, but I don't mind. I am nobody to them except for the woman who now loves their _ex_ -son-in-law. They hug Edward and Max, hysterically crying, and Max moves closer to me, squeezing my hand even tighter. Edward is solemn faced, but not once does he let me go.

Once it's all over, I inwardly sigh in relief. This is just too much. Especially for Max.

We attend the burial and then head back to the hotel where Emmett is watching Harlow and Leo. When we walk in, they are lounging on the couch watching _Trolls_ , Harlow's choice I'm sure.

"Edwud," Leo calls, crawling off Emmett and toddling as fast as he can to Edward, not his mother, but to _his_ Edward.

I love it.

Max pulls me with him to the couch, next to Harlow and Emmett. Emmett ruffles Max's hair, asking, "You okay, little man?"

Max nods, and Emmett looks at me, giving me a soft smile.

Harlow climbs over Emmett and sits between him and Max. She grabs Max's other hand, holding it in her cute little small one. Edward sits on the floor at our feet, Leo in his arms.

"I'm sorry your mommy died," Harlow says staring at their hands, and I watch quietly as Harlow tries to comfort our Maximoose. "My mommy can be _our_ mommy. She's the best mommy for anyone."

Emmett lifts his head and I give him watery-eyed smile, and Edward leans his head back against my knees, Leo's back to Edward's chest, his eyes on the movie.

"I'm sorry you don't have a daddy," Max says, and I choke on my own sob. These kids are too smart for their own good, and I love them so hard. Even Emmett is getting the watery eyes. "My daddy can be _our_ daddy. He's the best daddy for anyone," he says, repeating Harlow's words, making us all into a family without the rings and marriage. It's so damn beautiful despite the horrible situation.

I look down at Edward, and his head is turned toward us, a tear falling down his cheek, his eyes on our two smart babies.

"You can be my daddy, Edward," Harlow says. "And mommy you can be Maximoose's mommy." Bossy girl gives us our orders and no way in hell would we not follow them.

I nod, and Edward says, "Anything you want, baby." Meaning _anything_ for his girl.

Harlow smiles and kisses Max on the cheek. "I'm hungry."

"Can we get pizza?" Max asks, and I finally feel like things will be okay, all because our kids made it that way.

…

…

…

That night I lay in bed with a sleeping Edward. All three kids are in the other queen bed, and Emmett is asleep on the sofa bed, but I can't fall asleep.

Silent tears fall down my cheeks, wetting my pillow. I know what it's like to have your child lose a parent. Harlow was so small she didn't know what was going on, but she knows her daddy is in heaven. The only difference is that Jacob loved my Harlow with his entire heart. He would have done anything to protect his little girl.

For my Max to know and understand that his mommy was not a nice person and to feel unloved by her literally kills me. No child should feel that way.

It will be my life's mission to make sure my Maximoose knows exactly how much his dad and I love him. Just as I know Edward will fill in those daddy gaps for my babies too.

"Baby, shhh," Edward whispers, pulling me against his body. He kisses my wet face, his hand resting on my rising chest.

He rests his forehead against the side of my head, his nose brushing the side of my face, and the tears just keep coming.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers.

A kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you for loving Max," he says right onto my ear, and I cry harder, sniffling between breaths.

My heart hurts so bad right now, but at the same time I feel like everything is _okay_ and we're all going to be okay. _Together._

"I love you, Edward," I whisper brokenly. "Thank you for loving my bubby and Low."

Another kiss to my cheek before he wraps both arms around me, pulling me into his body. "Sleep, baby," he orders, his arm wrapped tight around my chest.

I listen and let my body relax and my tears slow and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning not only is Leo in our bed, but so are Max and Harlow, and my heart is so fucking full.

…

…

…

 _I heard about Tanya_ , Rosalie says a week after we get back from New York. _I'm so sorry for Max._

 _Thanks Rose. He's okay, we're making him that way. I love you._

 _I'm in town, Bella. I want to see you._

 _Come over whenever you want._

 _Tonight. Late._

 _Yes._

 _Tell Emmett to be there._

Wait, what?

 _What?_ I send.

 _Just tell him, Bella._

 _Okay…_

 _I love you too._

Stuffing the last of Leo's clothes in his drawer, I quietly shut the door, so I don't wake him from his nap. Max and Harlow will be home soon so I get dinner started, but I text Edward while I do it.

 _Rosalie wants to come over tonight. Late._

He doesn't respond until dinner is almost done.

 _Okay, babe. I'm cool with it._

 _She says to 'tell Emmett to be there'._

 _What?_

 _Yes, my words exactly! I don't know. Just tell him to be here late._

 _I'll tell him._

 _It's weird right?_

 _I guess._

 _Fella! It's weird! A late-night visit and she wants Emmett here. That's not normal, and she didn't mention Royce._

 _I guess we'll see what's up tonight._

 _Yes, I guess. Love you._

 _Love you too, baby._

The kids are off the bus and eating dinner when I get a text from Emmett.

 _How late is late?_

 _I have no effing clue. Be here by 9 just in case._

 _Have cookies ready._

 _The chips ahoy are already baking._

 _Smartass._

"Mama, more."

Leo holds his plate above his head until I grab it and add more mac and cheese.

"Let's go play," Harlow says once her and Max finish up dinner.

They put their plate sink like good little kids before they run off upstairs.

"I go too," Leo says, shoving the last of his food in his mouth. I grab him up and wash his face and hands before I send him off upstairs too.

When Edward gets home I get an awesome open mouthed, wet kiss because the kids are nowhere in sight.

"Smells good, baby."

"It's pork chops," I say.

He grins, and my heart fucking soars.


	33. how deep is your love

**Annnd...another one! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two  
** _how deep is your love_

It's just after eight and the kids are already snoozing upstairs. We got lucky tonight, them falling asleep so quickly.

Edward helped me clean the kitchen, the angel that he is so now we have some alone time before we get company.

As anxious as I am for Rosalie showing up _late_ , I don't want to worry about anything until I have to. We've had enough stress these past two weeks.

"What shall we do until our company shows up?" I ask Edward, swinging his hand back and forth between us, fluttering my eyelashes teasingly.

He grins, and it looks downright dirty. He roughly yanks me into his body, and I feel a spasm of delight all over my body. "I'll do you," he whispers across my lips. "Right here on the counter."

"Edward," I breathe. "The kids."

"I know, baby," he growls biting my lip gently. "I'll do you later in bed, you little tease."

"By golly," I say, fanning my face. "I was just being a jokester. Now you have me all turned on."

He laughs and kisses my nose, and my belly flutters like a teenager with her first crush.

"Let's go relax," he says, and I follow him into the living room, just happy that we have _this_ despite the chaos that seems to surround us.

He sits on the couch and pulls me onto his lap, side saddle type, and starts up the T.V. "Anything but the Notebook, baby."

I smile to myself. "You watch what you want. I'll just sit with you," I say being nice, but then I regret my decision immediately when I hear the baritone, creepy voice of the dramatization documentaries about cold case murders and all that shit.

 _No way, Jose!_

"Please, baby, no," I kind of whine because if there is anything I hate in this world, it's these types of shows. They freak me out.

Edward laughs, like real loud, a laugh I want to bottle in a jar and keep forever, and then changes the channel.

I kiss his neck in appreciation and listen to some sports commentator speak of some sport that I don't care about. I sniff Edward's neck like a weirdo and just bask in the calm of this quiet night while I can.

I doze off and on, the steady beat of Edward's heart pulsing against my hand.

"Baby," he says, tossing the remote beside us. "Em's here."

 _Dammit Emmett._

I stand and hold my hand out for Edward, so I can help him up. He smirks but grabs my hand, doing all the work himself.

He smacks my ass before moving to the door.

Just two weeks ago his ex-wife dies. His son's mother, but I still get _my_ Edward. He got knocked down, but he didn't stay down, and I will thank God over and over again for getting us past this.

"Bella, hey. I'm here," Emmett says.

"Good, but Rosalie is not," I say. "You want something to drink?"

He tosses his sweatshirt across the back of the couch. "Yeah, you got beer?"

"I'll get it," Edward says, moving to the kitchen.

"So, what the fuck is going on," Emmett asks, throwing himself into the spot I was just cuddling Edward.

"I don't know," I say, taking the seat next to him. "I hope it's nothing major, but I mean, it seems to me she's sneaking away. Why does she have to come _late_?"

"Yeah," he says, rubbing his face. "I don't know, and why does she want me here?"

"I have no clue. You tell me, mister." I nudge his arm with my shoulder, and he side eyes me.

"I know you know we had a thing, but that shit ended when she married that fucker."

I pat his arm, feeling sorry for him. How Rosalie could pick Royce over Emmett I'll never know. Edward comes back with Emmett's beer and one for himself and sits on my other side. I lean into him, and he wraps an arm around me, both men's eyes on the T.V.

Before I know it, Rosalie is here. We all stand, and I look over at Emmett, and he seems really antsy. This time I go to the door and open it to my best friend standing on my stoop, her used to be stoop.

"Rosalie," I say, tears immediately streaming down my cheeks.

She hugs me, her little baby bump between us, and I don't ever want to let her go. I've missed her so much.

"Emmett," she whispers, and I pull back to see her eyes over my shoulder, and Emmett's eyes devouring every inch of my beautiful best friend.

"Rosie," he says, kind of tortured and it gives my heart a pause, watching them watch each other.

I let Rosalie go and shut the door, moving past her back to Edward's side. He wraps his arm around my shoulder as we watch Rosalie and Emmett stare each other down, until it's too awkward for me that I _have_ to interrupt.

"Rosalie," I say. "Why the late-night visit? Not that I don't love that you're here because I do, but why are you sneaking around?"

"I have horrible news," she says, but her eyes are on Edward, and my stomach drops in dread.

 _No! What the fuck? Not again._

"Edward," she says, clearing her throat, and I move back to her and grab her hand.

"Come sit," I say.

She sits next to me on the couch, Edward and Emmett both standing in front of us.

"It was Royce," she says. "Royce killed Tanya."

 _Holy shit._

"What are you saying?" Edward asks dumbfounded.

"He was mad at me," she says, sniffling. "When we got into town he took me home and left. When he got back that night I had to take him to the doctor because he hit his head on the steering wheel after hitting some type of _animal._ He had a concussion. He killed Tanya and all he got was a concussion. I didn't know at first. Then he was so high on pain meds he told me. He doesn't even remember."

"Rosie, you have to go to the police," Emmett says, voice vibrating with barely controlled rage.

"No," she whispers. "He'll know I told. He'll know it was me."

I look up at Edward, and he's watching Rosalie closely. He hasn't said anything, and I wish like hell we weren't reliving this all over again.

"Rosalie," I say, squeezing her hand. "He can't get away with this. Why would you want to hide this?"

She can't look me in the eye, and her other hand protectively covers her belly.

"I can't," she says.

"Then what the fuck was the point of all this shit," Emmett sneers, moving closer to Rosalie. "Why say a fucking word if you wanted to protect him? Why make sure I was here to witness this bullshit?"

Rosalie is crying now, her head bowed, and I don't know what the hell to do with all of this.

Edward kneels down in front of us, his hand lightly resting on Rosalie's knee. I watch him, and he looks over at me, his eyes tortured, sad.

"Rose," he says. "Are you afraid of Royce?"

She raises her head, looking quickly at Emmett before her eyes focus on Edward. "No," she says, lying.

Emmett kneels next to Edward, pushing Edward over a bit. He grabs both of Rosalie's hands in his. "Rosie, baby, has Royce _hurt_ you?"

She tries to pull her hands free, but Emmett holds tight. "Look at me, Rosie," he demands.

Tears pour from her eyes as she looks at him. "Has he hurt you?"

It takes her a while, but she finally nods her head, and Emmett looks livid.

"You are not going back to him," Emmett says, standing, pulling Rosalie up with him.

"Wait, Emmy," she says, her nickname for him doing weird things to my heart. "I can't just leave."

"Yes, you can," he says. "What's he going to do if he finds out you left tonight? What if he's awake when you get back? Rosie, he's not going to fucking hurt you anymore."

She shakes her head, looking lost and confused.

"Edward," Emmett says. "Call the fucking cops. Tell them it was Royce so they can lock his fucking ass up."

"Emmy!" Rosalie cries. "He's going to know it was me!"

"Who the fuck cares!" Emmett roars, and I flinch. "You won't be anywhere near him ever again. I will protect you from him! Now call the fucking cops, E!"

Edward moves away from me, and I watch Rosalie, helplessly. She's panicking, scared out of her mind, but Emmett is right, he won't let Royce hurt her ever again.

"Emmett," Rosalie says. "I have to tell you…"

He moves into her space, his hands cupping her face, and I can't help but watch in fascination as this all plays out. "Tell me what, Rosie?" He says gently.

"The baby," she chokes out, her hands gripping his forearms, not giving one shit that she has an audience as this all plays out. "The baby, he knows that the baby is yours."

The color drains from Emmett's face, and he is speechless.

So am I.

"The doctor told us the due date and he knew he wasn't in town. That was the first time he hurt me."

"Oh fuck," Emmett groans. "The baby is mine? What the fuck? Why did you marry that motherfucker?"

She jerks his arms. "He forced me! I was scared. He _scared_ me!"

"You're not fucking going back," he says, pulling her into his arms, and she sobs the most heartbreaking sounds and my eyes move to Edward who stands just inside the living room doorway.

I move to him, wanting to block the sounds coming from Rose from my ears, but even if I lived in Alaska, I would still be able to hear her.

Edward hugs me before pulling me into the kitchen. "The police are on their way to Royce's house," he says. "I checked on the kids. They're still asleep."

"Are you okay," I ask.

"Baby, finding out who did it doesn't change anything. She's dead, it's over."

"But…"

"Bella," he says, interrupting me, and given the circumstances I let the rudeness slide. "We need to keep moving on. This shocked me, but it does not change anything for me."

"So, we just live happily ever after?"

He gives me that beautiful grin of his. "Yeah, baby."

"We'll help Rosalie," I say, and he nods his head.

"We will."

I hug Edward, resting my cheek on his chest, listening to his beautiful heartbeat as Rosalie's sobs taper off. I can hear Emmett whispering to her, and I close my eyes.

Royce better suffer in hell for this.


	34. Epilogue

The end. Thank you for reading and loving. :)

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Bella**

"Edward."

His sleepy sexy eyes look down at me, his messy hair falling over his forehead. We're watching Wreck-It Ralph in bed with the kiddos, but they fell asleep in the middle, missing the best parts.

"Let's get married," I say, scooting Leo higher up my body, my eyes focused on Edward's gorgeous face. "I think you'd make a good husband."

He doesn't say anything at first, just kind of stares at me with those soulful eyes, and I smile because I can't help it. I'm not proposing to him or anything, only suggesting we _should_ get married.

"You think so," he finally says, grinning, rubbing a hand over Leo's precious hair.

"Make an honest woman out of me already," I joke, laughing and Edward turns away and pulls open the nightstand drawer. When he turns around, he has a ring box in his hand and my heart is beating stupidly hard. It's funny that I started this and now he actually has a ring in his hand.

He's going to be my husband.

I'm going to be his wife.

My _God,_ be still my heart.

Edward smiles at me and opens the box. He gets on his _knees_ beside my bubby and me, and I smile so hard my face hurts.

I don't even look at the ring when I hear him flip it open. He didn't even have to _get_ me a ring. The only thing I want is him, Max and my babies forever.

"Let's get married," he says, his green eyes crinkling with his smile. "Let me be a good husband."

He pulls Leo from my arms, laying him next to his sister and Max. He pulls me to my knees, grabs the ring and tosses it onto the floor and slides the ring on my finger. I look down at it now, my eyes kind of blurry. His perfect fingers are toying with it, and I look up at him as he looks down at me. "I'll be the best wife," I say, my voice watery with tears. "I'll be the best mommy to my Maximoose."

He kisses my forehead, and wraps his other other hand in my hair and saying, " _So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday."_

He just _Notebook'd_ me.

He _Noah'd_ me.

How can I top that?

"I've got nothing," I say, and Edward busts out laughing.

"I fucking love you," he says before kissing me breathless.

"Let's get married tomorrow," I say when his lips leave mine.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"I love you," I say and kiss his chin before being that irresponsible mom who wakes up her babies to tell them the happy news.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

"What are you doing?"

Bella jumps and shoves her hand behind her back, her other hand flat on her bare chest. "Edward, you scared the hell out of me."

She's in only her panties, her long hair wild-messy, and thank fuck the kids are asleep already because I want to make love to my wife.

Two months ago, we were married in City Hall, the day after _we_ proposed.

I wifed my baby up.

She looked so damn beautiful walking toward me, my ring on her finger, our kids walking her down the aisle, I almost cried.

I didn't, but it sure was hard to fucking swallow.

"Why are you just standing in here?" I ask, grabbing her hips, bending down to kiss her jaw.

"I have a surprise," she says, breathless, nuzzling into my lips.

I move my lips to her cheek, the corner of her mouth before I press them to her panting mouth. "What kind of surprise?"

Her tongue peeks out, licking my lips and I pull her closer. Something drops on the floor, but I ignore it when Bella presses her naked body into mine. I kiss her harder and she moans into my mouth when I lift her into my arms.

"You're so pretty," I whisper across her mouth, and she squeezes my hips with her little legs.

"You're pretty," she says, her hands tangling in my hair.

I carry her from the bathroom and lay her out on our bed, her perfect tits rising with her deep breathes. She scoots up the bed as I crawl up her body, licking and sucking at her pebbled nipples.

"Edward," she breathes, yanking on my hair.

I lift my head, smoothing my hands up her legs and pull her silk panties down her thighs. "Yeah, baby," I say, kissing her belly button, her hip bone, before moving between her legs. Pressing my lips to her clit, my dick pushes hard into the mattress as Bella cries out softly, begging me to _come here._

I give her one more kiss, using my tongue before I crawl back up her perfect fucking body.

She kisses me, desperate and hungry, and I roll so she's on top of me. She pulls my shorts and briefs off, her movements sloppy and hurried, and she's never looked sexier.

"I have to tell you…" she whispers, kissing my face, all over.

"What, baby?"

She sits up and lifts her hips and positions my dick between her legs. She slides down, pushing me inside of her, and I sit up and pull her legs around me.

I bounce her nice and slow, letting her ride my dick so fucking perfect. She makes these little, quiet noises that make me fucking crazy and I have to slow down, stop myself from coming so soon.

"Faster," she breathes. "Baby, hurry."

I let her set the pace, let her take over and when she cries out her release I hold her still as I pump my hips, fucking her from the bottom until I finish, coming inside of her.

I bury my face in her neck, kissing her softly as we catch our breath. When she pulls back I lift my head and push her sweat damp hair out of her face.

"I'm pregnant," she says.

"I know," I say, fucking ecstatic.

"What! How did you know?"

"I saw the stick in the mirror when you tried to hide it."

She playfully slaps my chest and I grab her hand and kiss her fingers.

"I want a boy, baby."

She smiles. "We have two boys already."

"But we can only have one princess."

Her eyes soften as she says, "I'll try my best to give you what you want."

"I love you," I whisper onto her mouth, squeezing her sweet ass.

"I love you more."


	35. Sequel News

**Hello! :)**

 **I just read through a TON of reviews, and I love how much everyone loved this story. Thank you for reading it!**

 **I am continuing their story in a sequel called "You're My Soul Mate" set 10 years later for those interested. :):) I'm having fun with this one and all the kiddos _kind of_ grown up!**

 **THANK YOU again for all the sweet words!**


	36. Author's Note

**Sorry to SPAM, but I wanted everyone to know about the continuations I've written - am writing- about this family.**

 **You're My Soulmate (10 years later) - complete**

 **Zebra Cakes, Heart Eyes & the Sweetest Obsession (Low and Jasper's Story)**

 **You're My Forever (Bella and her fella 5 years after YMSM)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


End file.
